A monster amongest hero's
by a monster storyteller
Summary: Sequal to monster amongest devils. Ren's journey as the red dragon emperor and the soon to be king of monsters continues as 11 months of training have past, being reunited with the one's he loves but he learns to focus more on his future as both the next godzilla and also a father. ( OC x rias) ( OC x Harem)
1. Training complete

_Hey um? I never really did one of these before but i guess its a good time to start._

 _My name is ren, the son of godzilla. Your probably thinking what the hell?! Its ok, its ok i happen to do that to people. My father is the king of monsters and my mother is a powerful dragon which makes me half kaiju which is a dinosaur from what my father says and part dragon, yeah kinda freaks you out their but that's not where my story starts, my story starts the day i thought i lost my mother._

 _When i was little i saw my mother killed right in front of me and i could not do anything about it, My father saw me trying to convince my mother to get up but he knew better. The next day he left me because he was afraid for my safety and the thought of reminding him of my mother so i did the most reckless thing I've ever done as a kid... I left my home and went out into the human world._

 _In 3 years i dreaded my existence, i thought that i could not go on any longer, i called my father many times but he did not come to get me. I thought that that my life was over, until she came into my life, This beautiful, remarkable. girl offered to help me, her name was rias gremory and within the next ten years i vowed to become someone that she would be proud to see._

 _After i met her again, I've started to have a life again, new friends, my new family and that goal i made became a reality as of today, rias gremory is now my wife and soon to be mother of my child along with another girl akeno. For the past 11 months i have been training, learning what my new body can do, the power i can unleash but soon that training will end and i will see rias again._

 _I'am ren, the next godzilla, the red dragon emperor and this is my story._

 _Monster island in the middle of the pacific._

As the sun rays hit the water, as the wind blew through the blue sky. We pay attention to the island of monsters which is home to one famous one.

 **stomp, stomp, stomp**

Massive footsteps were heard as the water near the shore of the beach on the island bubbled up, but on the shore two creatures were watching the water, one being a ankylosaurus like creature with spikes on its back, on all four and the other a pteranadon like creature with all red skin with its arms crossed under its chest. But behind them another one appeared but this one stood 7 feet tall with all grey skin, dorsal plates going down its back all the way at the tip to its tail, this creature was godzilla.

" So how's he doing." Godzilla asked his friends as he walked up next to them.

" Better than we expected." Angurius said as they all looked at the bubbling water.

" The past 11 months have improved his senses, along with his strength and speed." Rodan said to his king.

" Then lets test it." They nodded in agreement as godzilla, angurius and rodan picked up a couple of rocks and looked at the bubbling water. " Ok boy! Shot!" They threw the boulders at the bubbling water.

 **sounds of atomic fire**.

Multiple shots of red and white atomic breath basically erased the boulders down to pebbles.

" Underwater yet was able to destroy every boulder we threw within the past 3 hours." Angurius said to godzilla as he chuckled.

" That's my boy." He then looked at the water. " Ren you can come out now training is done for now." He said as now The water erupted as a new figure came up and resurfaced. An all red body with red with white tipped dorsal spines leading down to its twin tails. Two eyes glowed one red and the other a light blue, it stood out of the water walking to shore.

" SSSSKKKKRRREEEEEOOONNNGGGGGKKKKK!" It roared as it showed its might.

" Ren you don't have to roar at us, save it for when you get back." Rodan said to him.

" Sorry guys instincts." He said as he got on shore.

" **Trusting your instincts is key to your victory's ren."**

 **"** Ddraig is right son." His father agreed with the gauntlet. " Your instincts can tell you of danger or if something that needs to be right."

" Just... remember to not rely on your instincts too much."

" Otherwise you won't tell the difference between right and wrong if you do." Rodan and angurius gave him some pointers about it.

" Alright, so i guess it's on to the usual."

" Come along boy." Godzilla said as his son along with his friends followed him through the jungle, further into the island.

 _Rocky area of the island._

Ren then stood between two cliffs with two different monsters on the top of them.

 **"** You ready down their ren." The orange and red dinosaur titanosaurus asked him.

" Ready to go, now start dropping." Ren said to them as titano looked across the way to see the lion looking beast Caesar nodding in agreement.

" Alright, get ready to crumble!" He and Caesar then kicked multiple boulder down at ren at the base of the hill.

" Alright Ddraig ready."

" **Ready partner, BOOSSSSTTTT!"** His left red arm then turned into the boosted gear but then into its cannon mode as ren started to climb back and fourth between both rocks shooting the boulders as they came to him.

 **Sound of a landslide.**

Ren climbed, jumped and scaled both walls trying to reach for the top.

" Battra now!" Caesar said making Ren alarmed as a dark like moth creature flew full speed at him mid jump as he was able to dodge it to reach the other wall.

 **"** Damn almost had him." Battra said as he flew around for another fly by.

 **"** You guys have to try harder then that." Ren continued his advance up the walls.

" Alright titano lets give the kid a real workout."

 **"** Thought you never asked." Titanosaurus then turned around as his tail sprung open his fin as he twisted his body back in fourth, sending more rocks down the hill then usual. Caesar then fired his prism beams from his eyes as the side of the hill causing more of it to fall down on ren as he scaled it.

" Man this is just not fair is it."

" **No but it is your family so remember to not pull any punches when you fight."**

" So guessing its time for our secret weapon."

 **" Go for it."** Ddraig encouraged ren to try it. Ren then looked at the falling debris but like he had to try it.

 **"** Alright." Ren then delved deep into his body, on his chest a crystal like object was at the center as it glowed brightly. " **Destruction!"** Ren was then surrounded in an aura of white and red energy as his eyes turned into a crimson red. " SSSSSSKKKKRRRREEEEOOONNGGGGGKKK!" He roared as he bashed and crushed some of the rocks out of the way.

 **"** Woah!"

 **"** Look at him go." Both titano and Caesar were in awe to ren's power. He blasted, bashed and crushed any rock that was in his way as one last jump got him to the top.

" So battra how was that."

 **"** About, wow! 5 minutes for you to go from the base all the way to the top, its a record." Caesar gave him a pat on the back.

" You've really improved in the last eleven months."

" Yeah no kidding." Titano said across the way.

" What can i say, i have something to keep me going.

 **Phone ringing.**

" Speaking of a certain someone." Battra said to ren as ren opened the pocket of his wing and looked at the phone to see who's calling, it put a smile on his face knowing who it was.

" You guys don't mind that i?"

 **"** Not at all bud."

 **"** Yeah go on ahead." Titano and Caesar gave him permission.

" Thanks guys." Ren then slid down on the grass back down at the base of the hill and answered his phone. " Hello beautiful."

" _You know you don't have to say that, every time its me calling."_

" I know but i know that every time i say it you blush so it has it's perks."

" _Your just lucky your cute."_ He chuckled to her comment and so did she as he heard.

" How are things by the way, back at home."

" _Their fine. We decided to do some training our self's."_

 _"_ Thats cool, also did you and akeno um?"

 _" Gave birth yet? No their still in our bellies."_

" Ok good, i just can't think of missing one of the most important moments in my life."

 _" Well you still got a couple of months so don't worry."_ Then ren asked.

 _"_ So does anyone else know about you and akeno."

 _" Ren in case you have forgotten, we're devils, we can change our appearance."_

" I know but when i come and see you, i want to see the real you." There was a pause for a brief moment.

 _japan kuoh academy occult research club._

Standing inside in the new occult research club building was a 19 year old young women with a buxom figure, long red hair, blue green eyes and the usual kuoh school uniform talking on the phone with a blush and smile on her face.

" Ren."

" _Hm?"_

" I love you." She said over the phone.

" _I love you too rias, its always puts a smile on my face to hear your voice. How's asia and them."_

" Their fine but you probably won't be able to talk to them or us within the next two days."

" _How come?"_

" They will be going to kyoto for a school trip and the rest of us will be in the underworld so i don't think your phone's connection goes that far."

" _I see well tell asia that i said to have a good time."_

" Sure i'll make sure she gets it."

" _And rias."_ He got her attention. " _Will there be any... surprises waiting for me when i get home."_ He asked putting a seductive smile on her face.

" Well lets just say that their will be a naked young girl with a big set of tits waiting for you in your bed."

" _OOOOOOHHHHHH!"_ By telling ren was excited.

" Oh and by the way ren, housewife or cheerleader." She asked him.

" _Man decisions, decisions. might have to go with cheerleader."_

" Alright then... When you get home their will be a busty redhead cheerleader waiting for you to rock her world."

" _Can't wait."_

" Uh? Rias." Her face went red as she turned around to see koneko behind her while she was talking."

" Wha?! Koneko when did you get here."

" Just about a minute ago." Rias then had her head down.

" How much did you hear."

" About to busty cheerleader." Rias blushed in embarrassment to what koneko heard. " Is that ren on the phone."

" Uh? Yeah it is."

" Can i talk to him."

" Sure, ren koneko wants to talk to you." Rias then handed the phone to koneko.

" Hey ren."

" _Hey koneko, whats up."_

 _"_ Nothing much, how goes the training." Rias then just sat there and watched koneko talk to ren over the phone. 11 months ago she told ren to stay on the island to train to see what his new body can do and now she was waiting for him to come home to his wife. She then opened one of the drawers to her desk to see the crown the her and ren got in honor of their marriage but in the underworld they are a couple, not married by devil rules but she did not care.

Along with that, when they left the island akeno and rias agreed to keep their own pregnancy a secret since it would spell trouble for ren But hiding it was not a easy task for them. They used magic to keep their bellies from showing along with the explanation of cravings of meat since being pregnant.

" Here i'll let you talk to rias." She then handed the phone to rias.

" Thanks koneko i'll be right out." Koneko listened to her king went outside. " They miss you."

" _I know but once i'm done here i'll come straight there and ready for the games."_

" Good because you know who we're up against next."

" _Yeah i know, your cousin sairaorg. Rias i promise to win for you, everyone and our child."_ She blushed knowing that he is always thinking about her same with her with him.

" I know, i love you ren."

" _I love you too rias."_ They both then hung up as their usual phone talk ended. Rias put a smile on her face and looked down and put her hand on her stomach.

" Don't worry your dad will be home soon." She said as she rubbed her stomach, she put on a fierce face and walked out the door.

 _Somewhere else entirely_

On a crystal throne. A creature with dark blue skin and red on its stomach and upper abdomen with crystals on its shoulders watched as his two spy's approached him.

" Did you two find him yet?" He asked the two. the cyborg with sickle hands talked first.

" I'm sorry master but we checked the entire globe and underworld, The boy is nowhere to be found." Thinking their master was angry, he just slammed his fist on the rest on his throne.

" Dammit! that island must have that dragons stupid magic to shield it."

" Master if i may." The bug looking one with drills for hands then spoke.

" Very well megalon speak."

" Thank you but i'm afraid that cao,cao is proceeding with his own plans, he's already on his way to kyoto." Spacegodzilla just snarled but it turned into a smirk.

" Then let him be." His spy's didn't understand what he mean't

" But master that human is defiling your rule."

" Then he'll pay but not by my hand." They then got an idea on what spacegodzilla is planning.

" You think that cao,cao is going to lure the boy out of hiding."

" Oh i don't think gigan, i know." He smirked as he enjoyed as his plan falls together.

 _Monster island, the house overlooking the plains_

" Here mom let me help you." Ren said as he took the plates off from his mother, the dragon bluevarious.

" Thank you ren." Both her and ren set the table with food ready. Godzilla then walked through the door, smelling the food.

" MMMMM! That smells so good."

" Well its ready goji so come and set." Godzilla nodded and sat down on a chair along with his son and his beloved. They then started eating, after about a month since she return from her supposed death. Blue wanted to do family things with goji and ren along with the other monsters, Goji agreed due to this change to see his love happy. One of these changes was a family dinner.

" So ren did you talk to rias today." She asked her son.

" Yep, she said she's ok, akeno's ok, everyone is ok but i won't be able to talk to them in the nest two days. "

" How come?" Blue asked him again.

" Asia and them will be taking a trip to kyoto and rias and them will be in the underworld during the time that their, there so chances are my phones reception won't reach them."

" Kyoto, haven't been there in a long time." Godzilla said to them.

" Guessing it was another city that you destroyed during your youth dad?" Ren asked his father

" Yep, beautiful city though."

" You know goji it would not be so bad to have a little vacation to the human world." Blue said to goji as another change that she wanted was to go sightseeing.

" *sigh* Blue we talked about this before, we can't without having guns pointing at us." He said telling that if any monster on the island where to go to the human world would be considered dangerous and a threat.

" Come on goji."

" I wish i could do something about it blue, but i can't."

" I know, but i do care how much you appreciate my decisions." Both her and goji nuzzled their heads together, seeing this made ren miss rias even more. Seeing as they were making their son uncomfortable. " Oh? Sorry ren i didn't mean to."

" Its alright mom." Ren finished his plate and put it in the sink and went to his room. Now his parents were a little worried.

" He really miss's them dosen't he." Blue asked goji.

" Looks like, Every time he gets that phone call he is happy as he can be."

" How is he on his training." Blue asked him

" Funny you should mention that." Godzilla then had a smirk on his face. Blue didn't know what he mean't until she caught on.

" He's done?!"

" sssshhhhhhh!" Godzilla kept her quiet making sure ren did not hear her.

" Don't yell it, i told everyone else and i want it to be a suprise to the boy, tomorrow we'll tell him to go that way he'll be set to return."

" He's gonna be so happy when he hears this." She then hugged godzilla with happiness.

Ren layed in his room staring at the ceiling, thinking about rias and them, even though it was her and akeno that told him to stay, ren still felt guilty for leaving them alone and not being there for them.

" **Come on ren, you can't still be upset about them telling you to stay behind."** The green light form his gear glowed talking to him.

" I know but i just feel... awful about leaving them alone for the past 11 months."

 **" Rias gremory is a strong women, you know this."**

" I Know she is but."

" **Ren... what is this really about?"** Ren needed to get this off his chest.

" I'm suppose to be the red dragon emperor and the son of godzilla but when it boils down to it i can't make a good decision on my own. How am i supposed to be a king if i can't lead."

" **Look ren, being a king takes a lot of effort, you have people that you can trust, you have the power all you need is to take charge and act like a leader once in a while."** Ddraig said to encourage him.

" Yeah, thats one of the things that i envy about rias... She can make the right calls." Ren then fell asleep for the night, dreaming about his love.

 _The next morning._

Ren got up from his bed expecting to get another load of training in for today.

" Hey dad you ready to start today." He called but got no answer. " Dad? Mom?" He walked out of his bedroom door and saw a note on the table and read it.

" _Ren come down to the plains below i have something to tell you._ " He Then wondered what his father has planned so he got out of the house and walked down the stone steps.

 _The plains below the house_

As ren stepped into the tall grass he was greeted by the faces of his family, basically all the monsters that live on the island.

" Uh? What's going on."

" Ren." Ren then looked at his mother and father. " We think it's time for you to go back."

" Go back? What does that?" He then realized what his father mean't which put a look of suprise on his face." No way! You mean."

" We think it's time that you go back to rias." Ren then could not keep excitement bottled up as he flew up to the sky for pure enjoyment.

" WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all just looked at him flying in circles and loops in the sky.

" Wow! He seems happy." Varan said.

" What do you expect he's been here for 11 months with nothing but phone calls." Biollante said to him. Ren then landed on the ground.

" Aw man! Aw man! Wait what about training." He asked his father.

" Your done, their's no more that we can teach you or to learn."

" You basically destroyed any obstacle that we threw at you." Rodan added. Battra then dropped a backpack in front of ren.

" You might need these." he said to him as Ren then picked up the back pack.

" What's in here?"

" Some supplies that we might think that can help you."

" I put some of the sleep powder i made in their." biollante said. Ren picked up a jar of purple stuff.

" Uh? Whats this." Ren asked getting a worried and embarrassed face on his mother and father.

" What the! Who put the slime in their!" Godzilla asked as They all pointed to varan

" I figured that his lady might want to try new things."

 **BONK!**

Blue then punched varan on the head as he was smacked into the ground.

" Varan the last thing we wanted our son to have is the slime." Blue said to him in an angry tone.

" Sorry." He said as he was beaten. Ren then looked at the jar again.

" So this slime is what?" Godzilla then told him.

" That slime is well... it's meant to be used on your mates sensitive spots."

" Sensitive spots?" Ren then imagined rias and akeno with this purple slime on their tits

" _AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Ren drooled to the thought.

" I'm taking this." He put in the bag.

" Uh? Ren."

" I'm taking it!" Baragon tried to stop him but he let it be. " So your just letting me go out their just like that." Ren asked his father.

" Well we thought about it and we decided not alone." The other monsters then looked at their leader.

" Uh? Godzilla what do you mean by that." Titano asked him

" I think that it's time for some of us to explore with the boy, since he was experience with the human world.

" Wait a minute godzilla your serious!" Angurius said to him.

" I Am." Godzilla then looked at his son. " Ren this is also part of your training to be a better leader for that you can pick which the four of any of these monsters will go with you."

" Really?!"

" Yes, it was your mother's idea." He said as she held onto his arm. The other monsters then got excited well mostly the males.

" Ren take me."

" No take me with, i want to sightsee."

" Take someone who can fly." With most of the males wanting to have ren go with him, ren had to make a decision. The only people he can't pick are his parents, biolante and leia one the twins since she is in her cocoon right now.

" Alright calm down." He said getting them to settle down. He then looked at all of them. " If some of you are coming with me, we to establish that once we get to land, we need to keep a low profile. Which some of you can do." He said as some of them got a look of confidence. " But some of you well... can't." Some of them then looked down. " But i also need coverage if we ever get to fighting so my first choice is... Rodan."

" Hell yeah." Rodan then flew over to ren next to him.

" Why rodan?" Caesar asked him.

" He's fast, can fly, fires a heat beam." A few things that rodan do while some other can not.

" Fair point." Caesar then piped down as ren chooses the remaining three.

" Ok, i guess who i would want with me next would be... Battra."

" Whoo!" Battra then flew over to him.

" Ok so the two monsters that can fly, that's great." Baragon said in an upset tone.

" Hey i can fly."

" Glide, not fly varan." Baragon said to varan. Ren then went to the last 2.

" Alright we got air support covered now we need to get some muscle so i would have to take... Titano."

" Fuck yeah." He walked over ren giving a high five.

" Why him." Varan asked.

" Varan, titano was able to lift godzilla up with just his mouth, remember." Manda said to him.

" Oh yeah." Varan said, Ren then chose the last monster to go with him on his adventure.

" I want zilla to come with us." Zilla then rose her head as she was the one that didn't think that would get picked.

" Me?" Zilla then walked up to ren. " Why me ren, i didn't raise my hand or anything."

" I know but I think this might be a chance to prove how strong you are." She smiled to him.

" Ok ren."

" Well i should probably say a few words." Godzilla said to ren's group. " Now the human world can be tough to all of you but i know how strong you all are so i say this with most proud and respect." They then listened to what godzilla had to say. " Good luck to all of you out there and make sure that ren and rias stay safe." Ren then blushed in embarrassment.

" Dad!"

" We will godzilla."

" Yeah we'll make sure that they're both safe." Rodan and titano said to him.

" Alright then, enjoy the journey to japan."

" Thanks dad." Ren took the backpack and rushed off to the beach.

" Ren wait up." Zilla then chased after him. As the young ones ran off rodan talked to godzilla.

" Godzilla are you sure that you don't want me or titano to lead."

" Yeah, i mean are you sure the boy is ready for this?" Titano and rodan asked him.

" I appreciate that you two but i know that ren is ready for this but make sure to keep him safe and listen to what he says."

" You got it."

" No problem." With that titano, rodan and battra followed the young ones to the beach.

On the beach ren was pacing back in fourth as zilla watched him.

" Ren calm down."

" Zilla i'm about to see rias again, along with everyone else how can i not be excited."

" I know but still remember that your leading us."

" She's right." Ren saw rodan, titano and battra approach them. " Your our leader during this little adventure.

" Yeah, where ever you go, we go."

" Just give us the word." The three older monsters said to him. He handed the back pack to battra.

" Can you keep that safe while we go through water.

" Sure ren." Battra then put it on his back. Ren then face the water.

" Alright, you guys ready to see the world.

" Yeah!" They said in unison."

" All right, monsters. lets go to the human world." Ren then jumped into the water, zilla followed soon along with titanosaurus. Rodan and battra then flew up a and flew just above them in the water as they passed through the barrier on the island out to open water. " Next stop kuoh japan." Ren said as he had zilla and titano following him with battra and rodan above But soon he will learn to take his leadership role more without rias as a new event takes place in Kyoto.

 **Alright the first chapter to the sequal after seeing how much people liked monster amongest devils and with the end of season four i just decided to go for it. But if you asked why didn't i continue it in the original.**

 **I didn't want to drag it out with over 70 or hundred chapters so i wanted to start fresh with it.**

 **To guest asking if destroyah is in this. In a future even yes he is but not right now. And for you people asking for the harem.**

 **Rias, akeno, asia, koneko, xenovia, irina, rossweise, ravel and kuroka. so lets hope that this sequal can get more then what my original got so i hope you all enjoy what i have made. I did made some changes to ren during his 11 months of training so i will explain more in the next few chapters so don't worry.**


	2. monsters in kyoto

_The open sea 5 miles out from monster island._

After only a few moments ago, leaving the home they knew. Ren along with a team he picked to go with him consisting of zilla, titanosaurus following his lead, swimming behind them and above them rodan and battra flew overhead. Zilla then swam up next to ren.

" So ren, I've been meaning to ask." Ren then looked at the mutated iguana. " What is the human world like. In your eyes at least." She asked him wanting to know.

" Well zilla, if i would have to describe it in two words."

" And what would those two words be." Titano then came up to ren on the other side.

" Cruel but the same times peaceful." Both titano and zilla tilted their heads to what he said.

" That doesn't make any sense." Zilla said to him.

" At first glance it can be a peaceful and well deserved to live in but if you look at it more closely, you'll see how most people are in the world which ends up causing problems." He said to them explaining.

" Thats a... interesting way to explain it. When we get to japan will we have a place to stay." Titano asked.

" We better." Rodan then came down to hover just above them. " I'm not going to be sleeping on some roof on a random building."

" Don't worry rodan, i got a house that has multiple rooms."

" Is this the same house that you share with the girls." Titano asked him which made him blush.

" Well. Uh? Yeah its the only place that i call home besides the island." Then ren realized that no body will be home when he gets there. " Fuck!" They all stopped moving to ren's outrage.

" What's the matter?" Battra came down to ask.

" I forgot that rias is in the underworld right now so nobody's home."

" So we can just break in." Titano said to him making him worry.

" Titano i'm not breaking into my home, i live right down the street from a school." Which puts a halt into their plans.

" Well now what do we do go back." Zilla asked. Ren had to think it through which left with one option.

" I might have an idea."

" Well lets hear it." Rodan asked him so they listened.

" We're going to kyoto." They heard what he said but are trying to understand to what he just said.

" Are you nuts?!" They all said to him in question.

" Look that all i can think of right now, asia and them are going their today so thats our best ticket.

" We get that ren but how are we going to get there, kyoto is further in land, how do you expect me and zilla to go through unnoticed." Knowing that ren, battra and rodan can fly and get to kyoto with no problem that still leaves the problem with titano and zilla. So he got an idea for that.

" Ok here's what we're gonna do, rodan, battra." They then looked at ren. " I want you two to fly on ahead to kyoto and look for asia and them."

" What about you." Battra asked him.

" I'm gonna help titano and zilla get to kyoto, i know my way around town so it should not be that hard." He said to them.

" Alright ren we trust you but how will we find them." Ren remembered from rias that it was a school trip so meaning that everyone will be bunched up together wearing the same thing.

" You two are looking for people wearing the same school uniform." Ren then pulled out his phone to show them a picture. " Something like this." He showed them a pitcure which left them confused.

" Uh? Ren are you sure they wear that." Battra said as ren didn't know what he meant.

" What you talking about of course they wear-." His eyes widen as the picture they showed them was one picture that akeno sent him, wearing a skimpy cow outfit. ( **You know.}** " Shit!" Ren blushed in embarrassment and he scrolled through the pictures again. " This is what their wearing." He showed them the right picture of them wearing their kuoh school uniforms.

" Ok should be easy enough, right battra."

" Yeah, we'll find them in a snap."

" Ok you two." He then looked at the time on his phone." Me, titano and zilla should be their around 2 and its 11 right now so around 2 o clock meets us by the station alright."

" Rodger." They both said as they flew on ahead to Kyoto leaving ren with zilla and titano.

" Ok you two times a wasting, lets get a move on."

" Ok ren."

" Sure thing." They then swam close behind ren as they made their way to japan. While rodan and battra fly ahead.

 _Tokyo harbor_.

After a long swim towards their goal, ren along with titano and zilla made it to the harbor but since there were people working they wanted to remain undetected. They ended up finding a dock with now people so they made land as ren jumped up first. He then looked around.

" Ok coast is clear you two." Zilla then hopped out next with titano following next. " Ok it's been 11 months, lets see if this still works." Ren concentrated as his snout reverted back to his face, his dorsal spikes on his back went into his back showing the gold sword tattoo on his back. " Ok that should help a little bit." He then looked at titano and zilla.

" Alright fearless leader how are we gonna get to kyoto." Zilla asked. Having one option to get their with the two he had to take a chance.

" Easy, we take a train." Zilla and titano basically dropped dead to his idea.

" Uh? Ren in case you haven't noticed but we sorta don't blend in with the crowd of humans."

" Yeah how do you expect us to get on it without making a scene." Titano and zilla asked him.

" Well its a good thing its kyoto so just leave all the talking to me." They then titled their heads to what he mean't.

 _Tokyo station_.

" Hello, welcome to tokyo station how may i. UGGH!" The man was startled at ren had a smile on his face with titano and zilla behind him. " Uh? How can i help you."

" Sorry for startling you sir, You see me and my brother and sister here are heading to kyoto as part of the costume festival."

" Oh! I'm sorry for the inconvenience and i got to say those costumes are so life like." Titano and zilla didn't know how to respond until ren bumped on their shoulders.

" Thank.. you?"

" Anyway we would like 3 tickets to kyoto if you don't mind."

" Not at all sir, just to let you know, their are students their on a school trip so it might be a little crowded." Knowing what school he was talking about, ren just smiled.

" It's quiet alright." The man handed them their tickets as ren handed him a couple of yen.

" Uh? Sir this is 100 yen."

" Keep the change." Ren said as he and titano and zilla walked away from him. The man was now happy. Now the three monsters had people looking at them but ren said their costumes so they didn't stare for too long, now they stood before a train.

" Ren i don't know about this."

" Yeah we haven't been on one of these before." Zilla and titano said to their problems with the train riding.

" Don't worry you two, your sitting next to me so it's gonna be ok." Zilla went in first then titano but hit his head on the ceiling due to his long neck and then ren, they decided to sit all the way in the back to draw less attention. " Ok you two, its 12 pm right now so by the time the train arrives, it will be 2 o' clock so we'll be meeting up with rodan and battra."

" Ok but i'm not a fine of this tight seating." Zilla said to him.

" I'm ok for now." Titano said to him. The train then left the station as ren was now on his way to see asia and them

 _With rodan and battra._

Rodan and battra made it kyoto as they landed on a short building overlooking the streets.

" Ok battra you know who're looking for right."

" yeah asia since its her, xenovia and irina can't be far behind."

" Good lets search separately, that way we'll report to each other if we find them."

" Got it." Rodan flew in one direction and battra flew another to look for them. Since they were looking for asia it was a little bit difficult since finding a women with blonde hair in a crowd is alot of work. " Come on, come on." Battra found a group of people wearing the school uniform that ren showed them. " Ok uniform now to find the girls."

Rodan as searching in another part, They flew high enough to not be noticed but not too high so they won't see. " Ok, they got to be around here somewhere." Searching for asia was being a hassle now until rodan got an idea. " Wait if xenovia's with her then it should be easier." So now he was looking for blue with a green split like hair. After about 10 minutes he caught close.

" Hey xenoiva, look how cute this is." Rodan heard that voice and recognized it.

" Find you." Rodan then followed where it came from and saw who he was looking for. He hovered above as he saw asia, xenovia and irina along with a brown haired girl and two boys with them.

" Perfect now to tell battra." Rodan then flew away from them. Asia thought she saw something as she looked up.

" Asia what's the matter?" Xenovia asked her.

" Its. Its nothing i just thought i saw something." They then went back to their business liked nothing happend. Rodan then met back up with battra.

" You found them."

" Yeah they're in the shopping district of town."

" Okay? Now what." Battra asked him." Rodan then looked at a clock as it was now 1 o' clock.

" We have another hour before ren gets here, until then we watch the girls because I did see two other boys with them."

" So if they touch them?"

" We burn them alive."

" Cool." they said casually as battra followed rodan to where the girls were.

 _On the train to kyoto._

Almost to their destination now , ren and zilla sat in their seats, titano was using the bathroom and zilla was looking out the window.

" Hey zilla." She then looked at him " I'm gonna take a nap, so wake me when we get there."

" Sure ren." Ren then closed his eyes and went to sleep. He then was in a all white room with people in front of them seating in seats, wearing all white robes. Ren has entered this room before which who he was looking at past users of the boosted gear.

" Yo, how have you all been." He said trying to see if they speak but now luck. " Hm? Still nothing uh." He waved his hand around one and used his tail to smack the face of one. He then looked at one who was a lot younger then the other ones. " You seem a little younger then these old guys."

" **Thats because he was the youngest to activate the juggernaut drive, The power was too great and he was lost to it."** Ddraig said as ren heard his voice.

" Damn shame but still that kind of power that they couldn't control." He then ended up saying some of the quotes. " I the red dragon who stole the principle of domination from god."

 **" Hey now."**

" Don't worry Ddraig i'm not gonna finish it... But still i mark the infinite what does that mean?"

" Its means of a power that you have yet to claim." Ren heard the voice and turned around to see a blonde women wearing purple dragon like outfit.

" **Elsha?"**

" Hello Ddraig its been a while, you must be ren its a pleasure to meet you."

" Uh? Same here i guess."

 **" Ren this is elsha, she's the first female red dragon and succeeded to defeat albion."**

" How Ddraig you sound more please with yourself with this one."

" Well i'm the first non human to be a red dragon so it's more of reason why."

" **Her and belzard were the only ones to be true successors of the boosted gear."**

" And we have been watching you ren, ever since you awakened the gear." She said to him.

" And who's this belzard?"

" **Belzard is another red dragon who succeeded in defeating albion, twice even."**

" You serious?! Twice!"

" Don't worry ren your on your way up their." Ren then slumped over in defeat. Elsha then made a appear a small box in her hand. " Now for your gift."

" Uh? What's this suppose to be."

" This is your true potential."

" My true potential."

" With the training you've been doing with the boosted gear and the power of destruction, this will help more fluidly control both at the same time."

" Really? Thats awesome." Ren said in excitement.

" But be warned." Ren then stopped being excited. " This power is affected by your emotions, if you were to lose control, even for a minute you'll destroy yourself along with everything around you."

" Destroy everything?" Ren then remembered his mutated transformation to the juggernaut drive, from that he developed a new fear which was to lose control and become the monster they called him. " Elsha i don't want that to happen." Ren said to her.

" Its ok ren, as long as you think of your pillar of strength, you should be ok."

" My pillar of strength." Ren tried to make sense on what that might be but realized that it was someone not something. " Rias."

" As long as she's on your mind, you won't risk losing control." She then handed ren the box.

" Uh? I'm not expecting anything to pop out of this thing am i? " He asked her

" I have no idea, its your power, not mine." With that said, ren got some confidence for this.

" Ok, ok here we go." Ren then slowly opened the box as the light shined as he looked at the content in inside.

Ren then opened his eyes to still be on the train with zilla looking out the window.

" What the." Ren then looked around to see where the box went. " Ddraig what just happened.

" **Apparently as you opened the box, something jumped out of it."**

 **"** Are you fucking serious!" His yelling got zilla's attention.

" Ren whats wrong?" She asked him.

" Zilla um? Lets just say that my true potential just got loose and i need your help to find it." Zilla had no idea what he was dreaming of but agreed none the less.

" Ok what does it look like."

" I don't know just... Look for something small."

" Small, ok got it." Ren then looked under his sight and zilla with hers. Titano finally got out of the bathroom to see what they were doing.

" Uh? What are you two doing?" He asked them.

" Looking for ren's potential." Titano then wondered.

" Ok? How long was i in the bathroom."

" Less talky more looking." ren said as Titano then helped them as he looked at the sets across from them.

" AAAAHHHH!" They heard a scream from on one of the upper seats.

" Must grab oppai." A man was grabbing a women's chest for no apparent reason.

" Molester!" The three looked at the situation ahead of them.

" So humans love a women's chest that much."

" Just keep looking." Ren said to zilla as they kept looking.

 _Kyoto station._

After a unusual 2 hour train ride, ren, titano and zilla made it safely to Kyoto.

" Ok now we got to find rodan and battra."

" But they could be anywhere ow!" Titano said as a rock hit his head. He looked up to see rodan and battra on the open roof. " Found them."

" Uhhhhh! Get away from me." They heard the scream as another man was chasing a women.

" I must squeeze fun bags." Another molester that they saw on the way here.

" Ren does this happen alot."

" Zilla i can't even tell you that, even if i knew come on lets meet up with them." Ren and them left the station as they saw rodan and battra go to an alleyway. Ren and them walked in as they settled on the ground.

" Here you go ren." Battra handed ren the backpack that his mother gave him for his journey.

" Thanks battra so did you find asia and them."

" They went to the shopping part of town and now their heading to the thousand gates."

" They also have a couple of boys following them." Ren was now alarmed by this.

" Did they touch her." Ren was almost angry judgment by his tone.

" Relax ren." Rodan said to him. " We kept a close eye on them, they haven't done anything funny yet."

" Ok, ok good."

" So whats the plan now." Titano asked him.

" Now i go see them, I need you guys to be on guard duty when i'm with them."

" Why don't you want us with you ren." Zilla asked him.

" Because chances are azazel with them and since they don't know you guys exist, it will be a lot of explaining to do so i need you guys to keep out of sight until i need you." They nodded as they understood what he meant

" Alright ren we'll keep watch over you guys."

" At least let us escort you to them." Rodan and battra said him.

" Fair enough now lets get going."

" Rodger." They said in unison to him as they left the alley way and to where asia ans them are.

After following their scent, even if it was a walk ren and them made it to the thousand gates and the temple but noticed nobody was their.

" You sure, you guys saw them walk in here." Ren asked battra and rodan.

" Yeah they were just here, i know it."

" Wait you guys hear that."

 **Sounds of a fight**

They heard what looks like a fight is going on somewhere near them.

" We gotta hurry." Ren said as he jumped on top of the temple with battra and rodan floating next to him with zilla and titano climbing up to him. They saw what was going on as xenovia and irina and kiba were fighting off men with white robes and looks like different animals heads. Xenovia had a wooden sword and not durandal.

" What are they fighting." Zilla asked.

" Battra do you know." Ren asked him.

" I think so i think those are youkai."

" Uh? What?" Titano asked him.

" Their basically sprites that inhabit part of Japan, their usual not hostile towards visitors who go to their shrine."

" Ok? Then why are they attacking them. do they know that their devils and angels." Rodan asked. The fight then ended as the youkai were leaving, Ren needed answers as he got down to ground level.

" Rodan." He got his attention. " Think your fast enough to grab one of those youkai for me."

" Thought you never ask." In a gust of wind, rodan flew off to grab one of them.

" What are you thinking ren." Battra asked him.

" I have a hunch that something bigger is going down and i need ask one of those youkai."

" Ok but you think rodan if fast enough to catch one." Zilla asked

" Special delivery." Rodan floated down as he dropped a youkai with a crow like head in front of ren. He then looked up to see the monsters.

" Who are you people." The youkai said as he was nervous.

" They shouldn't be the one's you should worry about." Seeing who heard that made the youkai tremble as he say ren with an angry look in his eyes.

" R-red dragon emperor." He then bowed on his hands and knees to ren. " Please forgive me, i did not know that you knew those devils." Ren then kneeled down to him.

" Its fine, it happens." The youkai then looked at him

" Y-your not going to hurt me?"

" No." Ren then grabbed him by his neck and slammed him down on the ground. " I'm going to kill you! If you don't tell me what i want to know." This act of aggressiveness was new to rodan and them as ren never really showed it before.

" Woah! He's pissed."

" Just like his father, gets mad if you mess with him." Titano and rodan said to this. Ren then talked to the youkai.

" Now tell me, why did you attack those devils."

" *cough* We were ordered by princess kunou." He struggled to ren's grip.

" And who is princess kunou." He asked.

" The nine tailed *cough* Fox who leads the youkai."

" And why did she order you to attack."

" Because her mother is missing." Hearing that, ren let go of him as he got his breath back.

" What do you mean her mother is missing."

" *cough* * cough* Several days ago a group of people broke into the castle and stole yasaka, kunou's mother, we thought that the group of devils were the ones that took her."

" Why did they take her."

" I don't know." Ren knew he needed to persuade him.

" Hey titano." He got his attention. " You feeling a little hungry?" He asked him.

" Um? A little bit i have a appetite for a good crow." He said making the youkai shiver and fear."

" I swear! It's all i know please spare me red dragon." Ren knew he was telling the truth as he would not be begging to have his life spared.

" Get out of here then." With haste the youkai left ren and the monsters.

" So their attacking because some fox's mother got kidnapped, that seems a bit overreacting to me." Zilla said.

" They must be desperate since its their queen." Battra said to them.

" Ren any thoughts on this." Rodan asked him.

" If my hunch is correct then that group i told you guys about is here in kyoto."

" Those khaos guys? I thought you said that you dealt with them." Titano said to him. Ren some what knew that vali isn't behind this so it must be somebody different calling the shots.

" I did but judge by how that they kidnapped a queen, they must be planning something different then."

" So what do we do now." Battra asked.

" Look we still need to hook up with asia and them, if azazel and them know about this and that means their gonna need all the help they can get."

" So still the same as before."

" Yeah, i still got their scent so lets find the place that their staying at."

" Rodger." They said to him as they left the shrine to find asia and them as they soon learn what is transpiring in kyoto

 _Later at night at the hotel._

They found the place that they were staying at. Rodan, titano, battra and zilla were calm and cool but ren was getting a little nervous. They ran across the street and into the bushes to hid.

" Ok ren you ready." Ren felt butterfly's in his stomach as he was about to meet asia again after 11 months away from her.

" I don't know about this guys." They then looked at him in question.

" What's the matter ren?" Zilla asked

" I just don't think i'm ready to face them just yet."

" Ren come on." Rodan said to him. " You said it yourself that you trained to be a better person for them."

" I know but."

" But nothing." Titano said to him. " You told us everyday that you missed these girls and now you don't know if you can face them." Ren was at a loss for words to what his family was telling us.

" Just go ren." Battra then said to him. We'll be on the roof of the building, we'll make sure that nothing bad happens." Ren then took a deep breath and a smile on his face.

" Thanks guys i'll see you in the morning." Ren the climbed the tree to go further up.

" Alright everyone we're on guard duty, we don't let any trouble on we're watch understand."

" Got it." They listened to rodan ad they climbed and flew to the top.

Ren then followed the scent to the 3rd floor as he looked as a window and through the blinds he saw asia had just walked into her room.

" Asia." It had been 11 months since he's seen any of the girls it has only been their voices that he heard. He then pulled out his phone and made a call.

 **Phone ringing**

Asia heard her phone ring as she looked who was calling as it put a smile on her face.

" Hey ren."

" _Hi asia, how's kyoto."_

" It's good, we saw a lot of shops, we even went through the thousand gates."

" _Thats great asia, who's all with you."_

" It's just xenovia, kiba and irina. Rossweise and azazel are watching over us during the trip."

" _I see."_

" How's training." She asked him

" _its good with luck i should be done in another 2 months."_

 _"_ 2 months?" Asia then felt a little sad as ren saw through the window

" _Asia? Whats wrong."_ He asked her.

" Its nothing its just." She then rubbed the tears off her face. " I miss you."

" _I know but asia can you do something for me."_ She wondered about that.

" Sure ren anything."

" _Open up your blinds to your window._ " Asia's eyes widen as she looked at her window, How did he know where she was at or the window.

" Ren."

" _Just do it."_ She then walked over to her window and moved the blinds slowly to see a red skinned creature with red and blue eyes staring at her, talking on the phone.

" Ren." She then opened up the window as he then came in and stood in front of her.

" Hey asia." With tears in her eyes, she hugged him after being away for so long. He hugged her too as he wanted to for so long.

" I missed you ren."

" I missed you too." He then looked at her wiping the tears from her eyes.

" I thought that you were."

" I finished training earlier then i expected so my family decided that it was time for me to come back here."

" Does... rias know."

" No and i want to keep it a suprise for her, think you guys can do that."

" Sure ren." She then hugged him again. " I'm just glad that your here."

" Same here." Ren then thought about it. " Hey that makes you lucky asia."

" Huh?" She then looked at him wondering.

" You get to have me for two whole day to yourself." She then blushed to the thought of having him alone."

" Oh! Uh? I don't know if i can." He then kissed her which left her in shock and suprise. She then closed her eyes to enjoy it as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **Knock, knock.**

They stopped kissing as they heard the knocking.

" Hey asia, are you ready to take a bath." It was a voice that ren was unfamiliar with.

" Yeah sure be right out kiryuu." She then looked at ren again. " I... will be right back ren."

" Ok asia." She then left ren and walked out the door. Ren then just fell to the floor as he was happy as he can be right now.

" God i missed the taste of lips on mine."

" _Hey come on dude hurry up, i want to see some tit_." Ren's ears picked up as he heard a couple of men talking.

" _Yeah this is an opportunity of a_ _lifetime_." Ren then growled as he did not want any one, in this case in males to look at asia and them naked.

" Fucking perverts."

The two perverts were walking up the stairs to be meet with rossweise who was wearing a red track suit.

" As a women i can not allow you two to peek." She said to them with a stern voice.

" Come on miss rossweise let us pass."

" No!"

" So what are you going to do stop us."

" Yes, as a women who will protect the family body." She failed to noticed who was behind her a this creature had its fangs and claws out as the two men were looking behind her. " So for your acts you will receive."

" AAAAHHHHH!" They ran off before she could finish.

" Wow! I must be a better teacher then i thought, must've scared the pants off of them."

" Yeah i don't think so." She heard from behind her.

" AAACCCKKKK!" She was shrieked as she saw who it was.

" Hey rose."

" Wha? Ren!" She then looked at him only for him to stare at her eyes. " When did you get back."

" Just now, took awhile for me to get here though."

" But i thought you were training, wait." She then blocked the way into the girls bathroom. " I won't let you pass."

" Come on rose you know me better than that." She blushed as he called her by her real name. " I heard that asia and them got attacked."

" Wait how did you know?"

" I figured that since nobody was going to be home, my choices were either here or the underworld and since i can't use teleport circles."

" Oh. Sorry does rias know your here."

" No and i want to keep that a secret until you guys get back."

" Ren that's sweet." He then blushed to her gesture.

" Well i uh? hey aren't you gonna get a bath." She then blushed.

" i would but someone needs to make sure that nobody peeps."

" I'll stand guard don't worry."

" But aren't you worried that people will see you."

" I'm not really too worried about that anymore i'll just tell them its a costume, Go on bathe."

" Oh okay thanks ren." Ren the sat down on the steps on guard as rossweise stopped in the hallway to the bathroom.

" _Thats sweet of him, keeping his return a suprise for his love."_ She then realized what kind of opportunity she has. " _Wait if rias or akeno doesn't know he's here."_ She then turned to look at him. " _I have him all to myself for the next two days."_ She was blushing madly to the thought of ren doing things with her. " _Calm down rossweise just play it cool, cool."_ She then turned around to ask him something.

" Hey ren." He then looked at her. " Would you like to join me?" He then blushed to her idea.

" Wait you want me to join you?" She then went up to his chest.

" Well i've figured that you haven't touched a pair of breasts in almost a year." He then blushed more to her saying that. " and I've been thinking that since i have you for 2 whole days, why don't you enjoy my body."

" Whoa rose, i don't think that." She then kissed him as all his thoughts just went out the window, he wanted to wait until he saw rias again to do it but now.

" _Sorry rias."_

 _Gremory bath house_.

 **Sounds of water**

Rias then sat down in water to let her body soak as her, akeno and koneko wanted to relax.

" Hm? What is it akeno." She asked as akeno stared at her.

" I'm just wondering why ren likes your boobs over mine." A question that felt out of place.

" Huh? Well you're a little bit bigger than mine, right koneko." She asked her.

" Too be honest i don't see a difference." She then looked at rias. " It does look like that her's are bigger."

" Then if thats the case." Akeno then went over and groped rias.

" Hey! Akeno what are you doing."

" Maybe its the shape or the softness." She was making rias moan a little due to how sensitive they are.

" Akeno stop."

" I just want to see why he likes them so much."

" Just drop it he looks mine more, that is that."

" No mine are bigger so he should like mine more." They argued as koneko was annoyed as she was hit with some water. They then settled down their argument.

" Akeno just what is with you."

" My, my you get so temperamental rias." She said to tease her. Rias then just sighed and thought about ren.

" _Ren please come home soon."_

 _Back in kyoto._

Azazel then stood outside of rossweise door.

" Well lets hope that miss virgin is ready for this." He was about to knock until he heard something.

" _Oh god! Oh god!"_ It sounded like that rossweise was having fun.

" Oh she got lucky."

" _My tit, suck my tits."_ Azazel then wide eyes then remembered why he was here. ( **Let me clarify that ren wasn't having sex with her, he was** **just** **pleasuring her**

" Focus azazel, focus."

 **Knock, knock.**

He knocked as the noised he heard stopped as rossweise opened the door.

" Oh azazel, what bring you here." He took noticed that she had her panties and her upper red track suit unzipped on her.

 **"** Sounds like you were having a good time."

" Well you know, you met someone special someday."

 **"** Thats saying something coming from you." She then got a little mad

" What do you want azazel."

" You know that meeting that we're supposed to have with asia and them."

" Oh! Sorry let me get dressed." She went to her closet as azazel walked in and noticed a body under the covers on her bed. He now wanted a chat with this guy.

" Hey buddy, i know that this is weird for you but what do you see in her." He then saw the body move around." I mean the lady is a disaster waiting to happen and you want to hit that, jeez." He then looked at the wall. " Guessing anybody could get anyone these days. Even rias waiting for her monster to come back."

" You better not say one word about her."

" Hey buddy i was just." Azazel looked and was meet with angry eyes and a growl from ren." Whoa! He then stood up in suprise. " Ren! Where the hell did you come from."

" Nowhere i just popped up."

" Where have you been."

" Can't tell you that." Azazel was getting annoyed.

" Could you at least tell me why your here."

" Sure, i was training, got done and i wanted to come home." Rossweise then came out fully dressed.

" Wait a minute you and rossweise, here?" he asked.

" Come on azazel their's no time for that." She said as she dragged him out of the room leaving ren alone. He then remembered to be in asia's room.

" Ah! Its good to be back." he said as he walked out of the room and went back to asia's for the night, tomorrow he reunites with everyone else.

 **Ok second chapter done. Now let me ask you guys this do you want me to do lemons in story because i think that what i did wrong in the last one was not filled in enough sexual stuff in the beginning so let me know. Also let me give you guys an update on ren when he trained for 11 months.**

 **Their are a few different things about him.**

 **1\. he is now 6,4 instead of 6,2**

 **2\. he has black markings like lines from his red arm to his back to where the new sword tattoo is. No its not transcendence, its a new one that i will show soon. His white arm is the same so no changes**

 **3\. He will now has the power of destruction along with his boosted gear But the difference is, rias's is red and black but ren's is red and white so something different.**

 **Enjoy this because i don't know when i feel like putting up chapter three**


	3. Reunion with devils

_The Following morning._

After arriving in kyoto yesterday, ren slept with asia for the night, last night there was a meeting with asia's group, rossweise, azazel and serafall involving the situation with the local youkai, Now knowing that it is the khaos brigade behind it, they now had to be prepared for the worse. After the meeting, ren talked to azazel about keeping his return a suprise to rias which he'd agreed on as long as ren did his best to help them.

Ren opened his eyes a little bit to be see the ceiling as what he layed on was a mat on the floor, next to him was a sleeping asia with a goofy smile on her face. He rolled over and wrapped her arms around her as she snuggled further into his red scaly chest. She then opened her eyes to look at him.

" I feel like i'm dreaming." Ren just chuckled to what she said.

" Its funny i was about to say the same thing." He said to her as he kissed her, to asia it was a blessing or so to say when ren does this, In ren's mind this was one of the things that he missed even though it can get a little crazy with them.

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

They stopped their make out session to hear someone knocking on her door.

" Hey asia are you ready for some early morning training." Ren recognized the voice to be xenovia.

" Yeah xenovia just about."

" We'll be on the roof when your ready." They heard footsteps as she left. Asia got up to get dressed from her pajamas.

" Training?" Ren asked as he got up.

" Yeah it was something that kiba decided to do while we're here."

" Would you guys like some help with that." Asia then looked at him as he stood up.

" Sure ren, xenovia and irina would be happy to see you." No doubt that seeing xenovia again after 11 months, she's probably still on the whole giving her a baby fiasco.

" Your probably right but i don't think irina has that kind of happiness towards me unlike you and xenovia."

" That's not true." She said as she got fully dressed into a red track suit. " Irina wanted you to come back just as much as we did." Asia said to him.

" Really?" She nodded to him. " I didn't think of that, you ready to go."

" Yeah." Ren then escorted asia out of her room and onto the roof of the building.

 _On the roof._

Xenovia and kiba were doing a little bit of sparring with rossweise and irina watching them closely. They then heard footsteps as they saw asia came up.

" Asia, your just in time." Rossweise said to her.

" What kept you." Irina asked her.

" Well I sort've got some help with us."

" Help? Who is it." Kiba asked her.

" Come on kiba, just because it's been 11 months dosen't been mean you could forget about me." They saw ren walk up next to asia which left a look of suprise on kiba, xenovia and irina's face but a smile on asia's and rossweise.

" Ren!"

" Ack!" Xenovia tackled him to the ground in joy. She then looked at him, the blue haired with a green split swordsmen wearing a white shirt and bloomers.

" I've missed you ren."

" I missed you too xenovia but could you please get off of me."

" Oh! Sorry." She got off of him as he was able to stand up again.

" It's good to see you ren."

" Same here kiba." They then fist bumped with each other. Irina then came up and hugged him which left him surprised.

" Welcome back ren."

" Thanks irina." She then realized what she did and blushed as she moved back away from him.

" Sorry I didn't mean to do that."

" Its alright." Now they had a lot of questions for him to answer.

" So ren when did you get back." Kiba asked him.

" About yesterday but rias told me that you guys went to Kyoto and her and akeno went to the underworld so i came here since i couldn't get to her."

" You've gotten taller." Rossweise said as she noticed.

" Yeah apparently i'm still growing in my human size."

" Does rias know that your here?" Another thing that he had to ask of them.

" No she dosen't but i want to keep it that way to suprise her, think you guys can keep this from her." They all then looked at each other.

" Sure ren, we won't say a word." Kiba said to him to reassure. Xenovia the noticed that on ren's chest was a crystal in the shape of a triangle in the middle of his chest.

" Ren what is this on your chest." Ren then looked at the crystal.

" Oh, that to be honest i have no idea. I just woke up one morning and it was just... There." Xenovia and irina poked it as it was hard as a diamond.

" What happened during your training." Irina asked him.

" Well my father said i was done so he let me leave the island but there was one condition that i had to follow." he said to them making them wonder.

" What was the condition?" Asia asked him.

" It was not to leave alone."

" Wait so your not alone?" Xenovia asked him.

" Nope. You guys can come out now."

 **Sound of a busting a vent open.**

They heard a vent open as titano and zilla came out of it.

" Ok i'm now claustrophobic." Titano said

" It was your idea to sleep in there."

" I didn't think it was a tight squeeze."

" It's a vent!" Titano and zilla argued with each other. Then with a gust of wing, rodan landed on a landing behind them as well has battra hovering next to him.

" You brought them with you." Irina asked ren.

" Yeah since titano and zilla couldn't fly i had to make sure they got here in foot while battra and rodan made it here before we did." Rossweise then looked at rodan.

" So i'm guessing that your leading them."

" Nope he is." He pointed at ren.

" But aren't you like one of the older monsters."

" yeah figured you would be the one to lead rodan." Rossweise and irina said to him.

" Trust me i did ask godzilla if he wanted me to lead but part of ren's training was to be a better leader so he's the one leading us.."

" He's been doing a good job so far, we're able to got on a train to come here." Zilla said as they wondered about that.

" Ren, you let them on a train." Kiba asked him.

" Yeah it was sort of the only thing i could of think of to get them here."

" But aren't you worried that you might freak people out in public." Asia asked him.

" I sort've came up with an idea to say that we're wearing costumes so people won't have to freak out if they see us."

" And? That worked." Irina asked.

" Surprisingly yeah."

" We've also learned of the situation that you guys are facing, battra said to them.

" So you know what's going on." Xenovia asked ren.

" Yeah, the khaos brigade kidnapped the youkai's leader." He said knowing about it.

" Have you figured out why they did that." Rossweise asked him.

" No, i know this isn't vali's thing so you can count him out."

" So someone else is behind this." Kiba said to them.

" Good thing i brought some help with me." Ren said referring to the other monsters.

" But does azazel know about them being here." Asia asked him.

" No but i want to keep it that way." Ren said to them.

" Why ren azazel will understand." Irina said to him.

" Look azazel knows that my father is still around and having him know that their are other monsters like him running around will spell trouble for them." They heard him as he did had a point situation with godzilla still around is one thing but more monsters will cause a stir in the underworld or in heaven.

" You do have a point their ren."

" But that dosen't mean we'll try to help in any way we can." Zilla said to them. Ren then wanted to ask xenovia something.

" Hey xenovia." She then looked at him. " How come you don't have durandal on you."

" I lent durandal with some alchemists But as of now i'm unarmed."

" Its alright if things go south, i'll just throw you aschelon."

" I appreciate that ren." She said blushing.

" Alright then, i heard you guys were doing a little training." **BOOST** Ren then equipped his sacred gear. " Lets see if you two have gotten tougher since I've been gone." Kiba and xenovia then got into a stance and were ready to spar with ren.

" Just because your back dosen't mean we'll go easy on you." Kiba said to him.

" I wouldn't count on it." They then charged at him while everyone else, monsters included watched as they sparred.

 _A little bit later in the afternoon._

" Hey asia are you ready." A brown haired girl now know kiryuu knocked on asia's door.

" yeah come on asia."

" We're gonna miss seeing everything." She had the two from last night who tried to peak at the girls bathroom. But when the door opened they meet ren.

" Yo." They were lets say shocked to see this person in asia's room.

" Uh? Who are you."

" Sorry everyone." Asia came up in front of ren with the still look of suprise on their faces.

" Uh? Asia who is this guy."

" Oh! This is ren, he's uh? He's um?" She tried to come up with a way to explain this.

" I'm her boyfriend." The two men had their jaws dropped to when he said that.

" _BOYFRIEND!"_ Asia was blushing due to what he said.

" Hey uh? Ren, Can i ask what your doing here." Kiryuu asked ren.

" Oh! I used to work in some of the churches that asia was around, after spending some time together, we ended up dating and became well a thing." he said making up the story.

" And Why do you look like that."

" My parents work here in kyoto as costume designers, so if they need a costume that they need testing, i wear them."

" But how'd you know that asia was here." One of the boys asked.

" She called me after she arrived here, said she was excited to see me."

" Asia is this guy really your boyfriend."

" Yes, ren is my... boyfriend." The two boys were sobbing in the hallway. " I ready to go if you guys are."

" Go ahead asia, let me just get these idiots up to their feet." Ren and asia left her to deal with the perverts.

" Ren." He looked at her as she was blushing a mad storm.

" Sorry about that asia, i had to come up with a story that they would buy." She then hugged his arm.

" Its ok... I like calling you my boyfriend." Ren was now pink on his face to when she said that as they left the hallway.

 _In town._

It was now a new day in kyoto. Asia with xenovia and irina explored the shops more along with kiryuu with the two boys and with ren so yeah this will be fun. Ren had the two boys behind him staring at his back.

" Hey xenovia look at this." One of the shops that they went too, asia picked up a white cat statue. " Isn't this cute."

" It is." Asia then looked at the price of the cat.

" I wished i had more money to buy this."

" Don't worry asia." Ren then got some yen out to give to the shop keep.

" Ren you don't have to do that."

" I know but i want to see you be happy." She then blushed as ren handed the man the amount of yen to buy the cat. " Thank you sir." Ren said to the shop owner.

" Thanks ren." Asia was now happy. The two boys jaws dropped again.

" Hm? Maybe you perverts can learn a thing or two from ren."

" As if!" They said in unison. They then approached some stone steps they saw xenovia rush up the steps to see which she was excited to see.

" Amazing!" She saw a golden temple across the water, because apparently xenovia likes shiny things. " It's so shiny." She hugged asia as ren chuckled.

" Wow she really likes shiny things." Ren said to irina.

" This was one of the things she wanted to see." Irina said to him. Ren then looked at the girls as they were happy with each other. Ren was happy to see them smile but he can't wait to see rias again, long red hair, a beautiful smile and very, very busty figure.

" Hey!" Ren snapped out of his day dream to have one of the boy talk to him. " We have a bone to pick with you."

" _Oh joy."_ Ren thought in his head.

" You may be asia's boyfriend but you better stay away from xenovia and irina."

" Yeah those two busty girls belong to us." Ren was now getting irritated so he decided to toy with them.

" Ok but do you two want to know something." They then wondered what he mean't " 2 out of 3."

" Uh? What does that mean." One of the boys asked.

" Well take a guess, what's the one thing that you two so desperately want to lose." They thought about it and knew what is was and then were shocked to realize what he meant.

" You nailed them!" Ren then had a smirk on his face. " Who?"

" Hm, Asia and xenovia."

" But, how?" They said in defeat."

" Oh and one more thing." he then got real closer to them. " If you two ever think about touching or peeping on them ever again." Ren then got his claws ready. " Then say goodbye to the things that make you two a man." They then covered their privates for protection.

" Ren are you coming." Asia asked him.

" Be right there." Ren then walked back to asia and them leaving the two boys scarred for life and in fear of him.

 _In a little resting area._

The group then rested on some stone seats next to some bushes.

" Kyoto is such a nice place." Irina said.

" Yeah, there's alot of history here."

" Ahhhh! pervert get back." They then heard the screaming women.

" Must touch. boobs." The group heard what was going on. ( **The perverts and kiryuu are not with them now.)**

" Man here too, what's with the molesters lately."

 **Phone ringing.**

Asia looked at her phone as akeno was calling.

" Ren its akeno." She told him.

" Answer it just like normal." Ren told her as she answered.

" Hey akeno." She listened as she was talking to her, akeno along with rias are the two women that are carrying his child, He still wants to keep his return a surprise to them so he wants to make sure. Asia was then done with the call and looked them.

" She just wanted to tell us that the youkai aren't hostile, they just need help."

" How come they haven't ask us for help yet." Ren asked.

" Don't worry ren, azazel and serafall for trying to get an audience with them." Kiba said to them.

" Oh and ren." He then looked at asia. " Her and rias were wondering why you didn't call them yesterday. " In the middle of traveling to kyoto, ren to forget to call rias.

" Shit, knew i forgot something." Ren then pulled out his phone. " I'll be right back you guys."

 **Rustling bushes**

Now the youkai had surrounded them as they were cautious and defensive about them.

" OK never mind then." Ren said as he put the one away.

" Come with us." The youkai said to them, ren and them followed them down a path and wen through a gate that lead to nijo castle or at least a sprite form of it. In front of the place was azazel, serafall and a little girl with nine fox tails behind her.

" _That must be kunou._ " Ren thought in his mind.

" Took you all long enough."

" The meeting about to start." Azazel and serafall to his group. Kunou the approached them.

" I'm very sorry for my childish behavior, I should not have attacked you so aimlessly. " She then bowed to them. " Please forgive me." They were a little surprised to her manner despite how asia and them described her yesterday. Ren then walked in front of her and kneeled down.

" Hey." She then looked at him. " We haven't met yet, my name is ren." He then held his hand out to her. She was being cautious at first but shoke his hand because she knew who he was. " And you don't need to apologize, If we'd known that if your mother was taken, we would have helped you sooner." She appreciated his offer and made her smile.

" Thank you red dragon emperor." She said to him with the rest of the group smiled to his approach to her. They then went inside and sat down on their knees in the main room to discuss the situation. One of the elder youkai then spoke.

" Ever since the queen was taken, we offered a ransom for her return from money to power but with no luck they refused to give her up." Azazel and serafall then wondered why they took her.

" If there any reason that they would take her." Azazel asked one of the elders.

" She's leader of the youkai here in kyoto, We don't harm anyone and the queen is no acceptance."

" Here this is what she looks like." One of the elders then rolled of a large scroll that had her picture on it which from looking at, She's like an adult version of kunou. Asia then looked at ren as he stared but he was not blushing one bit to the picture.

" Ren are you ok?" He then looked at her.

" Yeah i'm fine asia, why do you ask?"

" Well its just, your not blushing."

" Why would i blush." He didn't understand what she was getting at as she dropped it.

" Never mind, just forget what i said." Ren was now weirded out by asia's question.

" Please." They looked at kunou as she was on her knees. " Please save my mother, i would do anything to see here returned her with no harm." The rest of the elders then bowed.

" Please." They were really surprised about this.

" Well i don't see why not." Azazel said.

" We weren't talking to you." One of the elders said to him. " Please, o'king of monsters save our queen." Which they refereed to ren as everyone looked at him.

" Why ask me, i'm not in charge here." He said to the youkai.

" We understand but we highly respect godzilla much more his son." Which surprised the group as well as ren.

" Ren did you know about this." Irina asked him.

" Nope its the first I've heard of this."

" So just asking here what did godzilla do that made you have high respect for him." Serafall asked them.

" Its true in the past that godzilla would come and destroy the city of kyoto." Which left everyone's jaws dropped.

" But he would never harm us youkai as we were not humans, therefore he left us be." Now more information was now added in ren's mind as his father knew the youkai.

" Alright then i promise to bring you queen back."

" Thank you." The youkai said to them.

" Looks like your gonna be famous here ren." Azazel said to him.

" * sigh* Probably." Then he thought of going home to see rias again. " _I really wish that the next day would go by quick."_

 _Gremory bathhouse again._

 **Sounds of running water**

" Its a good thing that the youkai that kiba showed us weren't a threat." Rias said as she scrubbed her body.

" They did not seem the violent type so thats good." Koneko said as she was under a shower head.

" But still, must be fun to be exploring Kyoto." Koneko then imagined herself in the city.

" Starry night sky, fireworks, parades, beautiful lights."

" Asia, xenovia and irina are really cute maybe they might come home with someone." Akeno said to rias.

" Good for them." She said with no care in the world with a smile so akeno stepped up her teasing game.

" Or maybe, ren decides to pay them a little visit." That made rias's smile go away. " He might have gotten done early and after all it has been 11 months since he's seen a naked body.

" Akeno, that's enough." She said telling her to stop. " I don't understand why you have to joke about something important as ren's training."

" Oh i know its just you make the most adorable face when your jealous." Rias blushed madly as the thought raced her mind.

 _Back in Kyoto in asia's room._

" Ren what all do you have in here." Asia said as she looked through ren's backpack that he brought with him.

" I honestly don't know it was sort have a random thing that they gave me when i left." She looked through it as she found sunglasses, sleeping powder, chocolate bars. ( **Ren likes chocolate** ) A notepad with colored pencils and the last thing.

" Ren whats this." She said as he looked at the jar filled with the purple slime.

" Woah!" He then grabbed it out of her hands. " Lets just leave this along for now, okay asia." She didn't know why he panicked like that.

" O.k?"

 **Knock, knock.**

They heard some hard knocks on the door.

" Get out here ren!"

" Fight us like men." It was the two perverts again and they sounded mad.

" They must really not like you."

" Well i don't really care, hide." Ren pulled asia into her closet as they opened the door and saw no one.

" Huh? He's not here." They then closed the door and left the hall way. In the closet, asia was right next to him with a blush on her face.

" Ok i think their gone." He then felt her hugging his arm.

" Hey ren can i ask you something."

" Uh? Sure asia name it."

" Since i have you for the next day do you think its alright that we, you know?" Ren then blushed as he knew what she was talking about.

" Is that what you want to do right now." His answer was a kiss from her on the lips. Her lips pressed against his, like the taste of a fruit that he loved.

" More then anything." They kissed again as ren was about to put his hands on her.

 **Closet door opening.**

" Woah Hey xenovia look at this." Ren and asia stopped kissing while asia looked at them with interest.

" Oh a pg 13 moment asia, were you going to bump it to rated R or M for mature." Asia could not believe what was going on right now as she passed out in the closet.

" Hey asia stay with me."

" I'm coming in." Xenovia said to him.

" Excuse me." Irina also came in as she closed the closet door.

" Alright lets get started." Xenovia then got a little closer to ren. " Remember ren you still promise me a child."

" _After 11 months, She's still on about that!"_ Ren said in his mind.

" Xenovia are you sure, you want to do this."

" Relax irina think about the benefits of having ren's child."

" Having ren's child. It would be the a great asset to heaven." She said with stars in her eyes. " A child from the red dragon emperor much more the son of godzilla, what a true blessing."

" Now lets get started." Xenovia then took off her shirt.

" Wait a minute you two! We're still in a closet."

" Oh relax ren, its not like doing it in here will differ it from normal so penis out mister." Xenovia said as she took of her bra as ren stared, then a light was shined in as it was irina's halo.

" Ok that angel light is making thing very uneasy for me." Xenovia then shoved him into her chest.

" It has been 11 months since you touched a women's body so i might need to help you rekindle that feeling." For having her boobs in her face, ren was trying to control his primal urges the best he can.

" Uh? What's going on?" Asia asked as she woke up from her sudden nap.

" Oh good morning asia, ren was about to give me his genes."

" He's what?!"

" Don't worry asia, once i bear his child i'll let you have him next."

" No your not!" Asia said with a stern voice.

" Excuse me."

" The only person who should bear ren's child is me so move over." She said as she undressed as she exposed her body to him. now both her and xenovia were fighting over ren.

" Wow I've never seen them fight like this." Irina said as she watched. Ren was trying his damn hardest not to go crazy.

" _Don't go crazy, don't go crazy."_ Having two sets of boobs in his face, one being bigger then the other. Thoughts then clouded his mind as he wanted to do so many things to them as he know beared his teeth and the pupils in his eyes then changed to a heart. " _FUCK IT!"_

 **CHOMP!**

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xenovia moaned loudly as her and asia's fighting stopped, with wide eyes from both asia and irina, Ren bit on xenovia's boob just out of no where.

 **Warning lemon**

Ren then pushed her down as he kept his grip on her tit.

" Ren that's... too rough." Xenovia said with her constant moaning. She then wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there.

" _I've never seen ren bite her like that."_ Asia said in her head as the thought of ren biting her gave her goosebumps. Ren then lined up his 12 inch prick to xenovia's maidenhood and in one thrust.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" He's in her." Irina said to this situation wanting to look away but could not. Ren Kept thrusting into xenovia as he was basically touching her womb.

" _He's... gotten bigger since the last time we did this."_ Xenovia thought as he kept going. Ren then stopped biting her breast and then kissed her on the lips.

" Oh my!" Irina said as both her and asia were blushing. With parting ways with her tongue ren then went back to her chest and sucked on them while he moved his hands to her hips.

" _He is... Such a beast! I don't know if i can keep going."_ With one final thrust, both xenovia and ren came to their orgasm's as he filled her with his seed. Xenovia's arms then went limp as she was knocked out due to his rough behavior. He then moved his eyes to asia.

" Um? Ren." He then crawled over to her slowly as it made her a little nervous. He was then in front of her as she was up against the wall. " Wait a minute ren, i was just." He sealed her mouth with a kiss as she could not fight it and just let it be.

" Just one kiss settled her down?" irina said as thoughts started to flow into her head. Ren then moved his prick, like xenovia up into asia's privates in one thrust.

" AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She moaned due to the sudden intrusion.

" One thrust again." Now irina was now feeling envy because being a angel means that she can't experience the pleasure that asia was about to get from ren. Ren then kissed asia again but with more tongue as he used his tails to squeeze her breasts while his hands went to her ass to grope.

" _he is touching me in so many places but."_ She then wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to let go." _I don't want to leave him again."_ She shouted in her mind.

" AAAAHHHHHHH!"

" SSSSKKKRRREEEEEOOONNNGGGKKKK!" Ren then filled asia with his semen as she passed out again.

" That... looked like it... felt good." Irina then closed her mouth to what she just said but ren heard her as he looked at her. He then crawled over to her. " Wait ren i didn't mean it!" She backed up from him but he pushed her down. He got a good look at her since she has her hair down and not in its usual orange pigtails. Irina looked at him as he started, a strong red body, Beautiful two different colored eyes.

" Ren I've never really done something like this before." He just let off a snarl as he used one of his tails to lift her shirt up along with her bra to see her boobs which were bigger then asia's but on pair with xenovia's. He was panting as he got and used his tongue to lick her nipple making it hard. " MMMMMMM!" She tried to hide a moan from him. Ren then moved his face closer to her's

" _Wait is he gonna kiss me?"_ He then got closer to her. She tried to think of a way out of this but could not knowing ren would stop her. " _Maybe this won't be so bad."_ She thought as ren got closer to her face, their lips so close together.

 **Closet door opening.**

" Huh?" They looked at who opened the door to have it be rossweise with her eyes closed and her eyebrows twitching.

" All of you out right now!"

 _The next day._

Kiba waited by a bunch for the rest of them, he looked and saw them coming but was not expecting to see such faces. One of which is xenovia's happy face.

" You look really happy xenovia."

" I've had a good night sleep, has me full of energy."

" I feel a little sore from sleeping." Asia said to them.

" What about you ren." He asked the monster.

" Well um? Its a hit or miss when i sleep." Kiba then looked at irina as she was blushing, looking away from ren but also trying to look at him.

" What about you irina." He asked her.

" Fine?! I've slept fine." She asked while still blushing. They then saw kunou jumped down from the roof down to the ground

" I guess i might as well show you guys around since your here."

" Thank you so much." Asia said to the nine tailed fox girl but she hid them from the human eye. Kiba then looked at ren walked in front of him noticed the sword tattoo on his back but he gave it to rias when they left him on the island to train.

" Ren." He then looked at kiba. " Didn't you gave your sword to rias."

" Yeah i did."

" Then whats the sword tattoo on your back for?" Ren knew what he was talking about, the tattoo on his back instead of being white it was gold and black in color.

" That my friend kiba is a surprise for later." Ren said with confidence. Kiba then laughed a little bit.

" You haven't change much after 11 months."

" Why would i." He said to his friend. Kunou basically was like their tour guide in Kyoto, They looked at historical landmarks, famous shops and food places one of which was its best thing for tofu bowels. Everyone enjoyed it except for ren because when he tried it, it tasted like nothing in his mouth.

" Blck!" He then looked over at everyone else as they enjoyed theirs, he looked over at irina as she looked over at him. They both blushed before they looked away from each other due to last night. Next was a bar they walked right though but they saw Azazel and rossweise there enjoying a drink as azazel got one.

" Azazel your a teacher you shouldn't be drink this early in the day."

" Relax mrs. rossweise if you don't stop being such a strict girl, you'll never get a boyfriend." That hurt he feelings.

" Me being strict as nothing to do with having a boyfriend!" She then took a drink and after gulping it down, she was drunk as her cheeks were red. " *Hiccup* I could get a man anytime that want, sir 5 more orders." She said to the bartender.

" _Shes drunk from one drink?"_ Ren said in his mind to what he saw. The group then made it to a stone bridge which connected to the next part of their tour But to ren something didn't feel right as the sky turned a violet color and their was a mist in front of them.

" What's going on?" Asia said to the rest of them.

" Something not good, asia keep kunou safe and stay behind me."

" Ok." She understood as he also tossed aschelon to xenovia and kiba and irina brought out their swords. They then see a group of people before them. Azazel then came behind ren and them to make sure they had help.

" You kids stay back."

" Fat chance." Ren said to him as azazel fired a beam of magic at the group before them but it was reflected back heading towards him.

" Crap!" Before he was hit ren stepped in front of him and punched the magic up into the air towards the sky as it exploded. " Wow! Thanks ren."

" Don't mention it." Ren said to him.

" Impressive." They heard the voice as a figure walked towards them. " Magic power from a leader class fallen angel was deflected as easily, Should have known to expect that from the son of godzilla." The figure revealed to be a man with blackish blue clothing, black short hair and a long gold tipped spear as his weapon.

" Yeah well, I just know what to do when danger happens." Ren said to the man.

" My name is cao,cao and its a honor to meet you red dragon emperor."

 **Ok another one done and i really need to slow done but i get this momentum to get done to typing and writing so i could hardly help it.**

 **Anyway for this chapter i have decided to do lemons in story as it progresses and to people who might ask is kunou and yasake gonna be in the harem. I'm sorry but no i only want characters or girls that i feel that will have an impact or did have an impact on ren as for the reason to why he likes them. Another change i did with ren is that he'll only like girls that he knows so if lets just say a women were to strip down in front of him and if its not rias or anyone of those girls**

 **Then he is not gonna care what so ever. Also i would like a name for ren's and akeno's child because i already got one for his and rias's**

 **And with the new sword tattoo on his back, It come from his family not on his fathers side but from his mothers because her family line is famous considering who her father is which i will tell later so enjoy.**


	4. What being a hero means

_Stone bridge, kyoto._

What thought was about to be a calm and normal day only to turn into a sight of battle as ren stood and stared into the eyes of the man known as cao,cao one of the longnius users. Azazel was right next to ren while the rest of the group were behind them.

" So cao,cao huh? Guessing you're the one in charge now." Ren asked the man only getting a small laugh from him.

" You could say that but i wouldn't call myself a leader." He said as from behind the smoke brown stone golems walked beside him. " But i'm willing to do what humans are meant to do."

" And what would that be." Ren asked him again. He then pointed his spear at ren and them.

" To slay the monsters in this world." Even though it was intimidating, ren still stood his ground, same could not be said with asia with kunou behind her,

" Ren let me deal with him, make sure to keep the fox safe." In a flash of light Azazel then equipped his golden dragon armor to fight. Ren didn't want to turn down the fight and prove him wrong but with others in danger he didn't had a choice.

" Fine." Azazel then flew at him as they exchanged blows with their weapons as cao,cao moved and azazel followed.

" Ok ren any ideas." Kiba asked him. Since rias or akeno are not present it was ren's time to take charge since well he is another king piece.

" Ok xenovia i want you to stay back, make sure if anyone gets past me and kiba, you strike them down."

" Understood." She listened as she had aschelon ready.

" Kiba your with me." He nodded in agreement with him. " Asia." She then looked at him. " Stay behind xenovia don't come out here until one of us needs you to heal us."

" Ok."

" Irina." She then looked at him, Even though she was not part of rias's peerage, she was still a good swordsmen and since holy magic dosen't affect her like kiba and them she won't be damaged as much. " Your with me and kiba, since spears of light don't affect you that much."

" They don't effect me but i'll still take damage." She then looked at the ace symbol on her hand." Nonetheless i'm lord Michael's ace." She got a sword and her angel wings out ready to fight as the golems charged at them.

Azazel and cao,cao were out on the water exchanging blows with their weapons. Azazel tried to go for a stab but his enemy was able to dodge him as cao,cao tried to spear him overhead but azazel was able to back step away from him.

" So why do you want to slay the kid." Azazel asked in the middle of their skirmish.

" Throughout history, humans have been able to stand triumphant against the beasts that threatened this world and thats why the son of godzilla needs to be slain."

" Hm? Don't push your luck but even the 3 factions not even the two heavenly dragons could have killed godzilla, what makes you think that you have a chance." He then just gave azazel a smirk.

" Unlike you devils and angels we will succeed because that is our birthright." They then charged at each other again to continue their fight.

Ren and them were holding their own against the golems, ren just was able to punch them down to rubble, kiba and irina used their swords to tear them apart, xenovia stayed back, if any golems got past the three she would take them out.

" Red dragon emperor." Ren turned around to have three women with weapons charging at him. " We're your opponents." Ren just smirked as he brought out his four wings.

" I don't have time to deal with you!" He flapped his wings to the left of him making a huge gust of wind sending the girls off the bridge and into the water. Kunou who was behind asia admired ren from a distance.

" _The red dragon emperor... He's so strong."_ She thought in her mind as she blushed.

" Very impressive." They all heard the new voice as a man with white hair and green clothes came out of the haze. " As to be inspected from the son of a beast."

" Yeah and who are you supposed to be." He then pulled out two different swords.

" My name is siegfried and i'm here to put you at your end." Ren was now getting mad, he was about to go off on this guy but kiba and xenovia stepped in front of him.

" Don't worry about him ren."

" We'll handle him, go help azazel." He didn't want to leave them but being cao,cao as a strong foe he had to help azazel.

" Alright." He then jumped over the bridge to help azazel in the water. Siegfried then charged at kiba first, kiba then formed another sword to match his as they exchanged sword blows, the sounds of metal hitting metal as one tried to hit the other. Kiba kept him at a distance as he locked his sword in a guard as xenovia jumped over him for a perfect strike but a third arm with another sword blocked xenovia's as her and kiba stepped back.

" Oh shit, three arm?" Xenovia said to him. Siegfried then grew a second silver arm with another sword as it was four on four in terms of blades.

" This is my sacred gear and i'm not willing to go down that easily." Kiba and xenovia then charged as siegfried as he used his four arms to block them.

Azazel was along the water trying to shoot cao,cao as he ran but he was very mobile as he jumped or dodged any shot that azazel threw. In another blast, cao, cao jumped forwards at azazel as his spear was pointing at his chest securing his victory.

" Hey pretty boy." Cao then looked but was meet with a punch in the face by a white scaled fist. Ren hurled him into the water as he caught him by suprise. Ren then landed in the water as he watched cao,cao stand back up to wipe some blood off his face.

" Your much more stronger then I imagined." He said with a smile on his face.

" Well i intend to do that to people who try to kill me." Azazel then watched as ren was about to fight. " Hey azazel." He then looked at ren. " Leave this one to me, if he wants to slay me so badly then i'll let him have his opportunity."

" Ren have you felt his power." Azazel said questioning him as ren had a grin on his face.

" I have." Below him, steam started to appear underneath him as his body glowed red. " But i'm stronger." The dorsal spikes on his back then emerged as they charged up with energy, even azazel felt his power and it was insane.

" _For god sake ren what kind of training did you do?"_ Azazel asked in his mind as he left to help the others, Leaving the two along.

" So you want to slay me." Cao,cao then looked at ren with determination in his eyes. " Then come and get me." Cao,cao then pointed his spear at him.

" Its will be my honor." Cao,cao then charged at ren as he did as both ren's fist and cao's spear collided creating a shockwave that blew the water away. " I must say, You have some skill for a dragon."

" Same goes to you for a human." Ren the kicked him back as he tried to punch him again but cao,cao used his spear to stab ren's hand but ren used his tail to stop the spear as his fist came closer but cao ducked under it at the last minute as he took his spear and back flipped away from him.

" _He's defiantly not holding back his punches._ " Cao thought as he saw the steam from ren's fist.

 **Sounds of roaring magic.**

The ground shook for some reason as both ren and cao,can looked at a whole ton of magic circles were being fired onto the golems taking them down one by one.

" Too many surprises." Cao,cao then jumped on top of a building away from the bridge.

" Hey get back here." Ren then flew up to see where he was going but cao looked at him.

" If you want to find the foxes mother come to nidja castle as the night sets." Cao,cao then went through a magic circle and vanished and just like that, the purple void and mist were gone and the bridge was undamaged like a fight never even happened.

" Dammit." Ren then flew back to the rest of the group. " Everybody all right." He asked kiba and them.

" We're fine ren, we just weren't expecting alot of stuff happening in one day." Kiba said to him.

" Kunou is unharmed as well." Ren looked as asia hugged the fox girl.

" Thats good but where did all that fire power come from." Ren asked.

" This might be your answer." They heard azazel as they looked at him as he carried a past out, drunk rossweise and handed him to ren. " She was a bit angry to all the noise that we were making." Rossweise then wrapped her arms around ren's neck.

" Grandma please let me * Hiccup* Sleep." She said in her sleep.

" O..k? Then."

 _A little bit later at the hotel._

In the lobby in the hotel, ren and them were discussing what happened earlier, except for xenovia who left to go get something mean't for her.

" He said meet him at nidja castle to find kunou's mother." Irina said if he she heard ren right.

" Yeah, its what he told me but i doubt he'll kindly give her up."

" Their hero's no doubt that it wasn't just cao,cao and siegfried here." Kiba said to ren.

" But still, that guy siegfried had a powerful gear." irina said to them. Azazel the bumped ren's arm.

" Hey ren can i talk to you for a minute."

" Uh? Sure." Ren said to him as he and azazel walked away from the group all the while rossweise was puking her guts out.

" Earlier today, There was another molester incident and when i help the police secure him, this just left his body." He said as he handed ren a small pink like orb now knowing what it is.

" **Oh!"** His arm then glowed.

" Ddraig you know what this is?"

" **I do, that's your true potential ren."**

 **Glass shatter.**

" This is my true potential?! You mean to tell me that i'm the one that cause the molester problem in the first place!"

" **Sorry ren."** Ddraig said to ren as said he bumped his head into a wall.

" I'm ashamed." Ren said in pity. Rossweise then came out of the bathroom.

" If we would have known that if it was you then we wouldn't have... Oh god." She then went back in to hurl.

" Look aside from that, that should give you well i would say a bigger power spike against cao,cao because chances are you'll need it." Ren then thought about something, something that was on his mind for a while.

" Hey azazel." He then looked at him. " What does it mean to being a hero." A strange question coming from the son of godzilla.

" Well its kinda hard coming from you ren, letting you know that your father's not exactly the hero type." Something that ren knew already.

" I know its just... Cao,cao called himself a hero." Azazel then wondered what he mean't " But i know that what he's been doing isn't exactly what a hero should do." Ren said to the fallen angel.

" Well..." Azazel then scratched his head. " A hero from history is different from a hero of today, like you."

" Like me?" Ren questioned it.

" Your basically a hero to children so that counts a something but its your choice on what kind of hero that you want to be to them." Azazel then walked away as ren thought about the words he said to him as he looked at his hands.

" A hero to children, me? The son of godzilla a hero? Yeah right."

 **Phone ringing**.

Ren then looked at his phone to see who was calling but he had no choice but to answer it.

" Hey rias is everything ok?"

 _Their fine is just... You didn't called yesterday."_

" I'm sorry i got a little carried away with training."

" _Its alright, i just wanted to make sure that you were ok."_

" Hey! I'm suppose to be asking you that." He then heard her giggle. But then a long pause from her.

" _Um? Ren."_

 _"_ Yeah, what is it rias." Hoping to hear an answer.

" _Sorry, its nothing i should let you get back to training_."

" Yeah ok rias, i'll call you tomorrow." He hang up, he knew that rias knew about the incident in kyoto and yet she did not say anything about it which was odd. " Why didn't she say anything."

" You ok Ren?" Asia then came up behind him asking him.

" I'm fine asia i just needed some time to think."

" Good because azazel came up with a plan." Ren then followed asia back to the group with the addition of sanji.

" Hey sanji." Ren said to him.

" Whoa! Ren when did you get back?"

" Its a long story."

" Alright then." They all then looked at azazel. " Since cao,cao has yusaka we have to come up with a plan to retrieve. Ren." He then looked at the dragon. " Your group will be in charged of that, which is why we'll be teleporting you all to different locations close to nidja castle. Sanji will be with you for support."

" Why different locations, why not all together?" Ren asked.

" They might be prepared for it so we can't take a chance of getting ambushed again."

" Alright then." The kunou then grabbed on to him from his back.

" Please take me with you."

" What?" Ren said to her.

" I know i'm not strong like all of you but the least i can do is help rescue my mother." Looking into the foxes eyes, ren saw a little bit of his younger self in her because he knows what it's like to lose a mother.

" Ok i guess we wouldn't mind the help." She then smiled and hugged him.

" Thank you." Ren then looked at azazel.

" Just to let you know then you'll be going first."

" Fine by me." With that azazel used a magic circle to teleport ren close to the drop point with the others following suit.

 _Kyoto subway._

Ren then was underground in a subway station with kunou with him.

" Alright time to get a move on." He then stopped as he felt kunou shaking. He picked her up and settled her down and he kneeled down. " Hey, what's wrong."

" I'm sorry its just, i'm scared." A feeling that ren knows too well, young, lost, alone. " I don't want to lose my mother." Ren then smiled and said

" Its alright." Kunou then looked at him " I was like you once, scared and lost."

" You... were?" He nodded to her.

" Yeah but i met someone very special to me and that changed my life." His words made the fox smile in hope. " Kunou i promise to bring your mother back to you safe and sound." She then blushed and hugged him.

" Thank you... ren." He then stood up but his ears twitched as he hard something making him alarmed.

" Kunou get behind me." She did what she was told and got behind him. By the stairs leading up a black shadow appeared as a man with shades stepped out of it. " Taking a guess that you work for cao,cao."

" Hm? As if it was obvious but i'm here to kill the gremory family." Ren was now more then alarmed.

" Why? what did they do." He asked him.

" A couple months back i was suppose to spy on them but they found me and almost stopped me but cao,cao offered me something i could not refuse."

" And what was that?" The man's body then became dark as he, himself became a shadow.

" Power!" Seeing how this man acted, he needed to move quick but he could't as his shadow did not let him. " Come in handy when your sacred gear control's shadows."

" Dammit... Can't get free."

" Ren." Kunou said to him.

" You should look away little fox because when i'm done with him, i'll be taking you to cao,cao." Kunou was then scared. " Then i'm going to kill that whore rias gremory!" ( **Oh no)** Hearing that, that one phrase made ren lose any mercy he had for this man. " Now die!" He punched ren in the face thinking he got a good hit in but unlucky for him.

" Kunou." She then looked at ren. " Turn around, close your eyes and cover your ears." She didn't understand what he meant

" Why?"

" I don't want you to see what's about to happen so do it." She did as she was told as she turned around, closed her eyes and covered her ears.

" Ha! Don't want to kid to see your death fine by me." He then was about to punch ren again but this time ren grabbed his wrist. " What the! You shouldn't be able to."

 **Sounds of bones breaking.**

 **"** OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed in pain as he felt his wrist and maybe even his arm had just broke.

" You may hurt me." He heard ren as his grip was stronger.

" OOWOWWWWOWOWO!"

" You can insult me." Ren then grabbed his other arm. " You can call me a monster." The man then felt his strength fleeing as he saw the look in ren's eyes His eyes glowed a crimson red wanting to destroy whoever was in front of him. " But if you ever so much is lay a fucking finger on the mother of my child." Ren's snout grew as well as his dorsal spikes grew.

" **I WILL TEAR YOU APART! SSSSSSKKKKKRRREEEOOOONNNNGGGGKKKKKK!"** He roared in front of the man he was now shaking in fear. Ren then punched him so hard that almost all the bones in his skull were either broke or fractured. He went into the wall with enough impact to think he was dead. The man was bleeding as he fell down to the ground limp and unconscious. Ren then walked over to kunou, turned her around and opened her eyes. " Hey you can look now." She was shocked as the man was to what she was thought was dead.

" Is he?"

" No just unconscious but might have a few broken bones. come on the others are waiting." Ren then carried kunou on his back as they left the subway back out to the streets.

 _In front of nidja castle_

It was now night time as ren with kunou on his back meet up with kiba and them as they were in front of the gates to nidja castle, Xenovia was with them but here and irina are wearing their old unitards back when they were exorcists for the church.

" Sorry about being late, i kinda got held up."

" Its alright ren." Kiba said to him. Ren also noticed that xenovia had durandal with her this time.

" Seems you got durandal back." He said to xenovia.

" I did." She pointed it upwards as it looked completely different. It now looked like a heavy long sword then it was before since the edges on its body were changed. " It was modified by alchemy with all the Excalibur weapons so i decided to give it a new name." She then held it close as she blushed and smiled. " Ex-durandal." She said as she looked at ren making him blush.

" *Cough* Ok." Ren said as they walked through the gates but as they got in the middle of the courtyard they saw who they were looking for.

" Mother!" They saw yasaka being held by two men but left her which was suspicious.

 **Sounds of ringing**

" AAAHHHHH!" She was now in pain due to the noise as he body glowed.

" Mother its me." Kunou was about to walk to her until ren stopped her.

" Kunou stay back." Yasaka was enveloped in light as she grew in size. The light ended as she became a true nine tailed fox.

" A nine tailed fox is the highest class of youkai." They turned around to see cao,cao, siegfried, a buff man and a women on top of the castle. " She'll be quite useful for tonight."

" RRROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" She howled as a coupe of magic circles appeared around her.

" What are you doing to her." Kunou asked them.

" Simple... We'll be using her energy to call forth great red. They all went wide eyed to what he just said.

" Are you insane! Bringing great red here will cause a panic." Kiba said to them.

" Not before we kill it." Siegfried said to them.

" We humans are meant to overcome the obstacles as a race so we must defeat the monsters the live in this realm." Cao, cao said to them as he revealed his plan to them.

" I won't let you do that!" Xenovia raised duruandal above her as it glowed in holy light and it extended towards the sky. " Fall before Ex durandal." She brought it down on top of cao, cao and them as it basically destroyed the castle below them making a crater. The smoke cleared as xenovia kinda over did it a little bit. " Phew! Thats done."

" Don't just phew like that!" Ren said to him as a look of concern. " You just destroyed a landmark, how can you act so casually about destroying it."

" We dealt with the enemy so we should be good."

" I wouldn't count of it." Kiba said as they saw cao,cao and them come out of the gravel.

" Sanji." He looked at ren. " Think your gear can contain the fox while we deal with them."

" I think i can manage." Purple snakes then appeared on his arm as he got his sacred gear out and behind him a giant one appeared.

" Good, get on it." He said as sanji went to deal with the fox. Cao,cao saw sanji leave leaving them.

" Guessing it just us." Ren stared at cao,cao. " Siegfried who do you want to fight." He pointed his swords at kiba and xenovia.

" I deal with the angel." The women said as irina was nervous.

" I'll handle the Valkyrie." The buff man said as rossweise was nervous too but was not afraid.

" Guess that leaves me with the dragon." He said as he looked at ren.

" Can you guys handle them." Ren asked them.

" We'll try our best ren but their really strong." Kiba said to him.

" Asia." She then looked at him. " Stay back if one of us goes down, heal them."

" Ok ren." Ren out of pure instincts. Flew and charged at cao,cao pushing him back leaving his group to deal with ren's. " We didn't finish our fight earlier." Cao,cao then smiled at him.

" Of course we haven't" He back flipped out of the collision as he pointed his spear at ren. His spear then extended to hit ren but he grabbed it before it hit. But cao,cao made his spear got back to normal size as it carried him to ren as he kicked ren back. " You know you can't win."

" You humans are all the same." Cao,cao didn't know what he meant " You believe that you know what's best for this world, what's best for yourselves but in reality your the real monsters of this world." Cao then lost his smile.

" How dare you." Cao,cao sounded a little upset. " You think that hero's are the monsters of this world, Humans are mean't to slay monsters to overcome obstacles to strive our future."

" And what future is that!" He said to him. " A future for the people of this world or a future for you." Cao,cao was getting irritated.

" Of course not, how can a monster like you understand."

" You two done talking." Ren looked as the buff man threw rossweise on the ground. Next to him Siegfried dropped xenovia and kiba and the right of him the women settled down irina with a steel dragon behind her.

" It seems are work here is done." Cao,cao said as his group began to walk away leaving ren in the center of the crater. Seeing the people he cared for beaten and unconscious made his blood boil.

" _11 months of training, 11 months and i still can't protect them, how am i supposed to be a leader if i can't protect the people i love._ "

" Then don't think about that." Ren opened his eyes to be back in the white room and in front of him were elsha and belzard.

" How can i not think about it, i'm suppose to be strong but i'm so weak that i can't protect them."

" We never said that it was gonna be easy." Ren then looked at her. " This path that your taking will have many bumps and many hardships on the way but you can't focus on them instead focus on what makes you strong, focus on what makes you, you."

" Focus on what makes me... me?" Ren then though, the things he wants to do, The struggle to get this far and most importantly the one thing he looks forward to the most was to see the one he loves and witness an important moment in his life. His body started to glow, his dorsal spines grew, his snout showed bearing his teeth. His eyes glowed a crimson red but the pupils in his eye then turned into an X,

" Belzard any advice for our monster in training." He looked at ren and said to him.

" Roar."

" Roar?"

" Roar!" They both said in unison to him. As ren dug deep into his body as the gem on his chest glowed brightly.

Siegfried took noticed of the massive spike in power and looked at ren.

" Cao,cao you better look at this." He turned around to see ren in the middle of the crater, gathering energy into his body.

" Hm? Seems like he's angry."

" Want me to have at him." The buff man asked him.

" Sure why not hercule's." He then pointed two missile like objects at ren.

" Fire." He shot them as they headed for him.

" Ren move!" Asia shouted as ren just stood still, His eye's opened and the one thing that was on his mind was to defeat his enemy and to prove how strong he really it because no king is gonna let humans beat him.

" **SSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"** He roared so loud that the ground shoke and anyone from a thousand miles from here heard him, The missiles were destroyed due to his roar.

" What the hell!" Hercules said to his group. Cao,cao now had a look of concern as ren's dorsal spikes charged up and his mouth formed red and white fire.

" Hm? He seriously cant think that he can."

 **Sounds of atomic fire.**

Ren shot his breath into the sky as it became red like a red dawnstar. Cao,cao and them didn't know what he was doing as ren stopped and looked at them again. Cao,cao then laughed.

" What was that supposed to be, you missed." Ren then had a smirk.

" That wasn't meant to hit you." They wondered what he meant by that. " It was mean't to be a call of arms."

" A call of arm?" The women said.

 **Sounds of wind.**

A massive just of wind blew over them as a shadow flew over them. They then heard something coming at them really fast.

" Get down!" Cao,cao said to his group as a something flew from behind them, knocking a couple of them down. Next to ren it flew down to its feet ans opened up its wings to have it be rodan.

" UUUURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNTTTTTTTT!" He roared as he landed next to ren. " Wow ren your glowing!"

" Rodan."

" Yeah."

" Not the time."

" Gotcha." Cao,cao and the group got up and looked at the new monster that came.

" Another one!"

" Doesn't matter. Joan deal with him."

" Of course." Joan then ordered her steel dragon to charge at them.

" Uh? Ren." Rodan said to him.

" Wait for it." It then came close.

 **Sounds of the ground shaking.**

The ground below the dragon opened as zilla jumped out and clamped her jaw onto the dragons neck, tackling it to the ground.

" SSSKKKKRREEEOOONNNGGKKK!" She roared as she took the dragons head off and dropped it. " Ok i'm mad now."

" Get in line zilla." They then looked at cao,cao and them.

 **Ground shaking.**

" Move." He ordered the move as titano came up from the ground.

" KKKKRRRRRRRRAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He roared like everyone else.

" Where's battra?" Ren asked rodan.

" Dealing with the fox." Cao,cao heard them as he turned and looked at the fox.

" KKKKKKKKKRRREEEEEEAAARRRRNNNNNNGGGKKKKKK!" Battra was on top of the fox as a gold powder was all around them along with sanji's gear.

" Cao,cao!" He then looked at ren as ren still gave off energy. " You said you wanted to slay the monsters in this world, well guess what these monsters can fight back!" Cao,cao was now angry. " So who do you guys want to take on." He asked rodan and them.

" I'll take mister six arm over their." Rodan said talking about siegfried.

" You sure rodan, he has swords." Ren asked him.

" Their only useful to him if he can hit me." Rodan said in confidence.

" I'll deal with mister muscle head." Titano said wanting to fight him.

" And you zilla." Ren asked her

" I want the women." She said with anger in her voice, wanting to take her down.

" Ok that settles it, now show these humans, what real monsters can do."

" Yeah!" They all said in unison as they were prepared to fight as it will now be hero's vs monsters.

 **Ok that's that. I'll explain a couple of things**

 **1\. The reason i didn't have ADD fey pendragon in here is because she is only in one scene and i see no point in having her if she's gonna be in one scene.**

 **2\. What does ren's potential do, well it basically gives him more power then he had over both the boosted gear and the power of destruction which does make him more lets say primal**

 **3\. Why does ren call himself weak even though that he's strong. The reason is because that due to his primal instincts, he can't take in account to the people around him which will be worked on when we get to it.**

 **4\. is kunou gonna be in the harem... No. i might have her be like a little sister to ren because how much ren see's himself in her when they took her mother.**

 **Thats that. any other question that you want to ask i will answer as best as i can so enjoy.**


	5. Monsters against hero's

_Crater that was nidja castle_

As the night covered the sky, the sense of power in the air and the hostility that dwelled between one another as ren and his team of monsters stared at their opponents, cao,cao and the other heroes. Both sides know that this battle will decide kyoto's fate. Asia was healing everyone else as her and kunou watched from the sidelines.

" _Ren you can do this."_ Asia thought to cheer him on. Ren's eyes stared at cao,cao the burning crimson red with X like pupils looking at him with the look to kill.

" SSSSKKKRKRREEEEOOOONNNGGGKKK!" He roared as he flew with speed as he punched cao,cao in the gut pushing him back away from the others.

" Cao,cao!" Siegfried went to go after them but rodan cut him off before he could try to leave.

" You better focus on me." He used his wings to create gust of wind to push him. Joan and hercules looked at each other as they looked at zilla and titano.

" You ready for this zilla."

" As i'll ever be." Titano and zilla stood their ground as the hero's approached them.

Ren sended cao,cao a few feet away from him as cao got back up after spitting out some blood.

" It seems you gotten stronger." Cao said as he got his spear ready. Ren then just cracked his fists.

" I'm just tired of people like you and i just wanted to punch you right in the face." Ren said in an angry tone. " But i learned something if i ever come to an obstacle like you."

" Then tell me what is this lesson." Ren then moved his hand over his shoulder reaching to his back as it glowed he pulled a handle which he pointed at cao,cao to be a black and gold sword.

" If something is blocking me." He then smashed his tail back and forth behind them. " You crush it with brute Fucking force!" Ren charged at him with his sword but cao blocked it with his spear which created a shock wave that destroyed some of the debris around them. Cao was being pushed back as his feet were moving against the ground.

" _I don't understand, How do this beast get this much power in an instant!"_ Ren was about to bring down a slash to break his spear along with him but cao,cao dodged it moving back a few feet.

" What's wrong? Lost your nerve." Ren said to toy with him. " Or have you faced the fact that a human like you can't kill me." Cao,cao was now mad.

" How dare you!?" He charged at ren.

Siegfried was standing his ground but was being pushed back by the amount of wind that rodan was generating with his wings.

" I've killed dozens of winged beast, one more won't make a difference." He said to rodan.

" Oh trust me, you'll see a difference with this one." He said to him. Siegfried then got the strength he had and went through the wind and went straight for the monster but in an instant rodan was gone.

" He.. vanished?"

" Look again!" He heard the voice but was too late.

 **SLAM**

Rodan then dropped himself at high speed stomping on Siegfrieds back straight into the ground.

" GGGAACCKK!" With his speed again, rodan used his head to hit him in his stomach sending him back as he hit the wall against the ground. Siegfried then opened his eyes and he moved his arm,s all six of them.

" How?" He said wondering what just happened.

" You may have six swords but you can't do anything with them unless you hit me." He then looked at rodan. " So your mind can't react to the speed that i'm using which is why that this winged beast won't be slain." Siegfried was mad as this monster was able to hit him.

" I will cut you down!" he charged at rodan but rodan had a smirk as siegfried was about to hit him with one of his sword but in instant he vanished again. " Not this time." Siegfried used two of his arms to strike behind him as rodan was behind him. " Got you."

" Did you?" Siegfried's eyes widen as he saw the horns on the back of rodan's head glow.

 **Sounds of his heat beam**

Rodan fired his heat beam as Siegfried as he pushed him along the ground. he stopped firing as Siegfried had a burn mark like spot on his chest.

" Hm i thought you would be a challenge, guess i was wrong." Rodan said in boasting of himself.

" Damn bird." Siegfried reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial to put on his wound.

 **Swipe.**

In a moment the vial Siegfried just had was now missing.

" Oh! What do we have here." He looked at rodan as he held the vial. " Phoenix tears huh? Ren told me about these, able to heal any wounds." He then looked at Siegfried. " I take it that you hero's must've done something pretty shifty to get these."

" Give me that!" Siegfried said to him, demanding it.

" Let me think about it." Rodan the dropped the vial and stepped on it, crushing it. " No." Rodan was winning as Siegfried was mad as he stood back up.

Hercules was eyeing titano as he knows to be cautious to a creature that he dosen't know.

" So what are you supposed to be." He asked the dinosaur.

" Um? I would say a little bit of a fish but maybe a dinosaur." Hercules then smirked.

" Alright dinosaur take this!" He fired his gear which here spiral like missiles as titano but he was prepared for this

" KKKRRRRAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He turned around as he moved his tail like fan back and forth. Him doing that made winds that slowed down the missiles and then as they were about to touch him. They were then bowled back at Hercules.

" What the?" He crossed his arms to block the explosion from his own gear, when the smoke cleared. " Ha! You think that using my own power against me is gonna."

" KKKKKKRRRRRAAAAAKKKKKK!" Titano roared as he got very close to Hercules as he jumped kicked over his head and then slapped him with his tail like fan which he then proceeded to headbutt him in the stomach.

" GGGAACK!" Hercules stumbled back due to the titano's moves.

" What's wrong afraid that a dinosaur can fight better then you." Herc was mad.

" I'll show you, damn reptile." Hercules jumped into the air with his strength as he aimed his gear at him at the ground. " See you try to stop me from up here." Titano then had a smirk. " And fir-"

" KKKKKRRRRRAAAAKKKKKK!" Titano then jumped into the air to the same height maybe even a few meters higher than Hercules as he was stunned that titano was capable to do this. " Stupid human."

 **Bash!**

Titano slammed both of his fists down on Hercules as he fell down from the sky and crashed. Titano landed back down as the smoke cleared with herc struggling to get up.

" I-i'll kill you, now where's my." He looked in his pockets but could not find what he was looking for. " Dammit where is my phoenix tear."

" Oh this thing?" Hercules looked as titano had the vial. " Something tells me that i shouldn't let you have this." He then threw it at the ground as it broke. " Whoops, my bad." Now herc was steaming.

" Damn monsters!" The man then got up to his feet.

Zilla was dodging joans sword by mostly ducking and moving back from her.

" Damn beast you'll die by my sword." She went for another strike but zilla jumped up and landed on the blade which surprised her.

" Sorry lady, not gonna happen." Zilla then kicked her in the face and jumped backwards as her tail hit her as well, stumbling her.

" Dammit all, now i'm gonna." She looked for zilla but noticed that she was gone. " Where did you go monster."

" Nowhere." Then zilla's tail came from the ground, around her leg. " Just below your feet." Zilla then dragged joan by her leg as she was being damaged along the ground, She then reached a wall which she then let her go which launched her against the wall, hurting her.

" D-dammit." Zilla then came out of the ground to see her get up again.

" Had enough." Zilla asked the holy women.

" Never, get her my beast." She used her sacred gear to make her steel dragon again but was larger than the last one. " Kill that creature!" She ordered it as it charged on all fours at zilla but she stood her ground as her back spikes glowed a whitish green.

" SSSKKKRRREEEOOONNGNGGKKK!" She roared as she fired her green atomic breath as the running dragon which was then melted by the fire, but the fire continued to go, hitting joan as her armor and clothes started to burn along with her skin. After she stopped firing, zilla looked at joan as her armor and clothes were burned off ans some parts of her body.

" You, mindless, godless beast, I will end you!" She threatened zilla but zilla did not take it seriously.

" Yeah good luck with that... Might be a little harder without this." She pulled out the vial of phoenix tears. Joan panicked and looked on her body as she now lost it.

" How did you? Give it to me." She ordered zilla but. Zilla ate it which shocked her.

" Nobody tells me what to do." Zilla said in an angry tone which scared joan.

Ren and cao,cao matched each other, blow to blow, spear to sword. They then had their weapons against each locked up in place.

" Why would a dragon use a sword seems a little ironic."

" Well you know what they say." Ren then dropped his sword, kicked it up in the air as cao,cao looked But was met with a punch in the face and then another on and a sidekick as ren turned and just when cao,cao though ren was done, he hit him with his tail. Cao, cao was a little exhausted as ren got his sword back. " You don't bite the hand that kills you and it looks like that's about to happen to you." Cao,cao then had a grin on his face

" Doubtful, your little crew of monsters are up against hero's, how do you suppose that they can beat them."

" Oh! Thats easy." They heard the voice and looked to the left to see titano, dragging a defeated Hercules and threw him next to cao. " You take them out one, by one." Cao,cao was shocked to see Hercules defeated by a monster.

" Incoming!" Above them, rodan had dropped siegfried by cao,cao's feet as he was also defeated as he was unconscious.

" Siegfried!" Cao,cao said to his defeated friend.

" Don't forget this one." They looked to the right to see zilla carrying joan in her mouth as she tossed her to cao,cao. " Nobody messes with our family and gets away with it." Cao,cao was not only shocked but now outnumbered. Asia saw what they did which left her amazed.

" Their... incredible!" She said in astonishment as kunou was also amazed. Cao,cao then looked at the fox as he saw only worsened his fears, The fox had collapsed as battra floated above it.

" You've lost." Cao,cao then looked at ren. " If i were you, i would leave and take your friends with you." Ren said to him. Cao,cao was now furious as his spear glowed.

" Heroes of history... were defeated by mere monsters... Thats UNACCEPTABLE!" He then lined his spear up towards the sky. " Lend me the strength to slay these beasts for they have sinned against their fate." His spear glowed brightly as everyone had to cover their eyes except for ren who stood his ground. Cao,cao then looked at ren with a look to kill. " Red dragon emperor!" He said as ren as he pointed his spear at him. " DIE!" He went full force at ren with his power but ren did not move.

 **Sounds of an explosions**

Hearing that was something that loud.

" Ren!" Asia yelled in distress to what might have happend to him. Cao,cao then breathed in at his victory but knows that the battle was far from over as the other monsters looked at him.

" One down, four more to go."

" You think so." His eyes widen as he thought he was dreaming as the smoke cleared and right in front of him was ren... With no damage, no cuts, no bleeding, not even a scratch was made on his body. Cao,cao looked as ren caught his spear at the point. All the power he had was stopped by one hand.

" That's, that's impossible!"

" Yeah, thats the thing about me." He then punched cao,cao i the face again but this time cao,cao saw the look in ren's eye's, the look of a powerful creature, the eyes of a primal being. " I defy the impossible!" He made cao,cao lose his spear as ren punched him again.

" **Destruction!."** Ren was then cloaked in a white and red aura around his body and he punched cao,cao in the gut. Asia see's this as it reminds of her of another person whose power is like that.

" Thats looks like... rias's power." She said as ren kept fighting. Ren then delivered an uppercut up against his jaw but as he went up, ren grabbed his leg and threw him towards his friends as his back charged up.

 **Sounds of atomic fire.**

He then fired his breath as cao,cao as he sended him back against the wall making a small explosion where he was. The smoke cleared as cao,cao was barely able to stand do to the damage he suffered. His clothes were shredded and he was nearly in a fatal condition.

" D-damn, dragon." He said as he looked at ren was was high and mighty as he knows that it's over. Ren then tossed his spear to him on the ground.

" Like i said no human is gonna slay me so right now, you better leave otherwise you'll be the one who will be slain." Cao,cao looked at the faces of ren and the other monsters as they had looks to kill so he didn't had a choice.

" This isn't the last time we meet, Red dragon." He said as he grabbed his spear and used it to teleport him and the other hero's away from here to somewhere safe. Ren then settled down as his body stopped glowing, his eyes went back to normal and to their usual different colored and his dorsal spikes went back into him as he put his sword away.

" Thank god!" Rodan then sat down on the ground, out of breath.

" Jeez rodan you ok?" Ren asked him.

" I'm old, fighting that arm guy took a lot of speed and wore me out."

" Come on rodan, they were pushovers." Titano said to him

" Shouldn't we check on the others." Zilla asked ren.

" yeah your right zilla, get up old man." Ren said to rodan.

" Alright, alright." Ren and them walked out of the crater, towards asia and kunou and just in time as kiba, xenovia, irina and rossweise were healed and regained consciousness.

" You guys ok?" Ren asked with concern.

" We're... fine ren, just we didn't last long against them." Kiba said in defeat.

" Against the arm guy?" Rodan as he stood next to xenovia.

" yes, both me and kiba together weren't strong enough to take him." Xenovia said to him.

" Well then... Good thing i dealt him."

" Wait you fought him."

" And won." Asia said to kiba as they were speechless to rodan's victory.

" You all took our place in our fight."

" Well we sort've had to since we couldn't let ren fight alone." Titano said to them. " Plus that muscle guy wasn't even that much of a challenge so it turned out ok." Now rossweise was shocked but was still sick to her stomach.

" That lady was somewhat annoying but was pretty easy.

" You took down lady joan." Irina asked zilla.

" Uh? Yeah why?" Irina then went up to her and yelled.

" Do you have any idea who you just fought!"

" Ok,ok irina calm down." Ren said to her. " We took them down and i'm sorry." They heard his apology.

" Why are you sorry ren." Rossweise asked him.

" For being so blinded, If i didn't trust my instincts at that moment, i would not of let you guys get hurt. " They then smiled at him as xenovia got close to him and kissed him on the cheek.

" Its alright ren."

" Thanks xenovia."

" Um?" They heard kunou who was behind asia as she was a little afraid.

" Its ok kunou, their with us." Asia said talking about the other monsters. Ren then came up to her and kneeled down.

" I promise to bring your mother to you, safe and sound." She then blushed as he had his hand out for her. " And i aim to keep that promise." She then hugged him with suprise and happiness.

" Thank you ren."

" Your welcome, now lets get your mom." She nodded as they walked over to the collapsed fox but sanji was concerned.

" Hey guys!" They looked as sanji was looking at battra as he tried to get close to him but sanji kept moving from him. " Tell this giant thing to get away from me."

" UGH! For the last time i came to help you."

" Yeah right."

" He's right sanji." He looked as he saw ren and them with the monsters.

" What the, who are they?"

" My family." Ren said as he walked past him.

" Your what?!"

" So guessing you job was easy battra."

" More or less, the fox had a lot of energy flowing out, i just had to contain it in order for it to calm down and settle before falling asleep."

" Impressive, how did you put it asleep." Battra had a bag of the sleeping powder on his claw.

" Just some good ole sleep powder did the job but i'm not finished yet."

" Mother." They all looked at kunou as she hugged her mother. " I'm here mother, your little kunou is here. Ren then looked at battra.

" Think you can bring her back to normal."

" I'll try but it's been awhile since i did this." He then flew on top of the head of her. " You might want to step back little one." Kunou did so as she stepped back next to ren. " Ok here we go." Battra then closed his eyes and put his wings down on her head as they glowed. " KKKKKKRREEAARRRNNGGKK!" He opened up is red eyes as the gold powder flowed around them as he flapped his wings spreading it on the fox.

" Ren is he healing her." Irina asked.

" In a way, its more like a old style of healing where the user applies his own power to heal them."

" That's incredible." Xenovia said to this. Battra flapped his wings, over and over as his three horns glowed. Finally the fox glowed as it was reduced in size until it was back to her original form.

" Ugghhh. What just happened.

" Mother!" Kunou rushed up and hugged her mother yusaka with tear and happiness. " I promise never to act out again just please don't scare me like that again."

" Ok,ok little one calm down." She smiled to her child as it reminded ren how his mother was reunited with his father as everyone saw the scene before them which left them happy.

 _Somewhere else entirely._

Cao,cao and siegfried dragged themselves due to their injuries towards a crystal throne.

" You tricked us!" Cao,cao said as spacegodzilla was revealed from the shadows.

" Whatever could you possibly mean?" He said in innocent's.

" You knew that we would fail, why didn't you send aid for us." He asked the space monster which got him up from his crystal throne as he walked down to him.

" Why would i, you seemed to have it under control before the boy showed up since we could not find him." Spacegodzilla which made siegfried put it together.

" You used us." He said to him.

" Why of course, I figured that a major event, drawing out great red would be a way to draw ren out of hiding."

" Damn you!" Cao,cao tried to stab him with his spear but before it reached spacegodzilla's skin, he stopped dead in his tracks. " What... is this..." He said as he was forced down onto his knees.

" Telekinesis, something that you should have learned by now if you would have listened." Cao,cao was now on his knees as spacegodzilla approached him. He grabbed him by his neck and held him.

" Cao,cao!" Siegfried tried to stop this but he was stopped as a drill like arm stopped his tracks.

" Wouldn't do that if i were you." The roach like creature megalon said to him. Cao,cao struggled against spacegodzilla's grip this was a familiar feeling when he was overpowered by ren.

" I had a plan but you humans, chose to be stubborn and threw away any form of surprise that we had!" He slammed in against the crystal wall, Cao,cao coughed up blood due to the pain. " You may think that you humans were born to overcome obstacles but the truth is... You humans are nothing but cattle to us monsters and you will always be at the bottom of the food chain."

" Sorry... M-master."

" Good." He dropped him as he got his breath back with siegfried at his aid. " Leave us." He told them to leave which made cao,cao angry. They went through a magic circle to go heal their wounds leaving spacegodzilla with his minions.

" Why didn't you kill him." Megalon asked.

" He may be human but like vali, he has his uses for now. Gigan!" He called as the cyborg with black skin and scythe like arms stood before him from the shadows.

" yes master."

" Tell me, what major event is happening in the underworld."

" Since the brat has returned, The upcoming battle between sairorg bael and rias gremory will go on." Spacegodzilla then thought about this as it was something he can work with.

" i assume it will take place in the underworld like past games."

" No, its will take place in a floating city."

" Floating city... Excellent that is where we make our move. Megalon."

" Yes lord."

" Tell megagurius to get her swarm ready."

" Yes master." megalon left them leaving spacegodzilla to scheme more.

" I think its about time that i let my presence be known, to the devils, angels and to my brother." He said as he sat on his crystal throne with gigan by his side.

 _Back in kyoto train station, the next day._

" Again i would like say my gratitude towards the house of gremory." Yasaka bowed to ren and them as well with azazel and well.

" I'm not going on this train again." They all looked at titano as he didn't want to get back on.

" Titano don't be such a baby." Zilla said trying to push him in.

" No, i'm not going, i'll just have rodan carry me."

" Get in the train!" Ren then kicked him into the door with zilla going in next. " Sorry about that little interruption." Ren did had to explain to azazel about the other monsters which left him with questions about them but decided to keep it to himself since he knows that ren and or godzilla will find him and kill him if he didn't.

" How are you guys used to seeing this." Azazel asked asia and them.

" We sort've spend some time with them." Asia said to him.

" O..k?"

" I'll be staying in kyoto for a while to keep our little pact with the youkai safe." Serafall said as she stood next to to yasaka.

" Hope you all have a safe trip back." Yasake said to them as they board the train, one by one.

" Hey ren." Ren looked at kunou. " Is there any chance that you can come back to kyoto again." Ren then smiled as he kneeled down to her.

" I promise." She smiled as they shoke hands. Ren then stepped on the train with the girls behind him as they waved to kunou and them as the train left the station but leaving reminded ren of something. " Fuck!"

" What's wrong ren." Asia asked him.

" I forgot that rias dosen't know i'm here, what is she going to say, how am i going to surprise her." Sweat dropped from the girls due to ren's overreaction. After about an 1 hour into the train ride, some were awake and some were sleeping. Ren slept as he had asia next to him, kiba was behind him with titano next to him and irina and zilla slept next to each across from them.

" Hm?"

" What's wrong." Titano asked kiba.

" Xenovia hasn't come back from the bathroom yet." Which was odd even for her.

" I'll go check."

" I don't think you should do that."

" Kiba i got it." Titano said to him as he walked through the aisle trying not to bump his head against the ceiling. If your wondering where battra and rodan are, their flying above it, following it as it goes. Titano made it to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

" Hey xenovia, you ok in there?"

 **Sound of someone hurling.**

Titano then heard vomiting as the door then unlocked as xenovia came out."

" Yes."

" Uh? Are you feeling ok."

" I'm fine I think i just ate something bad before we left." She walked back to her seat which left titano curious but alarmed as he saw a little bit of gray on her skin on her neck where most of her hair covered it.

" Oh god." Titano said knowing what's going on.

 _Across the street from home._

Everyone stood in front of the house since they had to report to rias. Ren however was having cold feet.

" Oh god, what should i do."

" Ren just calm down."

" yeah we tried that didn't work." Rodan said to her.

" I have an idea." irina said with a glee but concern for ren.

 _5 minutes later_

" What did you all get." Koneko asked wondering what was in the sack that kiba was carrying which was a little bigger then he was.

" Just some souvenirs for us and for you." Kiba said struggling due to the weight.

" Cool." they walked in calm and cool since kiba was carrying ren in the bag.

" _Why did i go through with this?!"_ Ren thought in his mind as they made it to the living room which both rias and akeno were in, First thing rossweise did was lay down on the couch since she was still overcoming her alcohol.

" What's in the bag." Akeno asked.

" Lots of stuffed animals." Irina said to them.

" Can i put them down, their really heavy." Kiba said.

" Just put them down there." Rias pointed next to a bookcase which kiba put down but was right next to a sleeping golden, three headed dragon. " How did it go in kyoto." Rias asked kiba.

" It went pretty well, we managed to return the youkai's queen to them."

" That's good, glad it got sorted out." Akeno said to him.

" Didn't had any problems." Koneko asked them.

" Well their were a couple of surprises that we didn't see coming but we kept going." Xenovia said to them.

" What kind of surprises?" Rias asked. Ghidorah smelled something as one of its head smelled the bag they brought but all its heads were alarmed ans eyes widen to the scent it recognized.

" Well um? We sort of."

" RRROOOAAARR!" They all looked at ghidorah moving around the bag and poking it.

" What's up with him."

" Probably smells something odd in the bag." Rias said answering her question. But asia and them smiled as rias looked at them being suspicious. " Asia, whats on the bag." She asked her.

" Um? Something that you'll like." Rias rose and eyebrow as she went over to the bag and noticed it being heavy.

" Ugh! Its heavy."

" Try opening it first." Irina said to her as she kneeled down to open the bag. She saw a little bit of red and then some white but then saw an eye but the eye was light blue in color. Which shocked her.

" Can you uh? Open me up rias." they all heard the voice coming from the bag. She opened up a little more, enough to where ren was able to pop his head out which left rias and akeno and koneko and gasper in awestruck. " Um? Surprise i got done early."

" Ren!"

" Gack!" He got tackled by akeno, koneko and gasper since they were happy to see him but rias didn't say anything but left the room. Which left ren upset.

" We missed you."

" I missed you guys too." They helped ren out of the bag and soon stood up again.

" RROOOAARR!"

" Dammit!" Only to be knocked down again by ghidorah this time as his three heads kept licking him. " Ok, ok big guy calm down." He got off of him as ren got up again. " Guessing some things have changed."

" Their better now that your here." Akeno held to his arm which made the other girls jealous but his mind was still on rias.

" Hey, akeno is rias."

" Can we come in now, we're dying out here!" They all looked at the door.

" Is that?" Koneko asked.

" Yep." Ren then opened the door as the monsters except for battra spilled out, He just floated above them.

" Told you all not to stand so close to the door." Rodan lifted his head to look around him as well as titano and zilla.

" Nice place you got here ren."

" Yeah its huge." Zilla and rodan said to him

" How come their here." Gasper asked ren.

" It was one of the conditions that i had to follow when i left home so they kinda live with us now."

" Please tell me that we have rooms." Titano asked wanting to know.

" You can follow me." Asia said as she lead them to the bedrooms.

After kiba and gasper left and when they weren't looking, ren went past to girls to go upstairs to check on rias.

" _I figured she would be happy to see me, a smile or something but nothing."_ He thought about her Behavior which changed as he smelled a different scent in the air.

" MMMM! Strawberry." He followed the scent to his room. as he opened the door as saw a couple of candles lit and a womanly, buxom figure behind the curtains on his bed. He saw his old sword transcendence on the side of the room. He then opened the curtain only to be meet with.

" Welcome home." His face was now pink as rias sat in the middle of his bed in nothing but her pink and black thong and bra with a smile on her face and a blush. Ren then moved in and sat down right in front of her.

" Good to be home." They then kissed as the lips of rias were something ren missed for quite some time. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. They stopped kissing as they looked at each other again. Her emerald green meeting his blue and red.

" I missed you."

" I missed you too." They then kiss again but with more tongue.

 **Warning lemon**

As they kept kissing, rias moved her hand down low to a specific hard part of ren's but noticed a change as they stopped kissing.

" You gotten bigger." Ren then blushed.

" yeah they said i'm still growing, height wise."

" Good." She moved her hands to unclipped her bra to show ren the pair of boobs that he missed. " I missed you sucking my tits, they've been getting swollen." He looked at the hard peaks of her nipples as she was excited. He was panting as he right away latched his mouth onto her chest.

" aah! " She moaned as he loved the feeling as she wrapped her arms around him while he sucked the milk from her breasts. " _I... Missed him so much, i love him with all my heart."_ She said in her mind to how much pleasure she was getting. They then fell down with ren on top with rias below. He stopped as he took of her thong showing him her wet cunt. " Go ahead." He then looked at her. " I've kept it nice and tight for you."

" I love you."

" I love you too ren." Ren then kissed her again as he also inserted himself into her pussy. The sounds of flesh and moans were heard in the room, good thing that is was soundproof. Rias wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him with her.

" _Ren!"  
_

 _" Rias!"_

With the last thrust, they both experienced their orgasms as he filled her up with his seed. He rolled over next to her as they were both exhausted. Ren then looked at her and her body which she got on from.

" Looking for something," She asked him.

" I want to see." She didn't know what he meant until she realized it as it made her blush.

" I don't know ren." They both sat up from the bed.

" Come on rias i want to see."

" Ren i look like a mom."

" What's wrong with that?" He then kissed her again for security. " I'm here now and i went to see." She then blushed harder but knew that she had to do it.

" Alright but this will be the only time i show you until its born, ok?"

" Ok rias." She used a little magic on herself as she lifted a spell she used to cover her belly when she did. Ren saw her belly and was smiling as rias now looked 11 months pregnant.

" Wow." He then put his hand on her belly and felt it, the heartbeat of his child.

" Feel its heartbeat." She asked.

" yeah i do, its strong." They then layed back down again as ren moved his arm around his love, pulled the blankets over them and kissed each other good night.

" I love you, my beautiful wife."

" And i love you, my adoring husband." They said to each other as they fell asleep.

 _Somewhere in the underworld._

Sounds of footsteps and groans were heard as a blond women stood over a man doing push ups.

" He has returned." Hearing this made the man stop his workout.

" Good." He then sat up. He had a smirk of confidence as now sairorg was getting pumped for his fight. " I finally get to see what your made of, red dragon emperor."

 **Ok** **So side note i did see the trailer for king of monsters.**

 **HYYYYYYPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TIMESSSSSSS A THOUSAND!.**

 **And to the chapter, The reason to why ren won against cao,cao is because well let put it this way Issei trained enough to where he can damage somebody as strong as cao but not by much but for ren he trained enough to where he is on par and possibly stronger to where he can accidentally kill him so yeah and for the other monsters Well everyone of them fought godzilla ( Comics included) Even though that they lost, they still went toe to toe with him and to damage him so yeah i'm pretty in a power and strength and tactical point of view these monsters would be able to crush these heros.**

 **And enjoy because we will be getting ravel in here now and more things to come so peace.**


	6. His majesty the king

The _next morning._

The sun rose and like a new start, ren woke up but in his home in japan not the island he has been on for the past 11 months. He looks to his right to see rias sleeping right next him on her side, it was a good site to see her sleep, all innocent and cute even though that she is a devil. Ren then looks lower past her chest where his mark is on her cleavage to her 12 month pregnant belly. He does feel bad for not being there for her and akeno, for the months that have passed since he trained but now he's here. He puts his hand on her belly to feel the heartbeat of the child, Just hearing it made ren happy.

" Guessing you couldn't keep your hands off." He looked back at rias as she was awake with a smile on her face.

" Sorry, its just... Its crazy, just hearing it's heart." They both then sat up, seeing each other is like a dream for both of them. " Sorry if i haven't been here for you."

" Its ok," She then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips to assure his worries were nothing. " I'm happy and healthy, the child is happy and healthy so relax." She said to him

" Ok rias... Guessing hiding this wasn't exactly easy for you and akeno." Ren said since both her and akeno kept their pregnancy's to themselves and not to their families.

" For the first few months it was but as our um? Bellies grew, we had to use magic to keep them normal." She used magic again on her stomach as her belly was gone and was back to her normal slim and hourglass like figure. " See,"

" I get it but i still don't like it that you have to hide it."

" I know." She said to him. " But i don't want to risk getting you into trouble." With that they both still worry about each other, Ren especially.

" I understand, were there any problems with trying to hide this." He asked which made her blush.

" Well there were the cravings."

" Cravings? For what?" He asked her.

" Me and akeno kinda got the craving for meat." Ren almost thought she was gonna say something ridiculous.

" That doesn't seem so out of the ordinary." He said to her.

" It is if you and your best friend want to eat every single piece of red meat that you see."

" Oh!"

" Yeah we kinda got a little carnivorous." Hearing this problem kinda made ren a little glad that he didn't have to see her and akeno go crazy over a piece of red meat. " But lets stop talking about me, how about you?" She asked him.

" Talk about me what?" She then looked at the crystal like object in the middle of his chest.

" How about that thing that's on your chest." Ren looked down at it.

" Yeah, i don't know about this thing. I woke up one morning and it was just.. there, thats it." It was something that was questionably but none the less let it slip and figure out another time.

" Alright, How about training did you learn anything new?"

" Well there's one thing but."

" But what?"

" Don't freak out ok." He asked her this which is odd but she is in bed with a dragon, kaiju hybrid so she listened.

" Alright i won't freak out. Now show me."

" Alright." Ren then held out his white hand and with a little spark, He brought out a little bit of his power of destruction which left rias in awe.

" Ren is that?"

" Yeah it is." She recognized it to be the power of destruction but it felt different.

" How are you able to use it." She asked him.

" I asked that to my dad and he said that, the amount of times that you hit me with your power, caused it to be absorbed into my body which does explain why my skin turned red." She then held out her hand to make a little spark of her power of destruction and held it next to ren. The difference in both of their power's was rias's was red and black while ren's was red and white.

" You know my brother is gonna be asking alot of questions about you."

" I know." They then kissed as they both enjoyed each other's company, it felt like a lifetime ago, Ren was alone but now he has rias and them and nothing could ruin it for him. Rias wanted someone to love her for her and now she has ren and she could not be any happier. " But as long as i have you, I won't ever be afraid for what's next."

" Oh ren." They then kissed again but rias brought something up about yesterday. " But isn't your family gonna need time to adjust to their new... Environment."

" Hey i have been training with them for 11 months, they can handle whatever life throws at them." Oh why did he had to say that.

 **Sound of a fire alarm.**

They heard the fire alarm going off which got them worried.

" Why is the fire alarm going off?!"

" Stay here." Ren then left to go see but rias despite telling him to stay went with him. They heard it coming from the kitchen as they saw a little bit of smoke coming through.

" The kitchen?" Ren and rias looked at each other as they walked in but instead of a fire.

" Hurry up rodan put it out!" Zilla said as the pot that she was boiling was set aflame, rodan was using his wings to put it out but was having trouble with it.

" It won't go out!"

" I can't find any water! Titano said panicking.

" We're gonna die!" Battra said to them.

 **The sound of a fire** **extinguisher.**

They looked as the fire was put out with a white smoke. The monsters looked at ren who had a fire extinguisher in his hand and with rias behind him and on ren's face was one of annoyance.

" Sorry." They said in unison to him.

" Next time, if any of you start a fire just use the extinguisher." He then handed it to titano who looked down at the black part of it as he squeezed the handle that sprayed the water at him in the face.

" AHH! It in my eyes." Ren just face palmed while rias laughed at this.

" Good god what i have done." Ren said to what he caused.

 _A little bit later._

 **Ding dong**

" I'll get it." Zilla said as she opened the door.

" What are you doing?!" Ren asked her.

" Um? Answering the door."

" You can't just go outside, people will see you."

" I thought you said that people won't freak out if we said that we're in costumes."

" Not everybody is gonna fall for that zilla."

" For god sake i'll answer it then." Rodan said to them.

" No!" Ren said but rodan opened the door to be no one but he looked down and saw a box.

" Calm down ren, its just a box." He said as he brought it inside. Now ren wondered what this could be as there was a note on the top of it.

" Its from... sir zechs." Ren said as he looked at it.

" What does it say." Battra asked him. Ren then read it out loud.

" To ren. I heard from rias that you've returned."

" Guessing word get around pretty fast." Titano said to this as ren kept reading.

" Now that you've returned, we can get back on track with your match against sairorg." The one thing he had to put on track since he's been back is the game against him the strongest devil. " Knew this was gonna come around sooner or later." Ren said to this.

" Come one ren, you'be been training for 11 months, you can handle whatever this sairorg guy throws at you." Titano said to him, Ren then kept reading again.

" But it has come to my attention that the children want to see you." They all wondered about that

" Children?"

" Would that explain this." Zilla and battra pulled out a cape and a gold crown out of the box and a script as Ren then finished the note.

" So i arranged a little performance so that the kids can see the king again... Oh god." Ren then shivered a little bit.

" Wait performance?" Rodan looked at the last part of the note.

" So does that mean that ren has to." They all looked at ren but with a crack up smile and held in laughter's.

" I have to wear this?!" Ren looked at the cape and crown.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHA!" The monsters then started to laugh at him.

" Oh screw you guys." Ren took the cape and crown and walked up stairs.

" Oh we're so sorry, your majesty." They all laughed again at the joke that Titano made. Ren then brought the stuff to his room as he looked at the attire and script on his bed.

" Goddammit." Ren then thought of a way to not make himself look like a fool. He look through his back pack as found his crown that were both his and rias's engagement memento. " Well this will look better then this stupid gold crown." He put it on his head as he let his snout grow out. " *Sigh* Time to make some kids happy." He said as he got the cape and looked over the script.

 _At the park stage._

" Ha,ha,ha." Kiba laughed like a villain as he wore fake armor. " Now my plan can begin." He said as rias was lowed down on rope, tied up above the stage wearing a pink princess outfit.

" Oh no! Someone save me." She said as she blushed because it was embarrassing to act all weak and helpless. In the crowd were children and their parents with toy versions of ren's boosted gear.

" Where's the king."

" He needs to save her." The kids said in the crowd.

" Never fear, princess!" In a puff of smoke, A long white cape was seen as ren with his crown, smiling like a hero. " Hope has arrived... Because I Am here." ( **Ok for that moment, ren turned into all might.)**

 **Sounds of kids cheering.**

The children cheered as ren was now on stage.

" It's the king!"

" He looks so cool!" They said as they watched.

" Oh help me, my beloved king." Rias said pretending to be a damsel.

" Fear not, my lady I will save you, as my duty as king i will smite you villain." Ren said as he was also pink in the face to the way he is acting.

" Yeah get him red dragon." Irina said in the crowd as they cheered him on.

" You will not stop me, red dragon." Kiba said being a convincing villain.

" That is where you are wrong, fist of fury!" Ren got close and threw a pretend punch as kiba which kiba threw himself off the stage, acting like he had been defeated. Ren then used his tail to cut the rope as rias fell into his arms.

" My hero."

" Anytime princess, anytime." The children cheered again as they watched him act like a hero despite how much he hated doing this. Behind the stage though was diffrent.

" hahahahahahhahahah!" The monsters followed ren to the park as they laughed as what just happened.

" I can't, i can't breath!" Battra said as he rolled on his back.

" Ha,ha. Fist of fury!" Rodan joked at they all laughed more. Ren and kiba then dried off the sweat that they got during the show backstage

" God i sounded like a fool."

" Well to be fair, you were very convincing." Ren and kiba talked about their performance. " All the kids were certainly cheering you on."

" And you had a alot of single mothers cheering you on, my dude." Ren said to kiba.

" Psst, Ren." Ren looked over by the dressing room door to see irina asking for help.

" I'll be right back kiba."

" Alright." Ren walked in seeing irina blushing and also wearing the narrators outfit.

" Think you can help me with this." She asked him which is odd coming from her."

" Uh? Sure irina." He then went behind her to help zip her up but it got stuck trying to zip. " Damn this thing is really stuck. What happened to the narrator that made you put on her outfit." He asked her.

" She ended up spraining her ankle so i ended up taking her role but now its the outfit that if giving me trouble."

" I don't want to use my full strength otherwise it'll fly off so i'm gonna try one more time so when i say when, suck in everything ok?"

" Ok." She listened to him as he was ready.

" Ok suck it in." He was able to zip it all the way up but.

 **RRRIIIPPPP!**

Due to the tightness on her body, the front basically ripped but she was not wearing a bra which means that her breasts were exposed. She fell over on top of him as ren got over on what just happened.

" Uh? Irina why weren't you wearing a bra?"

" I figured i would fit in it if i didn't had it on." Ren was now blushing as he can now see her tits. " Hey ren, this reminds me of kyoto the night before." Ren had now idea why she brought up the night he went crazy with asia and xenovia and almost her.

" Yeah, still sorry about that."

" Its ok." She flipped herself over on top of him as her breast were right in front of him. " To be honest i actually liked it, when you touched me."

" But didn't you say that if you have impure thoughts, you might become fallen."

" Yeah but." She then thought of dirty things, things that an angel shouldn't think of. " Ever since that night, its all I've been thinking about and my wings haven't turned."

" But you don't like me, like that... Do you?" She blushed a little harder as he was nice to her, dependable, willing to make anyone happy, strong. She then thought of sharing a kiss with him which made her red even more.

" Well um? Maybe just a little bit."

" Irina!" They looked over as xenovia opened the door with the other girls.

" My,my Seems irina is getting the upper hand." Akeno said making them both blush.

" It's not what it looks like." Ren said to them.

" I won't let you have him." Koneko said as she moved past everyone else wearing her hell cat outfit.

" No! Its my time to have him." Irina said as she got closer to him making him panic which left him more panicked as the girls lifted up their shirts and bras to show their bare chests to him.

" Ren belongs to everyone."

" Asia this will prepare you."

" O-ok."

" Ok hold on a minute aggghhhh!" They all basically had their hands on him trying to hold him still. Wearing the commotion rias came in, still wearing her princess outfit and seeing the scene before her made her a little upset.

" All of you get ready for the next show!" She said in an angry tone which caused all the girls to leave the room She walked over to ren as he sat up.

" Ok So... that happened." Ren said as he moved a bra off his head.

" Their just unbelievable." Rias said as she sounded upset. Seeing this, ren got up and hugged her from behind, feeling his embrace and his warmth calmed her down.

" You know, you look pretty cute as a princess." She then laughed.

" And you looked ridiculous in a cape."

" Dammit!" He said as she was laughing but noticed the crown he used during the show was his not the gold one.

" You used your crown?" She asked him as he took it off his head.

" I didn't like the other one and this one looks better on me." She smiled as she went to her purse and pulled out her's, She took off her crown and put that one on as she looked at ren. " You kept your's."

" Of course i did, its the symbol of our marriage." She said to him which made him happy, They then shared a kiss as they enjoyed each other's company.

" I'll go get ready." Ren said as he went to the other room leaving rias to herself. She then put her hand on her stomach, rubbing it in a circle.

" He means well, just wait little one." She said to herself.

Ren went back to the dressing room to got put back on his cape but we heard a little kid speak as he peaked outside the exit door.

" I want to see the red dragon." The boy cried to his mother as they could not pay for the entry.

" I'm sorry honey." The kid cried even more now. Ren saw this and thought this was something that he wanted to fix so he walked outside with his boosted gear on.

" But i want, t-to see."

" What's going on out here." The kid and his parents looked at ren walked to them.

" It's the king!" The kid said as he was excited to see him, ren then kneeled down to his height.

" How come your crying." He asked the boy.

" I wanted to see you fight bad guys but my mamma told me that we didn't have enough money."

" Hmmmmm." Ren thought to himself but came up with an idea as he gave a toy boosted gear to the boy. " Here you go kid."

" Wow thanks your majesty."

" Just remember to protect your mom if you see any bad guys. Ok?"

" Yes, your majesty." He patted the kid on the head as he was happy as him and his mother left with smiles on their faces.

" Thank you so much red dragon."

" Anytime." The mother and her kid left and ren went back inside but as he walked through the door, rias was there with a smile on her face. " Y-you saw that."

" I did." They then walked back into the dressing room. " It was a good thing that you did for that boy."

" I couldn't stand to see a kid like that cry so i had to do something." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Your gonna be a good father." She smiled as it made him blush but with a smile as well.

 **Knock,knock**

" I'll get it." Ren said as someone knocked on the dressing room door. He opened it to a suprise to him which also scared him.

" Hello ren."

" M-mrs gremory." He stuttered as rias was also alarmed by her mother's presence as she also had millacas with her, the first child of sir zechs.

" M-mother what are you doing here?" She asked her.

" I heard that ren was back and i wanted to see it with my own eyes."

" Hi ren."

" Hey millacas." ( **Sorry if i butcher his name.)**

" So tell me ren, whats is it that you've been doing for the past 11 months." He was nervous as all hell as she looked nice but also very intimidating.

" I-i have been training, i figured that since my body changed, i might as well see what it was capable of." She looked at his red body and then his white arm and the crystal on his chest, her eyes then moved the the crown that he had.

" Thats a very odd crown." She said which made both her and rias nervous.

" Its a momento, something my dad gave me."

" From one king to another i suppose." Then she got closer to him as he started to sweat a little bit. " Tell me ren, what will you be doing when rias graduates." She asked him. It was something to take in account since this is rias's last year in kuoh, her and akeno both.

" Well I was hoping that i would show her the world." Venelana smiled at his answer and rias blushed to him.

" I see but what about the other girls that you so happen to always have around you."

" T-they can come too if they want, i do care for them as much as rias."

" I see and what would you do if they ask you to give them something." She asked him.

" Give them something?" Both him and rias blushed but ren had an answer. " I would do anything in my power to make them happy, it they need something I go out of my way to get it."

" Good." She said with a smile. " Rias."

" Uh? Yes mother."

" You are very lucky to find love so young." She said as she left the room.

" Hey ren." He then looked down to millacas. " I'm cheering for you, when you face sairorg." He patted him on the head.

" Thanks little buddy." He then left with his grandmother as ren closed the door. " Now i remembered why your family scares me so much rias." He said but didn't get a response. " Rias?" He looked over and saw her sit in a chair, her face as red as her hair and breathing heavily.

" This kid is kicking my butt." She said as her pregnancy was like any normal one, something that takes alot out of her. Ren went of to her and kneeled down and held her hand.

" Rias look at me." She then looked him as he had the look of a caring husband that wanted to be their for her. " I'm here now, you don't have to face this alone." She drew a little bit of tears as she hugged him.

" Thank you ren." For the past 11 months, rias has been facing this problem alone but now she has ren again, she never wants to leave him alone ever again. " Ren."

" Hm?"

" Promise me that we'll never be apart." He then looked at her as his forehead touched her.

" I promise, no matter what, we'll never be part, Its my vow as a husband and as a father." They then shared a kiss as they both loved each other with all their heart.

 _The next morning._

After doing about 10 to 15 shows as the king even though he hated it. Ren was exhausted and for today he did not want to leave his bed, Rias woke up right next to him as she knows how much he hated performing. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" I'm gonna ok take a shower, I'll be right back."

" Ok." He responded while he as half asleep. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom on the right side of the room but the door leading into his room creaked open as a certain wave of raven like hair was making its way towards the bed. Ren was still half asleep as a shadow was over him.

" Wake up darling." He opened his eyes to the person who calls him that as he saw akeno on top of him wearing a short white robe with her cleavage in full display to him. His face then went pink.

" Oh! Hey akeno."

" You been spending so much time with rias, i want it to be my turn." Knowing that this would happen, ren kinda let this happen despite with rias in the next room.

" Ok my queen, what is it that you need." She then kissed him both of their tongues fought for dominance, she layed herself on top of him as her smooth curvy body was on top of his red scaled one. They ended their kiss and looked at each other, her violet meeting his red and blue. She then discarded her robe to let her body be on display, her boobs were bigger then the last time he saw them.

" Your the only one that should touch my boobs." He then sat up as was waiting for her to tell him what to do. " I could use a good sucking, they've gotten pretty heavy." She said as she lifted her tits up for him. His eyes then shaped into a heart.

" Yes my queen."

 **Warning lemon**

He used his tongue to flick her nipples getting a quiet moan from her.

" mmm!" Her chest started to leak milk but ren launched his mouth on her right tit. " Ah!" She moaned as the feeling of his sucking was something she missed as well. He then pushed both of her boobs together and sucked on both of them. " AAAHHH!" She moaned a little louder this time. " _I missed this, i missed him so much."_ She thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Ah hum!" Ren stopped what he was doing as he looked up to see a very upset rias with a towel around her. He then got up from a moaning akeno.

" Uh? Rias i wasn't i didn't mean to." He stopped talking as she kissed him on the lips which was a suprise to him. She then looked at him with lust in her eyes.

" I didn't say you can stop." She then got rid of her towel as her naked wet body was next to ren. They both then looked down as the blushing and panting akeno Both of their eyes glowed red as they both reached their mouths on her tits.

" AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Akeno moaned as not only he had ren but rias sucking her tender nipples as they both sucked the milk out of them. " Its too much! AAAAHHHH!" She came to experience her orgasm. Rias then pushed ren down as she was on top of him with red eyes still looking at him.

" Its about time that i have a good time." She said as she mounted ren as she impaled herself on his 12 inch prick. "mmmm!" She moaned as she was riding ren like no tomorrow. Her face says it all as she enjoyed riding him until she felt someone grope from behind. " aaahh!" Akeno moved her hands to play with rias's chest.

" Darling you should know what we like to do in bed." Ren then sat up as he got closer. " For instance i like taking it from behind." She then strapped a red dildo on her crotch which is not as big as him. " And rias likes to be fucked in both holes."

" Wait akeno this isn't what." Her lips were sealed as ren kissed her. Akeno then lined up dildo to rias's ass and in one thrust shoved it into her.

" AAAAHHHHH!" She moaned as she was being penetrated in both holes. Both ren and akeno were constantly thrust into her as both here pussy and asshole were being ravage. " I can't! AAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed like a wailing ghost as she came as ren inserted his seed into her. She then fell over in exhaustion leaving ren with akeno to deal with.

" Skkkrreeoonnggkkk." Ren roared like an animal as his eye glowed purple along with akeno's. She took off the strap and presented her ass to him.

" Darling, fuck me." She said begging for it. Ren then inserted himself into her like rias and started to move in and out of her womb. " _He, has gotten bigger!"_ Akeno thought as she noticed the size difference. Ren put his upper body on top of her, like an animal humping its mate to submission, He then used her boobs as handles as he groped them, squeezing out the milk that she had. " Darling! Darling! DARLING!"

" SSSSKKKRRREEONNNGGKKK!" they both came as they experienced their climax, they soon joined rias as they were worn out from the sex they had but ren's eye went back to normal as he looked at akeno. " Hey akeno." She then looked at him. " Do you also have magic on your belly." He asked her.

" I do."

" Then is it alright then i see." He asked her which gave her a smile.

" Well you are the father of my child after all." She then undid the magic as her belly expanded to make her look 11 months pregnant but was one month off from rias. She then lead his hand to her stomach. " You feel it, its heartbeat."

" I do." He then hugged her stomach as he placed his tail on rias's. " I missed you both so much."

" We missed you too ren." They then shared a kiss as they fell into a quick sleep.

 _A little bit later._

 **Knock, knock.**

" I'll get it." Ren opened the door as it was a certain blond girl with blue eye and blond hair in springy pigtails.

" Hey ren."

" Ravel? What are you doing here." He asked her.

" Yeah um? I sort've live here now." She said as she did had a couple of bags behind her.

" Wait why."

" I kinda enrolled in kuoh so now i'm a student and since you live close by, figured that i can live here."

" Ummmmmmm?" Ren tried to process this.

" Who is at the door ren." Rodan then came behind him as ravel saw this giant bird behind him.

" Rodan, this is ravel, she will be staying with me now." He then looked at him and at the girl and then turned around to got back inside.

" He's got another one guys." He shouted to them.

" Uh? Ren who was that." Ravel asked with a worried look.

" Well come inside and i'll explain." With no other choice ravel went inside, ren helped her with her bags and closed the door behind her.

 **Ok let me say this now this story as bad reviews now i'm not that kind of person.**

 **People have the right to say their own opinion i get that but saying that this story shouldn't exist over and over and over again? Thats not an opinion that's harassment and to say that you have fun with it, thats just sad.**

 **To act like a child till you literally complain just to get what you went and this in not me whining, this is me expressing my opinion on people who act like this to others, this is why this country is so fucked up.**

 **Anyway to the chapter i'am trying to take it a little slow to get to the main battle between ren and sairorg and get in some more stuff like this because people like it when akeno and rias are needy like the waifu's they are so enjoy. By the way by the end of this arc another girl will be pregnant so enjoy also if you want to ask me or question something about this feel free to ask**

 **I should also give a good view on what ren looks like because to great saiyaman. If i make him like the dude from firebreather then it would apply that ren wears clothes and has hair which he does not.**

 **From the previous story ren was grey skinned. His skin is a combination of godzilla's skin and dragon scales. He was 6,2 now 6,4. He stands upright, hides his dick like lizards and gecko's. He Does NOT have hair and when he puts his snout back into his face, making it more human then he would look like a cancer patient in the least since he does have teeth and with rows on his head leading down to his spine where he can grow out his dorsal spikes.**

 **This tail is connected to his body not like his tail is on his tail bone. He has godzilla feet and arm, along with claws. Now he had red skin in addition to an all white arm on his right side. He also has two different colored eyes, One light blue and one red. On his chest he has a crystal like object which i will explain later. When human form or human size he has a sword tattoo on his back which used to be transcendence but he gave it to rias so now he has a gold and black which i will also explain because is comes from his mother side.**


	7. The pride of a lion

_Ren's home in the after noon._

" So let me get this straight." The blonde springy haired sister to raiser said to ren as they sat across from each other. " For the past 11 months, you've been training to hone your new body."

" Yep." Ren said to her.

" And the place that you trained at was an island that nobody knows existed."

" Thats correct."

" And your family helped train you to prepare you for your upcoming match against sairorg."

" That about sums it up." He said to her but she was a little uneasy.

" Then can you explain why your family is staring at me so menacingly." She said as titanosaurus, zilla and rodan were keeping an eye on her, Battra was behind ren, resting on the top of the couch, eyeing her from afar.

" Ren told us about what your brother did."

" And since your his sister, you might be trying to pull something." Both zilla and rodan said as they kept eyeing her but ren knows that they are trying to be protective like they always been which in some time left ren annoyed.

" Come on you guys, if ravel was planning something, she would have done it by now." He said to them.

" I'am sorry for what my brother did but believe me when i say that i don't want to cause further harm to ren."

" And what makes us want to believe you." Titano asked her.

" Well i'm sitting here across from a dragon, a bug, a couple of lizards and a giant bird and i still have my composure so i cause that i'm... used to this." She did had a point. Most people nonetheless any devil would go crazy if they saw rodan and them, even if ren told them who they were, still would be a panic but ravel was calm and cool.

" Can't argue with you there." Ren said to her.

" And i'm not a bird! I'm a pterodactyl."

" Mutated pterodactyl." Zilla said to him.

" Hush up." Rodan said as he put his wing over her mouth.

" Anyway. What made you decide to go to school." Ren asked the phoenix.

" I've figured i wanted to see what all the fuss was about and besides it would help me if i ever choose to ever explore the world."

" Understandable." Battra said to this. She did blush as there was another reason to why she came to kuoh but she still wants to keep her cool in front of ren.

" Hey isn't it almost 1." Zilla asked which a shiver went up ren's spine.

" Aw crap! You need to get the school."

" Huh! Ah!" Ren basically dragged ravel out in the house in a hurry. " What's wrong with you." She asked him.

" If rias knows that you'll be attending, she'll be upset with me if i wasted you time. Now hurry up go, go."

" I'm going, i'm going." She said as she was now the sidewalk walking towards the school as ren closed the front door and was out of breath.

" Afraid of your wife ren?"

" Trust me titano, i know my mother is scary when she's mad but rias angry is something is entirely." He said as he rubbed his tail which left the other monsters confused.

" Guessing something happend that your not telling us." Battra said to him.

" Story for another time but right now help me move her stuff into her room." The three boys left in a rush as it was just zilla and ren.

" I'll help you ren."

" Thanks zilla." He said to her as both he and her carried ravel's boxes to her room.

 _A Few hours later at the occult research club._

" Woah!" Ren stared at the rebuilt occult research building but it was now three separate buildings and was a little bit bigger than before. " Does everything that devils make have to be big and fancy."

" Not usually." He saw rias step outside to see him. " But we like to keep appearances in check."

" I can tell." Ren said as he looked at the new building and back at rias as she was blushing. " You feeling ok?" He asked her.

" I'm fine, I was a little bit exhausted this morning."

" Jeez i wonder from what." Rias bumped his shoulder as she blushed to what happened earlier morning." I'm kidding, calm down."

" I just... Wasn't expecting akeno to go that far." Ren then hugged her as it calmed her nerves, feeling his warm body and his embrace soothes her.

" But you seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

" I might have and just for that i want you to do something for me later."

" Sure anything." He said to her as she went up to his ear and whispered in a husky voice.

" Tonight i want you to rock my world like always." He blushed to her request and being her husband, he could not refuse it.

" If the lady wants it, she'll have it."

" Wow, what a gentleman." They then brought themselves closer as they were about to share a kiss.

" You two done." They were startled as koneko peaked out of the front door to the building.

" Uh? Yeah koneko we're just got done talking."

" Cool and please keep your hands to yourself ren." Koneko then went back inside as she left ren and rias with faces as red and pink as her hair and his skin..

" Guess some things never change."

" Sometimes i wished they did." He then gave his wife a kiss on the cheek which surprised her.

" Come on rias i wouldn't trade this life with you and them for the world." He said as he walked inside leaving rias speechless and smiling.

" _Wouldn't trade this life for the world."_ What he said was left in her mind as she thought of all of her memories with him, the good and the bad both of them being there for each other in time of need. " Same here ren, same here." She then walked inside into the building.

Ravels first day went pretty well despite the one incident with koneko calling her fried chicken ( **I Died laughing when she said that.)** Overall it went pretty good, now she is helping the occult research club preparing for another festival which the the club will be turned into a haunted/ cafe for the students so that basically what most of them did for the day, prepare and fix up the interior. Ren and kiba got the task to help put up curtains and signs to make it more like the fall season.

" Glad that your helping ren." Kiba said to him.

" Come on man, You know that i can't say no to rias." He made kiba chuckled a little bit.

" It seems like it, you two do spend a lot of time together."

" Can't help it." Ren then put up sheet but wanted to ask kiba something. " So what will we be expecting from sairorg and his group." He asked the knight.

" That's... Something we have a hard time figuring out."

" What do you mean?" Ren asked him.

" Sairaorg is already strong on his own much more from his peerage."

" So do we have anything that he dosen't know about."

" Maybe... He dosen't know about xenovia's Ex-durandal and i don't think he knows about your strength yet so we do have the element of suprise on our side for the time being." Ren now knows what he'll be facing since no doubt that he'll be the one to go against sairorg.

" Hey Ddraig." He asked his gear as the green jewel on his gauntlet lighted up.

" **Hm?"**

" What are my chances if i were to fight sairorg head on."

" **In terms of strategy probably very little but strength wise either a evenly matched or you being stronger."**

" What about his sacred gear."

" Actually ren that's the part that we don't know about." Kiba said to ren as he looked at him. " We don't know what kind of gear that he uses."

" So we might be going in blind is what your saying." He asked him.

 **" As a devil not being born with the power of destruction, He clearly makes up for it with his strength and knowledge."**

" Well i'm about to be his bump in the road."

" Confident as always."

" You know it." He said to kiba. Ren then felt a nudge on his arm, He looked at koneko looked at him with her golden like eyes.

" Hey is it alright that you help me with something."

" Uh? Sure koneko, I'll be back kiba." He nodded to him as ren followed koneko down the hall. Which she lead him to a bedroom as it was a little bit dark with a couple of candles lit. " So...? what is it you need help with." Koneko then blushed as she started to strip down her clothes which left ren surprised.

" I wanted to see if your body as suffered any damage so i'll be using some sage healing." She then stripped off her underwear as she put on a white robe also letting her cat tail and ears out.

" I Think i'm fine koneko." She then came close to him and touched his chest, seeing the crystal like object on his chest made her worry.

" Please... I want to make sure your ok." She then looked at him with kitty eyes.

" _So goddamn cute!"_ Ren said in his mind as his face turned pink. " Um? Alright koneko." She then lead him to the bed as he sat in the middle of it while koneko was on his lap, Holding her. " So? How does this work."

" Just relax and let your energy flow like normal."

" Ok." He then closed his eyes and relived himself as he felt his energy grow and grow. Koneko then layed her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat.

" _His heart... Its so strong."_ Her hands then moved around his chest feeling his hard muscles and red scales. She then felt his energy and to her suprise it was something that she was never gonna forget.

" Wow!" She felt the strong, powerful, primal energy that flowed out and inside of his body from his tail, his wings, arms, legs and the rest of his body, all that strength in one being it was something that made her face red. She looked up as he still had his eye close. " He's... such a beast." She then went up to his height and looked at his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Maybe just one kiss." She then got closer and closer to his face as she planted her lips on his, kissing him as he still had his eyes closed. " _So warm!"_ She thought during the kiss as she liked it even though he wasn't moving until she felt his arms around her waist." She stopped the kiss as he opened his eye having them to be like hearts.

" Did you really wanted to heal me or did you say that to get me in this bed." She blushed as he saw through her little trick.

" I um?! I wanted to? Ah!" Ren then pinned her down on the bed, seeing her look a little vulnerable, her ears flicking and her tail moving around was a sight to see to him.

" You've been a very bad kitty koneko." Ren said in a husky voice which sent a shiver down her spine. He put his wings, all four of them on her sides, He then used his tails to wrap around her's getting a silent moan from her. " What is it that you want little kitty."

" I...I want... I want." She tried to make out words but was embarrassed to say anything further. Ren then moved one of his hands down to her robe as he undid the know getting a view of her chest, her stomach and her lower lips.

" You chest as gotten bigger koneko." Ren said to her making her face red more since she jumped 1 cup size since the last time he saw her. He then palmed her left breast getting her to squirm and some quiet moans.

" Your~ Your~ Hands." She said as he moved his hand to the other breast.

" I can make this even better but you have to tell me what you want." He then used his other hand to rub her cat ear getting a couple more moans out of her. This was something new to her and she didn't want it to end so she had to say it.

" I... want you... to Imp~ Imp~ I want you to put a baby in me!" Ren stopped what he was doing as he heard her right and looked at her in the eyes.

" Koneko... Is that what you want."

" Yes~." She then kissed him on the lips to assure." I know that you love rias more, I know that you care for akeno, asia and them but i don't want to be in the background anymore." She was serious and it looked like she was about to care. " You were the one that made me understand my role and from that i start to care for you more and more... And these feelings keep making my heart go crazy, which is why i want to spend my life with you." She confessed her feeling to him which left him in shock but also happy.

" I care for you koneko." She then looked at him. " For a small girl, you were pretty strong when i first met you, That was one of the reasons i liked you, I do love rias more but that does not mean i'm gonna be a dense moron to the rest of you." He then pointed his member at her entrance. " I love you koneko, i love all of you from the bottom of my heart and if you want a child, i'll give you one just tell me." She looked at him as he mean't every single word and down to his 12 inch prick right in front of her pussy. She then looked at him.

" Yes, i want your love in me ren." He nodded as he then stuck his prick into her vagina and soon fully into her womb. " AAAAHAHHHHHHHH~" She moaned as the blood came out of her entrance, signaling that she lost her virginity. " Don't~ Stop keep going." He then thrusted into her, He stared as her tits moving up and down as he then latched on to them with his mouth. He sucked on the petite size but he did not care. Koneko wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there. " Ren~ I'm about! About!"

" SSSKKKKKrreeoonngggkkk! He roared a small bit as they both experienced their climax, Koneko was now exhausted as ren pulled out of her. On her stomach the spot just above her entrance was a mark that ren left on her like with the others. He placed koneko on the bed and covered her but and quietly and slowly walked out of the room without making noise to wake her up. He stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

" Ren what are you doing?" He was startled as he turned around to see rias with her arms crossed below her chest.

" I was just um? Putting some more Decorations into the room, It should be all good." She was not aware on what was going on in there but she let it slide since there was an important matter that she had to show him.

" Come with me for a sec."

" Uh? To where." he asked her.

" The underworld." He heard her right as he followed her down the hall to the main doorway of the building.

 _Underworld, bael domain._

" Right in here miss gremory." The attendant lead rias and ren into a room, a brown haired women was laying in bed with a life support system hooked to her, both rias and ren were not in the right mindset for this since ren dosen't know whats going on.

" Rias, who is this."

" This is sairaorg's mother and my aunt." Ren then stepped closer to the bed, seeing the life support running and seeing her breath but her eyes were closed.

" What's wrong with her."

" It's a disease that only devils can get, where the victim falls into a deep sleep and no matter how hard others try, they won't wake up that's why she on life support." Ren took it in but still didn't understand why he was here and had to see this.

" I don't understand."

" She was the only person who believed in her son." They both looked at the attendant. " When he was born without the power of destruction, sairorg's father lost all faith in him as a devil. His mother was the only person that cared for him, She is the reason that sairorg continues to become stronger."

" Thank you for letting us come in here."

" Not at all miss gremory." The attendant lead rias and ren outside of the house.

Ren and rias then sat down on a bench, overlooking a pond. Ren still tried to wrap his head around at he just saw and heard."

" You ok?" She asked him.

" Yeah i'm, I'm fine its just i don't understand why you showed me that."

" I wanted to show you that your not the only one fighting for something."

" Rias!" They both heard as they saw sairorg running to them. He stopped as he was just about in front of them. " Sorry for the yelling."

" Its alright." He then looked at rias and ren as they stood up.

" Sorry but we haven't officially met yet, Its a pleasure to meet you ren." He put his hand out and ren accepted it.

" Likewise."

" Thank you both for coming out to see her."

" It's the least that we can do." Rias said to him.

" I understand that is was a bit... sad to see her like this." He looked a little upset due to his tone. " Red dragon emperor." He got ren's attention. " I know that you understand... What its like to lose your mother." It was something that ren will never forget in his life.

" I do and i'm sorry."

" Its alright... Its just she was the only person that believed in me when other's didn't." In the first time in his life, ren felt sympathy for this man, The only enemy that he will face who he feels bad for. " Excuse me sorry for keeping you two."

" Its fine sair-." Ren then stepped in front of her to look at sairorg as they were both the same height.

" Sairaorg." He looked at the dragon. " I'am sorry for what is going on with your mother, I know how it feels when other look down on you when not given the chance." Sairaorg was a little surprised to his words. " And i understand the reason to what your fighting for."

" Thank you red dragon-."

" But know this." Ren caught him off in mid sentence. " I have reason for why i fight and I will keep fighting for those reasons, Your reason is to be the strongest devil and prove that your a worthy successor without the powers of destruction... My reason is to be strong and fight for those i care about." Rias was even suprise to his words. " I respect you sairorg but on the battlefield, even if this counts us as friends. You are my enemy and i will do whatever i can to take you down." Sairaorg and rias were surprised by his speech which left rias speechless and sairorg with a smile.

" I wouldn't have in any other way ren. I look forward to our fight." He said as he walked away and left them as they also left and got into a car. During the car ride home, ren looked out the window while rias was looking at him, Hearing what he said to sairorg made her happy and relieved.

" _He has such a manly expression for a monster._ " Ren then stopped looking out the window and saw rias look at her as she blushed. Ren moved his hand onto her as he wanted to be close to her as possibly. _It's one of the reasons why i love him."_ They both smile at each other as the rest of the car ride home was a smooth one.

 _Back at ren's home._

 _"_ So how do you make this stuff again."

" You just need to add the right ingredients."

" Ok i think i got it." Akeno was teaching rodan how to cook even his his wings on his arms, he is still capable of doing simple tasks. Ravel was on the couch and was weirded out by how well they interact with ren's family.

" I don't know about this."

" Come on zilla, your a girl its normal to do this sort of thing."

" But i'm not a normal girl."

" Either way just stay still." Irina and xenovia were helping zilla with her dagger like nails.

" _I don't know if i should say something or keep it to myself."_ Ravel said in her mind to what she is seeing right now.

" A little higher T." Koneko asked titano as he was a very bit taller then everyone as she was putting up a picture.

" Like that?"

" Perfect." Koneko was able to hang the picture perfectly, titano helped her down from the top of his head and gave her a high five.

" You ok ravel?" She looked at rias as she sat down on the couch with her.

" I'm fine it's just how is it that your used to this, seeing these guys and not freaking out about it." She asked the red head.

" Well i think is because we're used to seeing ren everyday and when we first met his family, we weren't really bothered by what they are." Hearing her explain it kinda put it at ease to know that their used to the sight of seeing monsters.

" Another thing that i like to ask."

" Of course." She said to the blonde phoenix.

" You've met his dad right."

" Yeah?"

" Was he... scary when you first met him." She asked knowing rias's first time meeting godzilla.

" At first he was pretty intimidating but I got to know him a little better and he's quite nice, When he wants to be."

" What does that mean?"

" If you meet him, you'll understand."

" Understand what?" Ren came up to the two as they talked.

" Ravel was just asking what was your dad like." Ravel then blushed a little bit.

" I didn't mean like that?! I just meant since he's your father i wanted to ask how he acted." She said to ren.

" I guess in a way to explain it, my dad can sometimes be a little... Stubborn."

" Like someone else i know."

" Hey!" He said to rias making her laugh. " But if you can get through that, then he's a good person to be called a father."

" Dinner's ready." Rodan announced to everyone as they went into the kitchen.

" Thanks ren." Ravel said as she went into the kitchen. Ren then sat on the couch next to rias.

" You know." He then looked at her. " You acted pretty manly when you talked to sairorg." She said to him making him blush pink.

" Well i um? Need to be more respectful to my opponents rather than being angry." She then got up from the couch.

" Why don't we have some time to ourselves up stairs." Ren was liking where this was going.

" By all means my lady, lead away." Ren then followed rias upstairs while everyone else ate dinner. Battra was hanging on the ceiling as he opened his eyes and smelled the food.

" Oh! Food!" He flew towards the kitchen.

 _Ren's room._

Ren then sat down on the bed with rias in his lap as they had a make out session like wild animals. Both of their tongues fought for dominance as they stopped with the disconnecting of saliva.

" Ren can i ask you something."

" Sure, ask me anything."

" Do you remember when akeno wanted to help you discover your little sexuality." It was something that ren could not forget as it was the first time that ren had gone crazy like that with women.

" Uh? Yeah, i remember you being upset about that."

" True but it also made me to wonder." Ren was now wondering what she mean't. " Do you haven any fantasies that you want to do with me." It made ren blush more but it was because he actually had one.

" I um? Do but."

" Come ren share it with me."

" No, you'll laugh."

" I promise i won't laugh Just tell me." Ren looked at her as she was dead serious about this.

" Alright but no laughing." She nodded in agreement. " Ok." He then whispered something into her ear as it now made her face red to what he said.

" Oh!"

" Yeah." Ren felt embarrassed but since she is his wife he figured that she would understand and since she was pregnant her hormones would just be fine with anything.

" Ok i have idea." He then listened. " When we win against sairorg i promise to do that with you."

" Wait seriously?"

" Why not, after all it a good chance to try new stuff in our marriage."

" Have i ever told you that your the best wife ever."

" Yes." They then shared another kiss but more loving then lust.

 **KNOCK, KNOCK.**

" Are you two gonna eat, your food is gonna get cold." Titano knocked on the door to ask them as they heard.

" Yeah T we'll be done in a minute." They then heard his footsteps as he walked away.

" Well best not keep them waiting." Rias got up but held ren's hand as he got up with her.

" I love you rias."

" I love you too ren." They then walked down stairs to enjoy their dinner and slept as they have to prepare for what tomorrow brings.

 **Ok chapter 7 done now if your wondering what is ren's fantasy. I'll give you a hint it involves a unicorn.**

 **Now we have ravel part of our little group and since she has seen the monsters, she has to be cool with it Now some people might say that ren dosen't spend time with the other girls well that the thing.**

 **In my opinion i like rias more then most of them, i do like akeno and asia and them but with rias its just her character, personality and her fierce attitude makes me like her more and the same reasons is why ren likes her and since we have the sairorg fight coming up, what will you be expecting.**

 **Well one new thing will be something to see or rather 2 new things or developments so to say so enjoy**


	8. What i mean to you

_In the underworld in a courtyard._

The fight between rias gremory and sairorg bael draws closer and closer, there was still the matter of being prepared which leads to our group doing some last minute training before the game. Xenovia and rossweise were the ones training right now, Xenovia still trying to use the power of her new durandal and rossweise was the perfect person to help with it.

Everyone else was watching them all except for ren who decided to take a quick nap because reasons... I don't know.

" Hey wake up!" Ravel said to him as he opened up one eye.

" Wwwhat?" He said a little groggy like due to his nap. He saw the look on the blonde's face which was very angry.

" How can you be taking a nap in a time like this?" She asked him about his own behavior.

" Why not. I don't really need the training since I've had 11 months of it and right now i just want to rest." He said as he layed back down on his stomach. Which left ravel a little angry.

" Wouldn't waste your breath." Rias said to her to calm her down a bit. " When ren sets his mind to doing something, he does it without any problem."

" But still shouldn't you be worried." She asked the red head.

" A little bit." She then sat down next to ren's head. " But if i know ren, he'll be able to show'em what he's got like how he always does." She put her hand on his head which gave him the que to wiggle over to her and put his head on her lap.

" Hhhmmmmmmm, much better." He said as he continued his sleep which made rias laugh and ravel blush a little bit. If rias says that he can do it then there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Ravel just looked at the sleeping beast on the red heads lap.

" _Does he really think he can take down sairorg."_ She kept looking at he just moved around a little bit while rias kept rubbing the top of his head. " _Hey, He's cute when he's asleep."_ She realized what she said in her mind and blushed madly.

" You ok?" Rias noticed the phoenix's face a little red.

" I'm fine, i'm fine just need to... get some water." She then left the two as she wanted to cool off. Rias then looked down at ren as he slept.

" You sure you don't want to help train some of us." She asked him as he rolled up to face her.

" As much as i want to rias, i'm just really tired from training back on that island. I would work for the entire day just to make sure to rest at night and be prepared for the next one." Now rias was curious to what kind of training that he did with his family.

" What kind of training did you do?"

" Strength, speed, endurance, meditation and some... other stuff." He said which made her curious.

" What other stuff?"

" I rather not talk about it." He said as he looked away with his face being pink but she then moved her hands to cup his face or to rub them to help dull the self proclaimed trauma that ren endeared.

" Aw, My poor little dragon." Hearing her say that made ren's tail move around and while as put a smile on his face due to how caring she is.

" Hehe." Ren said with giddy in his voice.

" Uh? Rias." They both looked at asia as they saw xenovia and rossweise are done with their training. " Training's done, what else do we do." She asked her.

" Next we have to look our best because we have a press conference to attend."

 **Sounds of glass shattering in ren's mind**

Ren's eye's shot wide open to the words of press conference. He then got up from rias's lap in surprise.

" Whoa! A press conference, i thought it was just gonna be a normal rating game." Ren asked her. Everyone else then came over due to what he was asking.

" Usually it is but since we're facing the strongest devil, my brother decide to make it a bit more flashy so people can remember it."

" So...? By flashy it would be...?"

" This press conference and probably not the standard rating game or rules." Akeno said to him.

" Oh joy." Ren said in sarcasm as he was not prepared for this sudden change. " I guess i gotta answer some questions i guess."

" You don't have to." He then sat back up to make sure he heard her.

" Wait i don't?"

" It might be better for us to talk considering how... quick you are to anger." Kiba said to him as they all know ren is very prone to anger if one reporter were to say the wrong question and assume something which would result into something very badly, very badly...

" Ok? I guess but i still have to attend even if you guys handle all of the talking."

" No doubt they're gonna ask you where have you been for the past 11 months so expect that." Asia said to him which put him a little on edge.

" Alright when does this thing start."

" Not for a while so let hurry up and head over there." Rias said as both her and ren got up from the ground. " And remember to be on your best behavior." She said like a mom telling her child to be good in a store.

" Yes ma'am." The other girls laughed a little bit from that.

 _The press conference building._

In probably one of the tallest buildings that anyone has ever seen, rias and them sat outside the waiting area, waiting for the conference to start before they can enter the room. Ren looked as some of them were being very dramatic about their looks.

" No, no this dosen't look right." Rossweise said as she looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good. Rias was sitting down, looking out a window with akeno standing next to her. Xenovia was being pretty calm about this since she sat across from ren. Kiba was with casper to calm his nerves due to the large crowd they'll be seeing and ren had asia next to him and koneko... On his lap.

" Uh? Koneko can you uh...? Get off of me."

" No... I'm making sure that fried chicken dosen't come back." She said referring to ravel.

" My,my jealous a little bit koneko." She ignored akeno's teasing as she continued to eat her sweets.

" Come on koneko, you'll always be cute to me." She moved her head to the side but her tail was wagging around ren's chest meaning that she liked it when ren called her cute. Rias looked over as ren made the comment.

" Kinda glad he's still his nice and normal self after 11 months." Akeno said to her.

" Yeah, he is." Rias said as she looked out the window, something was on her mind, There were two things that she had over the other girls besides akeno which is one thing that made her sure that ren pays attention to her most of all. 1 being that in technical terms, they are married and 2 that she is carrying his baby but even with though two things in made something made her still unsure to have all of these girls around him.

" They're ready for us." Kiba said as everyone looked at him as they got up from sitting. Ren was about to walk with them until rias stopped him for a moment.

" Remember just let us do the talking."

" But if they ask me a question specifically for me?" He asked wondering if it'll happen.

" Then answer it the best you can."

" Alright." Ren then followed rias into the room.

 _About 10 minutes later_

With a far amount of reporters asking both rias and sairorg's group a good amount of questions. Ren just sat there like he was told just to smile and wave but he did find it annoying that he had to act like this.

" Miss gremory how well do you think your peerage will do in the match." One of them asked.

" Depending on the situation but i have great trust in them that they'll win."

" Sairaorg how do you think you'll fair against them." They moved over to him next.

" If i'm being honest, I'll be hopeing for an awesome fight now that the red dragon emperor has returned." He said as ren just waved and said nothing.

" I have a question for the red dragon." One of them asked, Ren looked over at rias as she gave him a nod letting it fine to answer it.

" Um? Ask away."

" Where have you been for the past 11 months." The question that he knew they would ask, Since the only people who knows that monster island exist were rias and them, ren had to make sure he kept it under wraps so he dosen't put his family in danger Now all eyes were on hims which made him nervous.

" For the past 11 months i have been putting my body through training, since it changed a little bit i had to make sure that i would be able to see what i could do with it." He said to them.

" Did miss gremory allowed this decision that you made." They all then looked at rias.

" I did allowed it, Since training was important for ren to understand what his new body can do."

" How come no one else in your group trained with him." One of the reporters asked which made them come up with something but ren was able to say something.

" The training was only meant for me, anyone else was wasn't what i'am would not be able to handle it." They all wondered even sairorg rose an eyebrow to this.

" Would there be a high chance for you to go out of control again." One of the reporters asked startling ren.

" Wait? What! No!"

" Would you be a danger to this match."

" Was the training a form of punishment for your outrage."

" Would you need the switch princess to help you again." They asked basically a million questions that ren could not answer. He was panicking on the inside until he looked over at rias as her face was red as like she was upset or embarrassed. The name that the reporter said switch princess must of meant something towards her which made her upset. They then looked over at rias.

" Miss gremory do you have anything to comment."

" I-i-i Don't know." She looked like she was about to break down and cry. Ren looked as they asked her and everyone questions. Seeing her upset made him upset, more upset, angry. His tail was moving around under his seat, His claws were scraping under the desk and his eyes started to glow red but he knew he couldn't be angry at a time like this so he did the most sensible thing. He then got up from his seat which everyone saw.

" Ren?" Rias said to him but now answer as he walked away and left the room which did leave a face of worry on rias and them. " Excuse me." Rias got up and followed ren. She walked down the hallway and saw no sign of him.

" Rias." She saw ravel come towards her but she looked a little nervous. " What's up with ren."

" i don't know thats why i'm trying to find him."

" He just went home, he asked me to open up a magic circle back."

" Did he say anything other then that."

" No, he was dead silent." Figuring the ren got mad at the reporters, Rias needed to make sure that he was ok.

" Go tell akeno and them to meet me at the house."

" Ok." Rias opened up a magic circle home while ravel went back into the conference room.

 _Ren's home._

Rias opened the front door and saw nobody was around.

" Anyone home?" She asked seeing if she'll get an answer.

" Living room." The voice was rodan was she walked in and saw them exhausted and laying on the floor.

" What happened?"

" We should be asking you that." Titano said as he got up. " What did you do to make ren upset." he asked with a serious tone in his voice.

" Nothing, i saw him walk out of the press conference, figured he was upset because he didn't say a word.."

" What exactly happened at this press conference." Battra asked her.

" Well um?"

" Spit it out girl." Zilla tried to give her some confidence.

" The reporters kept asking him a bunch a questions but then they turned to me to answer them."

" And? What did you say." Her face was red because it was a little stressful to remember what they asked.

" They asked if ren was going to lose control during the match."

" What!" They all said in unison to her.

" I didn't think they would ask that, where is he now?"

" He's upstairs in the sauna."

" What was wrong with him in he came back." She asked them about ren's early returned home.

" We saw that he looked mad so we figured that he needed to punch something to get the edge off."

" So we took him downstairs to blow it off."

" But since he's the boss's son, his punches had alot of... kick to them." They told her about the reason the ren came back was to blow off steam.

" Did he say anything else or the reason why he was mad." Rodan then looked at titano and them and they figured she should know.

" He did."

" What did he say." She asked again.

" He said that he was upset because you were on the verge of crying during that press conference." She assumed it was the other reason that he would lash out of control juts like before but it was her that he got upset.

" Why me?"

" He said he saw how the reporters acted towards you and it made him very angry."

" Making the king's queen upset is one of the highest offense to us."

" But since we couldn't go to the underworld we figured we helped ren blow off some rage and the way you saw some of use about to pass over and die was one of the reasons." Now she felt bad about putting ren through that not knowing what would happen.

" I need to go see him."

" Go ahead." Rodan let her pass by as she walked up stairs.

" This is not going to be an easy thing to explain to godzilla."

" I know battra, i know but we all know the reason for ren's actions."

" Its for her sake, we get it." They all talked to each other as they waited for the rest of the girls to get home.

Ren was in the sauna, sitting down and contemplating his own actions after what just happened.

" God damn it! Why didn't i say anything, fuck!" He was pretty upset with himself as he didn't explain to rias or to any of them to why he left and why he didn't say a word about leaving. " Ok i gotta go talk to them, explain to them that i'm fine." He got up and walked to the door but he stopped as he saw the knob moving as the door opened, rias looked at him, blushing and her all naked body presented to him. " Oh! Rias i um? I'll just be going." He was about to leave until she grabbed his hand.

" You don't have to leave." He then looked at her as she had a smile on her face. " Stay with me." She then guided him to sit back down as she sat next to him. He was blushing as seeing her naked body did excite him. " Ren you don't have to be shy, you seen me naked."

" I know its just seeing your body always excites me and well it always surprises me." She then giggled a little bit.

" Your such an honest boy."

" Um? Thanks." Both knowing the elephant in the room they wanted to let the air out about earlier. " I'm sorry." He heard her say that which surprised him.

" What are you sorry for?"

" For putting you through all of that and not knowing what would happen or what questions they would ask."

" No i should be sorry, i'm the one who walked out on you guys without saying anything, its just you looked like you were about to break down and cry and i didn't want to see that so yeah i did get mad, i wanted to punch every single reporter in that room." She blushed knowing that he cares for her deeply as he dosen't want to see her cry.

" Ren can i ask you something."

" Yeah, anything."

" What do i mean to you." An odd question because she figured that she knows what she mean't to him but for some reason she wanted to hear them which left ren to say them to her.

" Rias you mean the world to me." He then held her hand. " Everyday when i was on the island i wanted to give up and come right back here but hearing you, pushing me to keep going made me wanted to continue and when the day that I was done came all i wanted was to be by your side now and forever." Her heart was about to burst out of her chest due to what he said, now normal man would ever say anything, nor come close to that.

" Oh ren." They then shared a loving kiss as they loved each other with all of they're heart. They then looked at each other again.

" Why was the reason that you were called a switch princess." Her face was red again due to the that name.

" That day, when you mutated. They saw they reason that you changed back was because of me so the name switch princess kinda stuck because when you see me i would always calm you down."

" Guessing that you hated it."

" I do, i really do." She said to him making chuckle but she then had an idea. " You know its just me and you in here."

" Yeah?"

" And I figured what would happen if you were to push me down, here and now." Getting the hint that she was turned on was something ren took note of since they basically are alone.

" You know that rodan and them might be hearing us right?"

" I know." She then pushed him down, He saw her crawl up to his face with her body on top of him as her eyes glowed red. " But i don't care." She then inserted her tongue into his mouth which took him by surprise but he let it be. He brought his hands to her thighs just blew her butt as their make out session went on as her body was on top of his, her large breasts rubbing against his scaled covered muscles.

" _I know we've done this before but every time she does this its like a string of fireworks goes off in my head and in my heart._ " Ren thought about the situation. Basically every time ren saw rias he would want to pounce on her and rip off any article of clothing that she had on. They were gonna keep going but rias's eyes shot wide open from something.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain? Ren didn't even do anything as she was breathing heavily.

" Uh? I didn't do anything yet, did I?" He asked her.

" It... Wasn't... you." She then sat down like she was about to fall over.

" Oh my god rias." He came up next to her as the magic she put on herself undid itself, showing her pregnant belly. " Rias what's wrong." He asked her.

" I... I think its an contraction. AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain this time so ren needed to come up with an idea to changer the subject.

" Ok,ok think of something that calms your nerves."

" Like... what."

" Uh? I don't know." Ren tried to think of what could calm her down but he then figured it out. " The island."

" What... about it." She said in between pants.

" Remember what you said when you were there, It's a good getaway from all the work and stress, people, loud noises." Her breathing started to slow down as the pain she was experiencing was going away. " Ok, Calm, and peaceful, the waves hitting the sound, the morning sunrise and calm winds." She got her breath back as she looked at him with a smile.

" Thank you ren."

" Hey your my wife, I have to be there for you and that's what i'm gonna do."

" Ren i feel a little tired." She then held her arms around him as he picked her up like a bride.

" Yeah let's put you to bed." He then carried her out of the sauna and he went up to his room which was a little bit of a walk, He walked into his room and placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her. She now looked peaceful as she fell asleep with her belly being shown under the covers. He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room to let her rest.

 _A little bit later_

" What do you mean she had a contraction!?" Rodan and battra asked ren.

" It's means what it means she had a contraction and by how she screamed it might be the first one."

" But that can't be right she's not supposed to have the kid for another 5 months." Rodan said about this.

" So what would this mean." Ren asked.

" Since she's having the contractions now, its might be a hint that the baby will be born soon."

" You got to be kidding me." Ren said to them. " You know how many things are going on right now!?"

" Ren we understand but we can't ignore this, battra." The moth looked at battra. " Go tell godzilla and blue about this."

" Sure." battra then flew out the window as he flew towards monster island with speed the sooner he would come back to inform them.

" So now what?"

" I think for now that you better make sure that she's ok."

" Ok i guess but what if this happens again."

" Just do what you did this time to calm her down." Rodan then walked away from him to get ready to sleep.

" Great that was some help."

" Ren." He looked by the doorway as akeno was looking at him with worry. " What's wrong." She asked him as she come over to him wearing a black nightgown.

" Rias... had her first contraction while you guys were still at the conference."

" Is she ok?"

" She's fine, she's been sleeping for a while."

" Then what would that mean if she started her contractions now." She asked him which still worried him.

" Its would mean that she might be having the baby sooner than expected." Knowing the he was worried. Akeno gave ren a kiss on the cheek.

" You shouldn't worry so much."

" I can't help it, you two are the mothers of my children and i need to make sure that you'll be fine." Ren then sat down due to the day he had, Akeno then wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. " And with this match coming up it just puts more stress on me." Akeno then hugged him to calm him down.

" Just relax, none of this is your fault."

" I just, i just wish i can make it easier for you and rias, along with everyone else." He said to her.

" I know you do but the past 11 months trying to keep this hidden is been very tough for me and her."

" I'm sorry." He said to her.

" Don't be." She then gave him as kiss as he stand up and looked into her violet colored eyes. " Without you, we would dread our existence, you the one that made us truly happy so don't think of this as a bad thing."

" Akeno." They then kissed again, Ren had deep love for her and rias as well with asia, xenovia and koneko. The way the acted strong and fierce while he was gone was something that made him sure that he had nothing to worry about. " Marry me." Akeno blushed as the surprised question jumped on her like out of nowhere.

" What did you just say?" She asked him if she heard him right.

" I said." He then took her hand and kissed it. " I want you to marry me." Her heart was about to explode out of her chest as she was crying but for joy.

" Yes ren, yes i want to marry you." She kissed him with all of the love she had now ren has two brides. Ren then picked her up bridal style to bring her to his room. After a few lights, they entered his room, he moved the curtains as rias was on the other side of the bed still sleeping. " Lets try our best not to wake her."

" Yes, my mistress." She smiled as he called her that. Ren layed in the middle of the bed with akeno clinging to his right white arm. " Good night."

" Good night, my king." They fell asleep together, rias basically rolled over as she clinged to ren's left arm as she knows that he was in the bed.

 _The next morning._

" Damn dragon stay still." Titano was giving ghidorah his head but the golden dragon didn't like how he treated him.

" Titano your being too mean."

" What do you suggest i do?"

" Do this." Zilla then took the food from it and gave it to ghidorah as he ate it without any problem. " See be a little nicer."

" Yeah i'll try." Titano rolled his eye in a sarcastic way.

" Hey guys." They all saw ren enter the kitchen. " Did battra come back yet." He asked wondering if the black moth would return.

" It's been a day so he should be coming back around this after noon so dont' worry about it."

" Cool. I'm off to help them finish the decorating."

" Can we help." Zilla asked him because she wanted to do it.

" I don't know zilla."

" Come on ren, we won't let people see us." Rodan said to him to have him be assure to hide their presence to humans.

" I'll ask rias and please don't set the place on fire while i'm gone."

" Gotcha." The three said to him unison as ren walked out the front door.

" I didn't think that being back would put a lot of stress on him." Titano said about ren's behavior as of lately.

" I know but now knowing that his first child will be born soon does put him on edge and with the match happening soon."

" No doubt he'll protect rias with everything he's got." Zilla said to them.

" Well that's what a king does for his queen, protects them from any form of harm and to make them happy." Rodan said they nodded in agreement with him as soon the match against sairorg bael will start and ren will do what it takes to win.

 **Ok done now this is a little different from the anime because now we know what rias means to ren and for that, their should be no reason for her to doubt ren for what he is capable of. Now once i finish this arc i will be taking a long break from this.**

 **There has been a couple of people asking me to do a evangelion crossover but i don't know because it wasn't my favorite mech anime but does have its moments.**

 **And with ren asking akeno to marry him, i did that because she is pregnant if would make sense that ren takes care of her as well as he does with rias because they best best waifu's With that i give you a farewell till the next chapter also their is one other girl that is pregnant with ren's child just wait and see.**


	9. A monster's burden

_At the occult research club_

A little bit of the day went by as the rest of the group were in class or teaching in rossweise's case. Ren however was in the occult research club hanging up the decorations and curtains, etc. He was in one of the empty rooms because it was gonna be used as a scare room. While he was doing this, ren could not stop thinking about yesterday. Rias had one of her first contractions due to her pregnancy and from that came the worry as ren was at fault with this.

" God. Why didn't i think this through." Without question most of his life that he enjoyed was being around rias. But since he's been back it felt like a burden to be around her with the fact that the pregnancy is a kept secret from her family and the match with saiorg is coming up, ren already felt like a parent with the amount of stress and pressure that was on him. " Dammit! If i'd thought this through none of this would have happened." He basically feels like that he wants to vent out his problems. " Maybe I am a burden to them."

" Who said you were?" Ren heard as he saw by the door were koneko and akeno, Koneko was wearing a white robe which is basically see through and akeno was wearing her priestess attire but had the top down, showing her huge breasts.

" Wha? Ah!" Ren was surprised by this which made him fell off the ladder that he was standing on. " Ow!"

" You ok?" Koneko asked him.

" I'm fine but new rule stop being naked to suprise me." He heard a giggle from akeno as she got down and hugged him from behind but ditched the rest of her clothes aside from the ribbon keeping her hair up.

" If we'd stopped, we wouldn't get to see the look on your face." Akeno said as she pushed her breasts up against his red back and licked his neck. Ren's face was pink by this sudden, very sudden action.

" Ren." He looked as koneko ditched her robe to be naked right and front of him. " Hold me tighter." She said as she moved her hips around on ren's lap getting a very pleasing reaction from below his waist.

" What is with you two?"

" You looked upset." He looked over by the door as asia was stripping as she entered the room.

" You too asia?" His answer was a kiss on the lips from her as she was sitting down next to him, naked. She then looked at him but with worry.

" When you left yesterday, we all got worried but you and rias were alone." Now ren felt even more bad now that he left everyone else yesterday without a say to any of them about why.

" I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you all worry so much."

" Why did you say that you were a burden?" Akeno asked him as it made his blush go away and replaced it with a little bit of doubt and sadness.

" I..I Felt like that ever since I've been back all I've ever been is a burden to you all."

" Ren why are you thinking that." Koneko asked him. Within the past couple of days to ren it felt like he brought nothing but trouble and self doubt about himself.

" The past eleven months, you guys have been fine without me and now i'm here again and wherever i go trouble seems to follow and it ends up hurting me or the ones i love, I'm sorry." Ren had his head down but was surprised as felt the warm embrace of the three girls with him which made him wonder.

" Ren your not a burden." He looked at asia. " We may have been fine by ourselves but we missed you terribly." Hearing asia saying that she missed him did made him feel better.

" There were moments to where we wanted to drop everything to come and see you."

" But rias didn't want to interrupt your training." Both akeno and koneko said to him making him feel alot more better.

" Ren you have made an impact on our lives, none of us would still be here if it weren't for you."

" We love and cherish our moments with you."

" Even if you are a monster, we don't care." Hearing them say these things made ren happy, more happy then he has ever been because this is clear proof, solid proof that this group of girls love him for who he is, Despite his linage and his past. Ren then drew tears.

" You guys... I love you all with every fiber of my being." He made them smile by his words but it then lead to this.

" Now then lay down and relax." Akeno instructed him as he did just that.

 **Warning lemon.**

" AH." Ren felt someone touch his prick as he looked at koneko and asia had their hands around it. " I guess i should have expected this." Ren said to the situation.

" Hard as a rock." Koneko said admiring his lengthy rod.

" Ren let us take care of you." Hearing asia calmed him down as both her and koneko started to lick his prick. He was panting as his face was red but akeno layed down to kiss him, Her tongue went into his mouth as he really wanted to do her but due to a certain thing he had to wait a little bit.

" Be patient my little ren." She said to him in a seductive tone.

" Yes mistress." They then went back to kissing as the asia and koneko took turns to engulfing his cock into their mouth.

" _Such a strong taste."_

" _So good."_ They both thought of their enjoyment of his tool. Ren couldn't handle it as his eyes glowed and turned into its heart shaped pupils.

" SSSkkkrreeeoonnnggkkk." He let off a roar as he experienced his climax, leaving it on the bodies and faces of koneko and asia. Ren was panting like an animal due that.

" You came so much." Asia said as it was now her turn as she got on top of him with his prick lining up to her entrance. She them impaled herself on him getting a couple of silent moans from the both of them. " Make me feel good ren." The blonde then started to pick up pace as she rode him like an animal. " Ren! Ren! Ren!" She called out his name, He moved his hands to help her steady. Koneko then came up to her and licked her breasts. " Koneko! What are you doing."

" Enjoying myself." She said as she latched her mouth on asia's tit to suck on.

" AAAhhh!" She moaned as ren kept thrusting into her and koneko sucking on her tit. Akeno just watched as she was waiting for her turn but still proceeded to touch her lower lips. " So much, so much I'm coming!" She screamed it out as both her and ren experienced their orgasms. Asia was now exhausted as she left ren's dick and layed down to rest. Ren saw the new mark he left on her glow as it was on her back.

" Don't think that it's over." Ren looked at koneko lined herself up and slammed down on his 12 inch prick. " MMMMMM!" She tried not to scream due to the pleasure. " Come into me ren." She then rode him like asia before her.

" SSkkkrreeoonnggkk!" Ren let out a snarl.

" Just a little bit longer ok?" Akeno said to calm him down.

" Ren! more! More." He thrusted even more into her, Ren used his tails to wrap around koneko's small chest and grope them for more pleasure. " AAAAAHHHHHHH~" She moaned due to the actions he took on her body. " I'm,I',m cumming."

" SSSKKKRREEOONNNGGKK!" Ren let out a roar again as like with asia they both experienced their climax. Koneko then got off of his prick and proceed to lay down like asia.

" Now then." Akeno then kissed him as he still has not moved from his laying down position. " It's my turn." She crawled over his body as her breasts and smooth skin touched his red, scaled covered one. She was then face with his tool which was a little limp. " Oh we can't have that." She said as she putt her hand on his and stroked it getting a couple of groans from ren. After a little bit it stood up back to its 12 inch height. " That's better." She then proceeded to suck on it. Ren felt like he could not handle this anymore.

" SSSKKKRRREEEOOONNGKKK!" As he roared something dripped onto his face as he saw akeno's dripping twat right in front of him. He licked his lips as he inserted his tongue into it getting a very good reaction.

" AAAAHHHHH~" Akeno moaned due the intrusion. " Ren! No fair ahhh!" Even with that she kept going on sucking his dick. Both her and ren tried to outlast each other on who could come first. " _He's such a stud... I can't get enough of him._ " She thought as they both were close. " Darling come with me."

"SSSKKKRREOONNNGGKK." He roared as both of them came onto each other's face's

" You taste so good darling." She licked some of it off of her face. She then positioned herself as she then implied herself on his dick which got him to sat up as her back was facing him. She then lead his hands to her chest. " Fuck me into a coma darling."

" SSSKKKrreeoonnggkkk." With that roared he then thrusted into his new bride like no tomorrow. His hands kept tweaking her nipples as he placed his thumb over them.

" Yes! Yes! Groped me harder!" They then fell over as akeno was on top of ren as he kept thrusting but moved his hands around her stomach. Akeno then felt two new hands touch her tits. " AAAAHHH!" She looked at koneko and asia moved to ren's sides to grope her.

" Don't mind us."

" Just let us please you akeno." They then latched their mouths onto her large breasts making her go crazy.

" AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ren then thrusted even harder into her as she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. " _So much! So much!_ "

" Darliinnnggggg!" She screamed out the name that she called him as he came into her, leaving both her and ren exhausted. She then fell over on his chest to rest as well as koneko and asia slept on his sides. Ren was able to stop his animal like urge to roar so he can think or get out some words or he was.

" What the hell is going on." His eyes widen as he looked over to see xenovia by the door as her face was red.

" Xenovia! It's not how it looks alright."

" If any of us is going to have ren's children then it should be me." She then stripped off her uniform as she was pure naked as she walked towards him.

" Can i catch a break."

 _10 minutes later._

Ren was now even more out of breath as he was before as he now had asia and koneko sleeping on his sides and akeno and xenovia sleeping on his chest. Four naked bodies were up against him but what they said made him happy. He brought out his four dragon wings on his back and wrapped them around the four girls to bring them closer and getting a few quiet moans from them.

 _"Rias, Akeno, asia, xenovia, koneko... I should be the one thanking you."_ He thought as he nuzzled his head in between the girls on his chest. " _Without any of you, I wouldn't be here right now... From now to always i will love you all through every step and every bump. Nothing in this world will ever change how i feel about all of you."_ He thought of how much they all mean to him as he closed his eyes to sleep with the rest of them.

 _Somewhere else entirely_

" Hm? This will be interesting." Spacegodzilla said as he sat on his crystal throne, looking at a screen to watch the upcoming battle between rias and saiorg. Even the chaos brigade has respect for these games so they won't interfere but unfortunately spacegodzilla does not care for that.

" As you requested master the meganula are ready, shall i give the word." Gigan asked his master only to get a slight nod as he kept looking at the screen.

" Not just yet, I want this match to end on a high note."

" meaning?" Gigan asked him wondering what he was thinking.

" Meaning that i have a assignment for you gigan." What he said surprised his cyborg servant. " I want you to blend in with the crowd as match starts and from beginning to the end of it, just when they think it's a time to celebrate send in the swarm."

" I see... Tell me master what will this accomplish in our goal?" He asked his master again.

" I just want to see how those three factions can handle danger, thrown at them when they thought they were safe." Spacegodzilla then got up from his throne and looked as the stadium that the match was placed in. " All those people, humans, devils and angels alike will learn to fear us and treat us like the gods we are... You can't have peace when there is a monster like me running around." He said to himself as he then looked at gigan. " The swarm is only meant to see what they can do. Once you've seen enough retreat and save your onslaught for another day gigan."

" I Am honored master, I shall leave at once.."

" Good." Gigan left the room as spacegodzilla sat back down on his throne. He changed the picture on the screen to show multiple human sized dragon fly's spreading their wings ready for their signal to strike. " Soon all will fear my name as the tyrant spacegodzilla."

 _Back at ren's house._

" I'm home." Ren said as he walked into his home.

" Ren, ren!" Titano rushed at ren at the door. " Hurry up come on." He then dragged ren impatiently.

" T what is with you."

" Battra came back."

" Yeah? So."

" So hurry up."

" What's the big deal with-." He stopped talking as he looked on the couch in the living room to see zilla on one side of the room, rodan on the other and battra just laying on the armrest of the couch but what made ren very alarmed was who was on the couch.

" The big deal my son is that when something is going wrong i'm the first that needs to know about it." Said the blue dragon sitting on ren's couch as he was very surprised and scared to see her here.

" Mom?! I didn't know you would be coming." He asked her as she got up.

" When battra told me that rias started to have her contractions, It would be best to see if she would be alright from someone who knows best about this." Now ren was worried.

 **Sound of the door opening.**

" Ren we're home." Now hearing rias's voice got ren more worried.

" And just in time i suppose." Bluevarious said to him. The girls then walked in as they saw the monsters with a worried look on their face. Then they saw ren's mother standing before him which left them in suprise.

" Oh! Blue your here." Rias said in suprise.

" What are you doing here." Akeno asked the dragon.

" I just came by to check to see how my son's doing and by judging by now he's not dead yet, he's doing just find."

" That's... good." Irina said with a little of fear in her voice.

" Plus i need to burrow ren and rias for a second."

" Wait what? Hey!" Blue then dragged rias by her arm as ren followed.

" Ren what's going on." Asia asked him as ren still wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret to them still.

" Well you know my mom... She just does the darnest things." Ren said in a hurry as he left the room.

" Wonder what that's about."

" Beats me." Koneko and xenovia wondered about it but akeno knew what it was but kept it to herself because of the panic that she'll cause.

 _A little bit later_

Ren just stood by rias's said as she undid the magic to show her baby belly to ren's mother. Her hands glowed around her stomach to feel it, moving, breathing. Feeling it made her smile a little bit.

" So this is your first contraction." She asked rias.

" Yes but i thought you said that it wasn't gonna be ready yet."

" That's what i assumed." her hands then went to a certain spot on her lower stomach to feel something a little different. " Oh!"

" What oh." Ren asked wondering what she mean't

" It seems that having both devil and monster like birth cycles are having a little of a spat with each other inside the womb."

" What does that mean?" Rias asked her.

" It would mean that the child might be here sooner the expected."

" How sooner?"

" Well since it was the first contraction i would say..." Both ren and rias got nervous. " Possible anytime this week."

 **Glass shatter in ren and rias's head.**

" What!"

" Relax you two." Blue said to calm the young ones down.

" It hard to relax knowing i could give birth at any moment." Rias said to her in distress.

" I'm sorry alright but given how different that this baby will be there isn't much i can do about it."

" Mom we have the match tomorrow is there anyway that we can make sure that we can avoid the giving birth on the floor incident." Ren said which made rias even more upset.

" The best way to prevent that is to remain calm and not spike your blood pressure or using too much magical power." Now with the match against saiorg rias was even more worried now knowing that her baby will be delivered soon. Blue then got up and walked to the door. " I know how important that this match is to the both of you but ren." He looked at his mother. " You going to have to keep her safe while this goes on." She then left the room. Rias then put on her nightdress as ren was still thinking about this.

" I'm sorry rias." She then got up and walked to the door but ren stopped her. " Hey what are you doing."

" Calling my brother."

" Why?"

" Because ren i can't keep doing this." He saw the tears in her eyes as she was upset by what his mother said to her. " Ren i'm gonna have a baby real soon and tomorrow i'm suppose to have the match against my cousin that i told my brother to hold off until you came back." Realizing that him being gone did more damage then it did. " Now i'm going to tell him to postpone it again because ren i can't keep this from my family." She was in tears, knowing how important this is to her. Ren didn't had a choice as he stepped out of her way.

" Go then."

" What? Your not going to stop me."

" Rias I know how hard it was to go through hiding it by yourself, you and akeno both and i can't stand by anymore seeing you go through this pain, If it means that you can happy with this and go and tell your brother." Ren said to her as she didn't know what to say As he walked away from her. She turned around hugged him from behind.

" You know if i do that, he'll know that you did this and punish you."

" I know." He turned around held her hands and looked her into her teary eyes. " But if it means that you can be happy and our child is born happy then i'll accept it gladly knowing what I've had done. " Hearing his words just made her cry even more. Now she dosen't know what to do.

" Ren I don't want to see anything happen to you."

" I know." He then nuzzled her hoping for her to get some comfort out of it which she did as she looked at him.

" Just... promise me that you'll stay by my side when it comes time for you and sairorg to fight."

" I promise... I won't let anyone touch a hair on my wife or my child." He said as one of his hands rubbed her belly. He then picked her up and placed her into bed along with himself as they cuddled with each other.

" Ren."

" Hm?"

" We still haven't come up with a name for the baby."

" We'll figure it out by the time its delivered."

" You sure?"

" Yeah i still want to be surprised when i see the baby for the first time."

" Alright then." She then fell asleep in his arms as tomorrow was the start of the match which will be something the people of the underworld will remember.

 _The next day in the underworld._

" Wow!" The group said in awe as they were on a cable car leading up to the floating city. Which is a place that is used for very special occasions.

" It it a floating city."

" Holy shit." Ren said in awe about it as well with everyone else.

" Ok all of you remember what your going up against here." Azazel said giving them a clear warning about saiorg and his peerage after hearing that saiorg rarely use's his pawn made them worried a little bit but for ren his mind was on a different topic as he saw rias look out the window. He then held her hand as she looked at him doing that. He smiled knowing that every thing is gonna be ok which made her smile too.

In the crowd of people entering the arena which consist of some family's that came to cheer for the red dragon emperor some single people to watch but nobody fail to notice a person with a cloak walking through the crowd as he came to the gates. The devils guarding the gate questioned him.

" Excuse me sir do you have a pass." He asked him.

" Oh! I'm sorry." The cloaked figure reached into his pockets and from his sleeve a metal hand gave it to the guard.

" What happened to your hand."

" I was in a accident a couple of months ago lost my arm in the process, The doctors gave me this fake one to use since i needed for my work."

" Alright head on through." The guards let the man through but failed to realize the red visor underneath the hood.

" What a bunch of fools." Gigan said as he went to take his seat in the stands.

 _In the waiting room_

Ren and them waited for the match to start as they prepared, ren wasn't nervous but everyone was on edge.

" I don't know if i can do this." Gasper said as this scared him most of all.

" Hey come on gasper don't think like that." Ren said to him .

" I can't i'm scared." Knowing that gasper is afraid of well everything ren wanted to help him out with is.

" Ok gasper listen to me." He said as he kneeled down to his height. " You did a good job keeping the girls safe while i was gone now i want you to do it again but this time i want you to be brave more then you have ever been before."

" I don't know ren."

" I know you can do it gasper." Gasper was liking the confidence he was being given. " Just dig deep and find that bravery and show them what you can do."

" Ok ren i'll try."

" Damn right." Ren said as he patted the vampires head which left a giggle and a smile on the girl's faces and kiba's.

" Seems like everyone is high on edge." Rias looked over and saw which surprised her riser phoenix enter the room.

" Riser?" Hearing that name ren got up and stood in front of rias with a snarl. " Ren calm down."

" I will once he leave." With being said both him and riser did have history which ended badly for riser as he was still afraid of ren.

" I'm not here to cause any trouble i just want to give a pep talk to rias." Ren didn't want to believe him knowing what this man has done in the past.

" Ren." He then looked at rias. " It's fine ok?" Seeing her calmed him down a little bit.

" Fine." He then walked back to the rest of them as riser sat down in a seat.

" I can see that ren is still as dangerous as ever."

" I suppose." Rias said to him.

" You sound a little nervous."

" It's just that i don't have strength like sairog or the strategic thinking like sona and yet i'm here wondering how I got this far."

" It's because you have a different skill then them which is to bring special individuals into this life with you." He said as it surprised her. " Take ren for example. He's done a lot for you and for you group if anything he's part of it."

" Yeah but most people that are here is because of him." She said which brought up the close bond that he had with the other girls which still made her a little upset.

" Maybe so but i think without him you wouldn't be where you are today." Riser said as it gave her a boost of confidence. " Red dragon emperor." He said getting ren's attention. " Watch over my sister for me ok?" What he said made ravel blush.

" Brother! What are you saying." Ren was a little weirded out by his request but honored it.

" Ok i'll watch her like a hawk."

" What!?" Riser then left the room which left his sister a blushing mess.

" Oh by the way ren." Right before he left he said to ren. " Sir zechs wants to see you." He then left which left rias and akeno worried. But ren put on a calm and straight face hoping it goes well.

" I guess i'll be right back." He left the room leaving the two in question.

" Rias what do you think that your brother wants."

" I don't know akeno."

Ren walked into a lounge room which did looked relaxing.

" Ah ren." He saw the older brother of his wife standing by a couch in front of a t.v. " It's been a while hasn't it."

" Yeah it has been." Ren said not trying to sound worried. " Uh? Any reason to why you needed to see me."

" I wanted to show you something, sit." Ren then sat down on the couch as sir zech's turned on the television. It then showed a little kid that ren helped that one day.

" I'm rooting for you red dragon emperor." He was playing with the toy gauntlet that ren gave him which put a smile on ren's face. The video then cut to another group of kids playing with the toys.

" I'm the king and i shall defeat you."

" The king will always win no matter what."

" You can do it ren!" The kids cheered leaving a warm feeling in ren's heart.

" Here." Sir zechs then handed him a box full of mail or to say letters.

" What's all this?"

" Fan mail." Ren looked at the different letters with coloring, drawings, designs. Ren was surprised by the amount of kids that admire him and see him as a icon to them. " Your quite a figure to those kids."

" You think so."

" Well you wouldn't be getting all of this fan mail stuff if you weren't." Both him and ren shared a laugh. " You know when i asked rias where you've been, she told me you went off to train."

" Yeah i... Figured as much."

" But the thing is even though that you were gone she was happy. Almost every time i saw her she had a smile on her face." Hearing that made ren alot more better about this. " Ren... I'm really glad that you came into my sisters life." What he said surprised him. " I know that i haven't been the best older brother to her but now i see her smile almost every day thanks to you."

" I'm glad sir zechs thank you." Sir zechs then got up from the couch.

" Now if you'll excuse me Their are some very important people that are holding my seat up top." He was about to leave but ren figured this was about time as any to tell the truth.

" Wait sir zechs." He got the devils attention. " There is something you need to know before this match starts." Saying that made sir zechs curious.

 _Monster island at the house._

" Come on Caesar get it working."

" I'm trying baragon, I'm trying." He said as he was trying to get the t.v on the right signal.

" Ok got the food made."

" Hurry up biollante." Both angurius and manda said as they took their seats on the floor.

" Ok i'm here." Biollante stuck her head through one of the windows since her body can't fit through the door. Godzilla was the first on to sit on the couch as he waited for the t.v to come on.

" Can't you get that damn thing fixed already." He said to caesar.

" I'm trying, thing won't turn on." They all then heard a couple of wings flapping.

" Did we miss it?" Blue said as her and the ones that ren took with him came too.

" No Caesar can't get it working." Varan said to her.

" Dammit, zilla help me with this."

" Ok blue." They went to help Caesar fix it. Varan saw godzilla tap his foot.

" Hey boss are you nervous?"

" What? Me? Psh? No. Why would i be."

" Because there's a chance that ren will lose."

 **Bonk!**

Godzilla hit baragon on the head for saying that.

" Ow!"

" Ren won't lose."

" Got it!" They all looked at the t.v as it showed the coliseum and the people that were in it along with the stage.

" Man such a big place." Titano said as he sat down on the ground next to manda.

" Too bad we can't go there in person." Zilla said wanting to give ren the support in person.

" I know, i know. I want to go there and support ren as much as the rest of you." Blue said to everyone. " But right now the best way to show ren how much we care for him is to cheer him on."

" Yeah!" Blue then sat down next to godzilla on the couch. He held her hand as they hope for their son's victory as all of ren's family watched.

 _At the coliseum entrance wing to the field._

Rias's group walked out as confetti and a roar of people with signs for them cheered.

" Wow thats a lot of people." Gasper said as he was a little frightened.

" Just imagine them with a pumpkin on their head gaspy." He nodded at koneko.

" Hey where's irina." Asia asked.

" I heard that her and ravel where being the red dragon's cheerleaders." Xenovia said answering the blondes question. Rias looked as the eyes of the crowd were on her and everyone else which did left her with butterflies in her stomach.

" Hey." She then looked at ren. " You ok?"

" yeah, yeah I'm fine it's just been a roller coaster of emotions over the past few days."

" Tell me about it, but remember i'll be there for you every step of the way." Hearing that made rias feel better.

" Thank you ren, Everyone ready."

" Yeah!" With the emotionally support both rias's team and sairorg's team made it to their opposite stands after they settled the rules of this special match were explained unlike past rating games this one will be a match type meaning that a certain number of pieces will be the ones to fight one on one. This was represented by the dice. Both kings of each peerage will roll the dice and whatever the roll lands on that will be the number that a piece represents and who will be fighting. For the kings themselves Saiorg was 12 and rias was 8 but in her group ren was 12 so if both die were to both land six that would be both ren and sairorg would be fighting.

After the first die's were thrown both teams picked who would go first after 60 seconds rias chose kiba to go first to start this fight. Kiba was teleported to a grassy plain like area as his opponent was a knight covered in armor riding a steed which would mean this is sairorg's knight.

" I've heard alot about you sir kiba."

" I thank you for this generosity but." Kiba then readied his sword. " I'm going to be the one that wins this."

" Hm? Such confidence." The knight then readied his spear. " Lets see who's the better knight." The knight then charged on his steed as the first match of this fight begins.

 **Ok done now this is a quick question would you guys like to see the fight scenes or since we kinda know what happens. Do you want me to skip them and then just show ren fighting because that was a mistake i made last time was not showing or flushing out the fight scenes better. Now people keep asking me a bunch of firebreather stuff.**

 **For some of you that don't know what that is firebreather was a animated movie about a boy who's mom was human and dad a kaiju. So to those questions. Should i make the baby like the kid from fire breather.**

 **No. The reason why is well i did like the idea of firebreather but i did not like the character or the design wise and the name. Like seriously? Duncan? Anyway it is gonna be a suprise to when the baby is born and i guess you can assume what ren said to sir zechs. And once this fight ends is when spacegodzilla will be making his first move. So with that i bid you a do.**

 **Also for ideas for story's I've been thinking of doing one with boku no hero because i don't know it just seems there is something there any way peace.**


	10. Lion vs dragon part one

_A little bit later as the match ended._

 **" The winner is rias's knight kiba!"**

The crowd cheered as the first win of the match went to rias as kiba defeats sairorg's knight, He used a new subspecies of his balance breaker to summon out knight like soldiers to his side to oppose to his opponent who copied himself to attack full force. Kiba came back to his teams side to see smiling faces to his victory.

" Good job kiba." Rias said to her knight.

" Thank you rias." Kiba then took his seat as he sat down next to ren. " Not gonna say anything." He asked the dragon.

" You did good kiba." Ren then had his fist out for his friend as kiba fist bumped with him. " Just wait and see, I'll be the one that steals the show."

" I bet." Kiba said to ren's boast of confidence. Now it was time for the next match both rias and sairorg went up and rolled the dice again as did before, The numbers of both dice equaled to them both using two of their pieces. Rias chose koneko and rossweise to go up to bat next.

" Good luck you two." Rias said to them as they both went in to fight. She left a little worried for her peerage because she loves and cherish's them but the feeling went away as ren walked up right next to her.

" You ok?" He asked her.

" yeah, I'm fine just alot of tension in the air."

" It seems like it." They both then averted their eyes to the fight before them as the team rossweise and koneko went up against saiorg's rook and knight which consisted of a man who looked like he was made of stone and the other with a staff and cape like a mage. They're surroundings were like that of a corridor in a castle. Koneko went in first as she was faster then the brute, she was stronger since she was on the next level of her nekomata which gave her a second tail. The mage used gravity magic to push rossweise down to the ground but she was able to fire off multiple magic circles at him and the brute. Koneko was able to outmaneuver and out strength the rock like rook. Rossweise was able to get in close despite the added gravity and was able to hit him.

 **Saiorg's knight retired.**

With the defeat of another one of saiorg's pieces defeated, victory was assured but rossweise didn't see the rock column sent flying at her.

" Look out!" Koneko tackled rossweise out of the way taking the hit which made the crowd gasp at it. Rossweise used her magic again to retaliate and shoot her magic again at the stone brute and eliminated it.

 **Sairorg bishop and rias's rooks eliminated**

Rossweise returned to her teams side since she was the only one that stayed in the game from that fight.

" Sorry rias." The slivered haired rook said to her king.

" Its alright, you did your best." She said to her as rossweise went to sit down and rest. Ren however did not like that, the way that koneko went down but he knows he didn't want to get angry at this moment so he kept it bottled up.

 _Monster island._

" Come on! Thats unfair." Caesar said to koneko's elimination.

" Caesar you might want to calm down." Manda said to the lion like kaiju.

" Calm down? You saw that right? How can you expect me to calm down after that cheap shot that they just took. Thats disrespectful."

" Caesar!" He heard godzilla yell out his name as he turned and looked at him on the couch. " Be it as it my, devils have their own way to how a battle fall's through in their rating games."

" You can't be serious!"

" I know, I understand what we saw was something that isn't right but none the less its not our place to judge so sit back down and keep watching." From the strict tone that godzilla had made the others a little feared as Caesar sat back down.

" You handled that well." Said his mate bluvarious as she was next to him.

" I have too considering what we're seeing, after that display I couldn't stand that either."

" I see and you think our son will fall for a tactic like that."

" Psh. Hell no! By the time that this fight is over. They'll know what he's capable of." He said with upmost confidence in ren as they all looked at the t.v again.

 _Back at the arena._

The die's were rolled again and as the same as before the number landed to where both teams would use both pieces. Rias decided to use her knight and second bishop which are xenovia and gasper.

" Good luck out there little buddy."

" Thanks ren." He gave the little vampire and xenovia confidence as they went out for their fight. They would end up facing against sairorg's last rook and bishop which was a skinny man and a cloaked person with a pouch. The area they fought in was a canyon, rocky like area.

" RRRRRRaaahhh!" His rook let out a roar as his body changed and grew to a giants size to where his skin became black and scaled. His neck extended, he grew sharp fangs and claws. The man had turned himself into a dragon which made rias and them a little worried for xenovia and gasper.

" Ugh!" Gasper heard the cry's of pain from his teammate as he looked at xenovia to see black marks on her body. " What is this."

" Its a curse." No doubt it was done by the other bishop. " I can try to get rid of it but we need to find a safe spot." Casper tried to help xenovia flee but.

" Where are you going!" The dragon swung its fist at them but they were able to roll out of the way from the debris.

" Take this." Gasper then let lose a couple of swarms of bats to keep the dragon and the bishop busy while he tried to find a place to put xenovia down on to help cure the curse. Ren could do nothing but stand and watch this happen.

" How is this fair, How is enabling your opponent to fight something that they would resort to doing." He said to rias.

" Look ren i don't like this as much as you do but we can't let that discourage them, they'll pull through." As much as he wanted to believe her, ren still can't stand to sit there and just watch as the people he cares about are in danger.

Gasper was able to help xenovia get rid of the curse but the recovery would take time so he needed to buy time.

" Gasper what are you doing."

" Keeping them distracted." He went out behind the rocks as he changed into a swarm of bats getting the dragon's attention.

" There you are." Gasper landed on the ground as he looked at his opponent.

" Hey come and get me." He ran as the dragon followed. The beast swung his fists around the cliffs and rocks around them as gasper kept going from land to the air to get his distance. It was working for a time but his opponent was getting a little frustrated.

" I've had enough of this!" He then blew dragon fire at his bat form as it burned him out of it as he crashed landed on the ground. The crowd was in shock to the damage that the little guy took.

" gasper you need to run." Rias told him from a communication circle as he slowly got up from the ground.

" I'm not going to run." He got up to see his opponent. " I'm going to stand my ground." The dragon got close to him. " I'm not going to run and hide anymore." The rook raised his arm into the air but gasper just stood there. " I'am brave i will not be afraid anymore!"

 **Slam!**

 **Rias's gremory's bishop retired.**

With the crowd not saying a word or the look of shock on rias and ren's faces. The dragon lifted his arm up as it was now two against one.

" One down, where's the other."

" She's around here somewhere." They both talked to each other but they didn't realize xenovia with ex durandal.

" You both fought valiantly." They enemy looked as xenovia held her sword high as it was charged up with magic and energy. " But both of you lost to gasper with that is the end of this fight!" She then brought down the massive energy of ex-durandal on top of the two pieces.

 **Boom!**

 **Saiorg's** **rook and knight eliminated.**

The match ended with another victory but another piece lost as xenovia got back to her team, She took her seat wiping a tear off her face. After seeing gasper sacrifice himself for others. Ren had now more respect for the vampire but was now more mad then before but kept it bottled up. The die's rolled again but the amount added up to where both teams would use one piece this time over two. It was both teams queens that were chosen.

" You got this akeno." Rias asked her queen.

" Yeah no sweat."

" Good luck." Before she went out she gave ren a kiss on the check for luck which left a look of shock and upset on ren's and rias's face

" For luck." She said right before she went out to her fight. Rias then looked at ren as he was rubbing his cheek.

" What?"

" Nothing." Rias said as she was a little mad at him. It was akeno against saiorg's queen. The area around them was outside a castle in a forest somewhere. Akeno started the fight up high as she used her wings, one devil and one fallen angel and flew up into the air for advantage.

" I might as well start out big." The clouds roared with thunder and lightning as akeno threw as much power as she had at her opponent. But a black hole appeared right in front of saiorg's queen and took it.

" It was a good attempt but with my power that attack won't hit me and i can send it back at you." Akeno was worried as multiple black holes appeared around her and shot the lighting that she threw at her back at herself.

" AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Akeno screamed in pain was she was hit with about thirty thousand volts of electricity from her own attack.

 **Rias's gremory's queen retired.**

They were surprised and shock that akeno lost so quickly.

" Akeno... lost?" Asia said in shock. Knowing that his queens ability was hole was something that rias thought she prepared for but after seeing that display, she was wrong but for ren hearing her scream made his heart race, clutching his fist and grinding his teeth in anger.

" Ren." His mind was set straight as he looked at rias. " You ok?"

" Yeah just... waiting for my turn to fight is all." Knowing that he was lying made rias even more worried.

 _Monster island._

After seeing that event turn out made the monsters a little upset.

" That was... unsettling." Rodan said to them.

" I didn't think she would lose that quickly."

" Yeah she just made her look like nothing." Zilla and titano said to each other.

" Its hard to consider how your opponent would react." They all heard godzilla say.

" What do you mean boss?" Baragon asked him.

" When this game started each team gets thirty minutes to plan and study their opposing team, but since this is different then the usual rating game. Ren and them still knew what their opponents are capable of." he said explaing to them.

" Ok? But if they knew about her black hole then why didn't akeno protect herself against it." Angurius asked him.

" Hole is a different compared to others, based on the users power you can take the amount of magic or energy that anyone throws at you. I'm guessing akeno didn't know that she would be able to handle of her lightning."

" How do you think ren will fare." Biollante asked him.

" After seeing three people that he cared for go down their's only one thing that's on ren's mind right now." They all looked at the t.v again as the match went on. The dies were rolled again this time it added up to 12. Instead of using ren now. Rias wanted to save him for later so it was rossweise, kiba and xenovia against saiorg himself.

" If you can't beat him, try your best to weaken him." Rias said to the three.

" Alright rias." The three then went into the fight. Ren sat down as he needed to reduce his stress.

" Ren what do you think is gonna happen." Asia asked him sitting right next to him.

" I honestly don't know asia." Saiorg stood on the hill overlooking his opponents. They're environment was a island around a body of water.

" I'll be expecting a good fight."

" Oh don't worry we'll be sending you to the red dragon in the best condition." They all readied their weapons for the fight against the strongest devil.

With the fight looking quite right since its three on one. The monsters would be hopeing for a win for ren and them.

" Well i guess this is an easy win." Varan said to them.

" Yeah three against one. It's like a one way ticket to losing."

" I guess we had nothing to worry about." Both manda and Caesar said to each other.

" Doubtful." they heard godzilla say that as it was like he didn't have a care.

" Why do you have doubt?"

" Because they're in a impossible situation to win."

" Why? Its three on one." Rodan said to him.

" Yes but numbers can't overcome brute strength and saiorg bael has that strength."

" They have no chance of winning this fight do they." Blue asked him as he looked at her.

" No. Even with three of them the best they can do is weakened him so ren can have his shot."

" Do you still think that ren can win this." Zilla asked him.

" Yes i have no doubt that he can win this. He is prepared for this."

" I hope your right goji." His mate said to them as they looked at the grim result of that fight.

 **Rias gremory's knight retired.**

Saiorg had just eliminated kiba as he won against the three on one skirmish but he ended with his arm chopped off which made his team use their one phoenix tear. After seeing what they went through ren wanted to release the anger that he had bottled up inside. They rolled the dice again and again the number added up to twelve. Now it was ren's turn to fight. He was about to head on in.

" Ren." He stopped moving as he heard her. " I know your upset but try to control yourself." He heard her but he went in without saying a word. Asia then went up to rias as she was also worried for ren.

" Is he... Alright."

" I don't know asia and i'm afraid of what he might do." Ren entered as across from him was saiorg's queen. The environment was like that of the inside of a coliseum. The queen had a smirk on her face.

" I Must say its a honor to fight you ren but too bad this fight will end soon." She said to him but ren said nothing in return. " Nothing? Not gonna say a word." Still nothing out of ren as he was silent and stood still. " Oh well i guess i'll hit you with that leftover lighting from that wretched fallen angel." Like with akeno multiple black hole appeared near ren, blasting him with lightning from her attack But there was still nothing from ren, no pain, no talk, nothing as he took the lighting. The crystal on his chest blinked purple. " Ha guessing you being silent will make it very easy-."

"SSSSSKKKKKKRRRRREEEEEOOOONNNNGGGGGKKKKKKKK!" He let out an earth shattering roar, sending wind blowing her back as the lighting striking him then turned violet purple.

" What the?" Ren then opened up his wings as his four red wings then shifted to something different as the gem on his chest glowed purple. His wings then turned into one as they glowed and shaped into a different type. Everyone was practically blinded by this light. After it ended his wings changed into a shape of a dead tree like wings as the purple electricity conducted in between the holes.

" You want me to say something!" She was practically scared at this moment. " your going to die!" He then charged the lighting in his wings as he looked at her with the look to kill.

" **Savage thunder force!"** he launched his attack as the purple lighting basically shattered the ground under it.

" Haven't you learned from your queen." She put a black hole right in front of her like before but ren was not worried.

" No i learned And i'm continuing where she left off!" The lighting then did the impossible as it went through the black holes that she place.

" What?! How did it went through."

 **BBBOOOMMM.**

The attack hit as an massive explosion from his attack hit.

 **Saiorg's queen retired**

The crowd was speechless as they saw the vicious, killer instinct that ren had. Saiorg didn't even had enough time to pull his queen out before the attack hit her. Ren got back up to his side as his wings went back to normal.

" Ren." His mind then went back to normal as rias snapped him out of that killer thoughts. " How were you able to do that." She asked him wondering.

" I... I don't know i just got angry and I've held it in for so long and when i saw all of them, risking themselves for us to win, i just lost it and wanted to hit something in front of me."

" Rias, ren!" They then looked as sairog called them out. " Since it only just us why don't we let it be 2 on 2 two pieces against two. Me and my pawn against you two." He was calling a challenge to them but after seeing what ren just did maybe it was a bad idea but he held her hand which made her worry less.

" Very well. we accept." Now it was the final part, the climax of this fight. Everyone was on edge except for one person in the crowd that did not care less about it but had to watch regardless.

" This ought be good." Since it was just rias and ren they both entered and stood across from saiorg and his pawn.

" Ren."

" I know what your gonna say rias don't go crazy."

" No." He then looked at her. " I was gonna say don't hold back." That gave ren a boost in confidence as he looked at his opponent.

" This will be a glorious fight ren."

" Oh you have no idea." The only things they said to each other right as they started to charged at each other. Both of them came close with their fist's. aiming at one another.

 **Bam.**

Both of their fist's collided with each others face as they both took note of their strength.

" _He's stronger then i imagined."_

 _" Damn he hits hard._ " They both were pushed back due to their blows. While he was dealing with saiorg. Rias was facing the pawn but he started to change in size as his clothes ripped with golden fur, His hands and fleet became claws, Razor shaped teeth. He had a mane like a beast as hie finished his change.

" Is that the nemean lion."

" **I Am but it dosen't mean i'll hold back."** It charged at her but she used her power of destruction to send him over her but he got back to charged at her again but she still flipped him over to the other side. Ren and saiorg were going at it blow for blow as it was a boxing match like never before seen Ren then noticed a difference in his punches.

" _His right is weaker than his left_." Now knowing his weakness ren ducked under his match and landed a upper cut to his chin, He then grabbed the weakened right arm and slammed him against the ground and then tossed him into the air. He charged up his breath as hie back glowed and his mouth formed red fire. " SSkkkrreoonnggkk!" He fired his atomic breath at saiorg in mid air as he aimed it right on him. Saiorg then fell back down to the ground suffering some damage but was still in fighting shape.

" Clever move ren, taking advantage of my weakness."

" Damn what's with this guy."

"UUUUGGGHHHHH!" Ren's eyes widen as he heard the scream of pain. He looked over and saw rias covered in blood and cuts as the lion stood over her.

" Rias!" The lion left as ren went over to her." Come on rias, speak to me."

" **Use your phoenix tear.** " The lion said to him but ren didn't felt like talking but instead.

 **Bam!**

Ren turned and punched the lion in the face sended him back to his master. Ren just felt even more angry. He then went back to rias as he used the one phoenix tear on her to heal her. After being healed she looked at him.

" I'm sorry ren."

" For what."

" I'm sorry for being so weak, I've been dragging you down this entire time."

" Rias don't say something like that ok." He helped her up but she felt a shape pain again.

" What's wrong."

" Ren.. its." he figured what she was talking about as she was having a small contraction.

" Shit not now."

" I guess i underestimated you ren." He turned to look at saiorg. " I said i was expecting a awesome fight and i wondered if how can that happen when i'm not fighting at my best. Regulus!"

" Yes sir." The lion the became a form of energy and went towards saiorg.

" **Balance break."**

He was enveloped in a bright yellow light and as it dyed down. He was now wearing the golden armor form of his beast.

" Now lets try this again." Ren knew he had to fight but he didn't want to leave rias unguarded.

" Dammit what am i supposed to do."

" Just go." He heard rias say that which surprised.

" But your."

" I'll be fine just go and fight." Ren didn't want to but he had no choice as he looked at saiorg as his back glowed and his move formed its red fire again.

" I'll end this fast!" He fired his breath at saiorg but as it made impact, saiorg just... tanked it which left a look of suprise on ren's face. The devil the charged forwards through the breath as he came into close contact and punched ren in the chest.

 **Shatter.**

The crystal on ren's chest shattered was we flew over rias and fell on his stomach and lied there.

" Ren!" She went over to him as saiorg watched and wanted to see if any life remained in him. The crowd of kids were almost in tear by how this is about to end.

" Did he lose?"

" He.. he can't lose he's the king."

" We can't give up." In the crowd irina spoke up. " The red dragon has fought hard for us and we can't just give up on him. he can win this we just need to cheer him on!" The speech was inspiring enough to get the kids and the crowd to cheer for him.

" Ren! Ren! Ren! Ren! Ren!" Rias heard the people as she held onto ren near her stomach.

" Do you hear that ren. All of those people, there voices. They don't hate you anymore, they love you, Your no longer a monster to them so please, please get up for the both of us." She was referring to her and the baby.

 _In ren's mind_

Ren was met again in front of the former boosted gear users but they had a dark aura around them.

" Use the juggernaut drive."

" Its the only way."

" The way to power." Hearing these voice's drove him made as didn't want to do it.

" Stop! Stop i can't do it." He fell down as he was surrounded by the dark aura. " I... I don't want to lose control again... I don't want to turn into that ever again." His voice was like that of a child not wanting to be afraid but then a light shined in the room as a bright glow fell from the sky like a bomb a massive explosion Blew away the aura and the former users as ren still on the ground. He then heard footsteps but he still didn't want to look.

" Stand up." he heard the voice and looked up and he thought he knew who it was.

" Dad?"

" Sorry but i'm not your father." Ren got up and he got a better look as it was a older version of his father.

" i.. i don't understand. Who else can you be."

" That is something that you need to understand. Your father is godzilla but standing before you is the first godzilla."

" The first godzilla?"

" Did you think that your father was the only one." Ren then looked around as different versions of godzilla appeared around him. Some being more muscular and older. ( **All of the film incarnations.)** Ren was at a lost for words for what he was seeing. " We have been an entity for years ren but it changed."

" How did it changed?"

" You. Thats how it changed." Ren wondered what he meant by that. " When your father, the godzilla who was alive at that time. He changed the course of our history."

" Was it when he met my mom."

" Yes... The day he met your mother it. Changed the course of our history ridding it of the anger, violent, tempered nature that we all shared."

" Then what does that make me?" He asked wondering of the answer he'll get.

" It makes you the first godzilla to ever be loved by others, You fought for more then yourself and gave your life for others. Not once in any past life as any godzilla has ever done that for any one." Hearing those words. Made ren realize his reason to fight, the reason to live, the reason the he keeps striving for his future and to those around him. The crystal on his chest repaired itself as it glowed a crimson red. " Now show them." Ren's eyes then changed as his pupils turned into x's

" I'am godzilla, I'am the heavenly dragon that will change this world and strive towards the future. I'am The creature that loves rias gremory!" Back at the fight rias still held ren and saiorg wanted to see him get back up but what he got was the ground shaking. The crowd even felt it.

" What's happening." Ravel wondered what was going on. Ren's dorsal spikes erupted from his back as they glowed a bright red glow. Rias opened her eyes as ren stood back up.

" Ren?"

" SSSSSKKKKRRRRREEEEEOOOONNNNGGGKKKKK!" He let out a roar the pierced the heavens as the light from the crystal, from his body made a explosion encasing him. It looked like a nuke went off as saiorg stood his ground covering his face from the dust.

 **Insert godzilla unleashed PS2 theme.**

he heard footsteps as the dust settled. Rias opened her eye and from what she saw shocked her. His body was much larger, Two spikes emerged from his shoulders, His twin tails became one as four spikes were on the end of his tail, His snout was grown out as his grown placed on his forehead glowed, The boosted gear became his new arms as both of them were red instead of the all white one. He had this aura of power surrounding his body, He opened his eyes to be like x's on his pupils.

" Saiorg!" He yelled and snarled at his opponent. " You said you wanted to fight at your best. Now can you handle me at my best." Saiorg had a smirk as he was ready for round two.

" Ren that form." He said to him. This form has never been seen not even the oldest devils and angels could not know what this is. But in terms of lore and power this form had two names. The first is the one true king. The second.

 **SUPER GODZILLA!**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Boy this is getting it done. It about to go down right now. This is where we about to see a god lay the fucking smackdown on some devils and to let you know right now this is ren's highest form of exitance as both a dragon and as godzilla so yeah just wait until the next update but right now i'm tired bye.**

 **Also just because i leave out one thing in a sentence in a summary dosen't mean that people will not know what the it means when they read the sentance**


	11. Lion vs monster part two

_The battle that stands in all, the strongest devil against the one true king._

The crowd was silent, the tension in the air is thin. Sairaorg in his Regulus ray rex armor was up against ren in his supergodzilla form both og them stood far from each other, eyeing one another was they waited to move. Rias was sitting on the ground a few inches away from ren. She felt the power that was pouring out of ren.

" Ren. That form." He looked at his hands as they looked different as they were both red. The two spikes that peered out of his shoulders. His body was all head except his abdomen and stomach area which was white. The crystal on his chest glowed brightly. His tail was longer than before as it was one tail with four spikes at the tip of it. On his forehead was his crown as he breathed out smoke from his snout.

" **Ren? How do you feel."** Ddraig asked him wondering if his partner has changed at all. He blinked his eyes as his pupils were a pair of X's

" I.. I don't know Ddraig. One moment i felt like i was gonna fall over and the next." He looked down at his body as he was also a little bit bigger and had more muscle on him. " I just feel... Powerful." He said to himself.

" I see you have awakened." He then looked over at sairaorg. " Now lets see if this new form can put itself up to the test." Sairaorg then charged at him with a punch ready. Ren just stood there not wanting to move.

" Ren you need to move!" Rias told him due to last time sairorg went for a punch. But to no avail ren stood his ground as sairaorg kept running. He then jumped into the air for some mobility.

" I know your intentions are true but ren i have to win this!" Ren then looked up at him as his fist glowed. " No matter what i always need to prove that i'm the strongest without the power of destruction! Now i'm going to end this!"

" Ren!" She shouted out his name as saiaorg's fist hit his target.

 **Sound of a shockwave**.

The impact made a shockwave big enough to blow anyone in the vicinity in the way. The projection that crowd looked at was dark as they could not see a thing.

" Is he?"

" He can't" Some of the kids in the crowd got a little sad. Sairaorg stood in the epicenter as his victory came afoot.

" I'm sorry ren but i needed to win this, To prove to my family that i can be a strong devil without that power. I do hope you understand."

" Understand?" Saiaorg's eyes widen as he looked up and as the smoke cleared. Everyone got a good look at ren caught his punch. A punch that could have evaporated or killed anyone in its path. Ren just simply caught it. Most of the higher class devils were surprised. " I understood your reason to fight." Sairaorg then threw his other fist but ren caught it. " But my reason is far greater." Sairaorg put much more force into his fists but couldn't as where he stood he was pushed into the ground due to the amount of strength he was putting but ren just stood there holding them. " My reason to fight. My reason for living is for the women i love!"

 **Bang!**

Ren then headbutted sairaorg causing damage to him, making him stumble back.

" I LOVE RIAS GREMORY!" He shouted to the whole world as he put alot of force into a charge attack as he tackled sairaorg.

" GGGaahh!" He coughed up blood as ren tackled him. Ren then used his feet and pushed back even further then before. Rias was blushing as he was willing to say what he wanted about her. She then smiled to his words as he will always care for her.

" Ren." Sairaorg then got up as his chest armor now has a couple of cracks in it due to the damage. Ren was walking towards him seeing as the fight is continuing, The crowd roared with excitement.

" I underestimated you ren." Sairaorg got up, dusting off the dirt on his armor. " Even with your reason to fight is stronger than mine, I will still win this."

" Try me." Ren said _to him. Sairaorg then charged at him and went for a kick on ren side. Ren stopped walking as the attack hit his arm. Sairaorg had a little bit of a smug look on his face as_ his attack hit.

" You might want to look closer." Ren said to him not knowing what he mean't

 **Sounds of cracking armor**

The devil was alarmed as he looked at the gold armor on his leg as it now started to crack.

" What the?" He moved his leg as he then punched ren in the stomach like before but as his fist hit. The same cracking sound that he heard on his leg was now on his armored fists.

" My turn." Sairaorg then looked at him.

 **Blam!**

But it was meet with a punch as ren punch him in the face. Sairaorg threw another one of his punches but ren embraced it with not damage and threw another punch against him. It was a boxing match of the ages but for sairaorg every punch he threw at the dragon had no effect while he was taking the damage from ren's punches. The crowd cheered as the sound of punches fulled the arena. After about 5 minutes sairaorg with his armor almost completely cracked, bleeding from his head and fists was exhausted as ren stood before him with no sign of exhaust or damage.

" You fought well." He said to sairaorg. " You have my respect sairaorg but don't make this last longer then this should be." Sairaorg then coughed up some blood.

" I... I know that I've reached my limit." He said as he then had a smile on his face. " But I'm a warrior! I will always go down fighting!" A warrior's pride and sprite dwelled within this man. Ren could not help but admire this man. Sairaorg then threw another punch at ren but ren grabbed it by the arm and said to him.

" Warrior... Fall." Ren then spun hims around by his weakened arm and tossed him into the air. While he was in the air ren then charged up his breath as his dorsal spikes and mouth glowed a bright whitish red. " **CRIMSON SPIRAL SMASHER!"** He fired his atomic breath full force at his in air target.

 **Sound of a nuclear** **explosion.**

The explosion went off as if a bomb went off. When the smoke and energy faded. Sairaorg's body fell down and then dissipated. Ren could not help but feel bad for his opponent as this was the first time that he felt this way in a fight.

 **Sairaorg** **retired the winner is rias gremory.**

They then went back to the arena as the crowd cheered. The kids cheered for they're hero's victory. Rias looked as ren looked at all of them but what surprised her is that ren had a smile on his face. She then got up and walked towards him.

" Ren." He then turned around to face her. " How do you feel?" She asked him.

" I feel..." He then glowed as he went back to his original form and past out in front of her. She caught him. No doubt a power like that did take its toll but rias just held him as he won something very important that day.

" You really gave it your all. Didn't you?" She said as she held him. The crowd still cheered but one certain individual in the crowd just watched and spoke in his mind.

" _Should i send them master."_

 **No gigan. Return immediately."**

 _" What about the plan?"_

 **" This unexpected development has exceeded on what we were going for. For now return to me at once."**

 _" Yes my lord."_ Like a shadow he walked past the crowd and through the children, trying not to be seen by important eyes. He then was outside of the arena gates with no eyes or people in sight. " This will not be the end. Son of godzilla." The magic circle opened and gigan stepped right through it to return back to his master.

 _The infirmary._

Ren then opened his eyes to be in a white room, laying in a white bed as his stomach was wrapped in bandages. He looked around as he was the only one in the room. He remembered what happened in his fight against sairaorg.

" Oh... god i must've gone overboard with that fight."

" More than that." He looked by the door as sir zechs came into the room. " You did a good number on sairaorg. He's in the other room being treated for his wounds." Ren now felt even more bad.

" What are his injuries." Ren asked him as he sat down.

" From the report. A couple of broken bones in his arm, Third degree burns on his chest and lower body and some bruising."

" Oh god. I'm sorry."

" Its quite alright ren. Honestly he would have preferred to go out this way." Ren then felt a little bit relieved by that statement. " I do want to talk about another subject while i'm here." Ren then looked at him again. " You know if rias sustained any fatal wounds i would have cancelled the match right then and there if you didn't use that phoenix tear."

" Sorry sir zechs but this was important to her. You know that." They could not argue about that since this was an event that was delayed for 11 months so they had no room to object.

" Just Swear to me ren that you would take care of rias in her time of need." He said to ren like the older brother he was to her.

" I swear. I won't let anything happen to her."

" Good." Sir zechs then got up and walked by the door way. " And good luck with being a father." He then left the room as ren then stared at the ceiling, Waiting to go back home and relax since the past week has been very stressful.

 _Somewhere else entirely_

Gigan kneeled down to his masters presence as he paced around his crystal throne and by the looks of it. He was very upset about something.

" Why did you call off the plan master?" He asked him wondering why.

" I thought that it would end in a draw, Both parties powerless to do anything to stop the swarm from sucking the energy and magic out of them... But that accursed boy obtained a power beyond my comprehension." The cyborg did not understand what he mean't.

" From my point of view it looked like he was stronger then before."

" Of course he was!" Spacegodzilla said in a loud tone. " The minute the swarm entered the arena, Ren would have been able to wipe all of them out of the sky in a single blast."

" How can you be sure that this new power he obtained is even that strong." Gigan asked as spacegodzilla made two crystal's with a orange like color come towards him to show.

" Take a look at these." he instructed his servant to do so.

" What am I looking at master?"

" I made these crystals to take in scale the amount of power that someone use's." He then pointed to the one crystal fully enveloped in a orange color. " This was ren's power as his fight started and as you can see he was fighting hard."

" And the other one?" Gigan asked as they looked as the other crystal that had a little bit of orange but it glowed immensely.

" This is the amount of power that ren used when he obtained his new form."

" It looks quite small."

" It because that boy was holding back." Gigan almost lost it as he looked at his master.

" What?!"

" Ren was using a full on 5% of his power during his fight against sairaorg."

"5%! How can that be? Is he that much more powerful."

" Might be. I'm afraid to see it, as the idea of that hellish spawn of my brother is much more powerful than me."

" But.. That would mean that."

" Yes gigan." They then looked at a paused picture of ren's new form. " Ren is capable of destroying all life in this universe. He has become the divine being that we longed to be as this moment."

" Then... what do we do." He asked his master.

" Gather our forces."

" But you just said?"

" I said he is capable, That does not mean that he has full control over it yet. That is why we need to have our forces ready to make sure to wipe him from existence, Him and that little group of disgusting devils." Gigan then bowed to his masters orders.

" Yes master. I'll do as you requested." Being a cyborg programmed to obey. Gigan then left his master as he sat back down on his crystal throne, Plotting, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

" By the end of this, all will know who the real god is."

 _Occult research club outside of the building._

After the match things basically dialed down a little bit. It was now the fall season and the occult research club was now a cafe for a day and also a haunted house. Ren had just walked into the courtyard as he was a few feet away from the building but still felt a little groggy from the other day.

" Oh... Man now i know what a hangover feels like."

 **" Would make sense considering you obtained a power that you never had before."** His boosted gear said to him as the green jewel on his arm talked to him. Thinking about the other day. Ren could not stop imagining the Godzilla's of the past, before him, before his father which is something that he didn't know about. " **And after hearing and seeing what they told you. It left me... kinda speechless."**

" Yeah, you and me both." Ren was now in front of the building as he was about to open the door said door opened as azazel walked out of the place and saw ren.

" Well look who finally decided to join us for today."

" Not now azazel. I just want to head inside." He was about to but azazel stopped him so he could talk.

" There are some important matters that we need to discuss."

" What important matters?"

" Well for one thing that new formed you obtained." Ren was now a little bit alarmed. " Apparently nobody in history between devils and angels has ever recalled a form like that from the red dragon emperor." Which is not surprising since ren is the only carrier of the boosted gear that is not human. Well human-ish. " After seeing that little display from your fight against sairaorg. It gave all of the other leaders a bit of concern."

" Come on.. You know i'm not a bad guy here."

" I know that, They know that but in times like these actions end up speaking louder then our words." Surprising words coming from a fallen angel. " You've done alot of good for us ren but unless you can get someone to prove that your not a threat to us. Then we might have no choice to restrain you." That was something that ren never thought that he would hear despite all the good he has done but nonetheless.

" I understand. Thanks for the warning azazel."

" No problem and i gotta say that fight between you and sairaorg was pretty intense."

" Yeah felt like it too. Speaking of which, what is happening to sairaorg right now." He asked wondering about it.

" He's back in his estate resting after the damage you've done to him but he did wanted me to leave a message for you."

" What's the message?"

" He said if you ever need to talk about something. He'll want to share a cup of coffee with you." Ren was surprised by the gesture. Guessing that sairaorg would be a good friend in the future which sounds a little familiar.

" Tell him that i'll be happy to oblige the next time i see him."

" You got it. Take it easy big guy." Azazel gave ren a pat on the shoulder as he walked away from the place. Ren then looked at his hands, his red scaled hands. How is he gonna prove that he is not a threat to them after all the work that he has done but at the moment there is one thing that is going through his mind right now as he walked inside the research club.

 _Later in the evening._

It was now a little bit darker and the school was litten up with lights. Rias was in the main room in the club as she looked out the window as the moonlight sky hit the room.

 **Knock, knock.**

" Hey." Ren came in as she looked over to see him. " How come your in here by yourself." He asked her.

" I just wanted to get a good look of this place while i'm still here. This will be my last year here and i'm a little attached to this place."

" I can see that." He walked his way next to her. She then walked by her desk taking in all of this since it will be her graduation year.

" Ren."

" Hm?"

" When you were fighting sairaorg i felt a little scared and worried like i was gonna lose you again."

" Rias..."

" But when you changed into that form i felt that worry go away like all of my fear of losing you just disappear." Usually when they see ren change, they're usually concerned. but this time was different to rias that is.

" Yeah that form definitely changed something in me."

" Yeah i bet. It's like everyday that your body changes."

" I'm like a fricking chameleon on how i keep doing it." He made her laugh which is something he liked to see. Since the match was over the two can relax and enjoy each other's company.

" Ren can i ask you a honest question."

" Uh? Sure."

" Am I a bad mother." A question that ren thought he would never hear come from rias.

" No. No of course not what would make you think that."

" I don't know, i don't know its just." She then started to cry a little bit. " I'm pregnant and i decided to let it be a good idea to go into a rating game, Where i can get hurt and undoubtedly lose and lost the baby." Ren didn't like how she was talking so he did the one thing that could help her. She stopped her crying as ren hugged her. He then looked at her.

" Rias don't ever, ever say something like that again."

" But ren."

" You are not a terrible mother. You are a sweet, kind and the most fierce girl that i have ever know, you love and cherish every single person that you ever met. If you ever think that your useless to me or that your weak, your wrong! You are the strongest and most determined women that i would ever call my wife and the mother of my child."

" Ren."

" And if i have to prove just how much i love you, to prove that i want to be with you for the rest of my life then i would gladly do anything to do so. Fighting the khaos brigade, your family, the three factions anyone who stands in the way between you and me and i will do anything in my power to make sure that never happens for us to never be apart." She was in tears and in awe to his words.

" Ren. I- AAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as ren caught her.

" Rias? What's wrong." Ren moved his foot but he felt the ground was a little wet." What the?"

" Ren!" He then looked at her as she was panting and her face is re." It's coming, The baby's coming." Ren was now fully alarmed.

" Shit.. Ok, ok hang on." Ren then picked her up bridal style. Everyone else heard the scream as they rushed in.

" Is everything alright."

" We heard rias scream."

" No time move!" Ren rushed right past basically everyone without any thought or question. Once he got outside he looked at her again. " Ok rias just hold on tight ok?"

" Ok." She held on as ren pulled out his four dragons wings.

" Ren wait!"

" Hold up." He didn't listen as he flew up with speed and like a rockets blasted off to where he needed to go as he left everyone else in question to why he was in such a hurry and with rias nonetheless.

 _Monster island._

" You think that i should try that dating thing. Might give me some better social skills."

" Varan if you were to find a mate i would wish her very much luck to whatever that she was to put up with you."

" That is my kind of women." Varan said to angurius as they were on the beach doing god knows what. " Hey you hear that." They heard something like a sound of a speeding plane."

" Sounds like something's coming." They both sat up as they looked up but were relaxed to when they saw ren with rias.

" Hey its ren." He landed on the beach as he walked up to them. " Hey congrats on the win buddy."

" Varan not the time."

" Wait what's wrong." Angurius asked due to the panting rias in ren's arms.

" She's about to give birth."

" What!" They both said in suprise. " Right now!"

" Yes right now. Varan go find my mom and manda."

" Got it."

" Angurius make sure that my dad knows."

" Sure ren. Hurry up and put her in the house."

" On it." Ren then rushed past them as he looked down at rias with her eyes closed. " Just hang on rias." he wasted no time to getting into the house as he kicked the door opened and went to the master bedroom and placed her on the bed.

" R-ren."

" It's gonna be fine rias just stay calm take deep breaths."

" Ren!"

" In here." He said as his mother and manda came in with supplies.

" How is she."

" Hanging in there."

" Ok. Rias i'm gonna need you to be strong for this ok."

" O...k.." They helped her remove her clothes for less restraint on her and placed a blanket over her so they can see what they are dealing with.

" Got the water."

" Place it here zilla." Blue asked her to place it below the be for to be ready. " Manda go get me some towels."

" Ok." The serpent then left.

" Ok rias i know this is gonna hurt but i know you to push ok."

" O..k."

" Good ok rias now. one, two, three."

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she try to push the baby out.

" Good, good now rias i need you to keep going alright."

" I... I don't know if i can." Ren then held on to her hand as she looked at him. " Ren i can't do this."

" Yes you can rias. Like i said your the strongest girl that I've ever known."

" But i'm no as strong as you."

" Your wrong rias, Your wrong because..." For some reason he didn't wanted to say it but he mustered up every ounce of strength to say it. " You'll always be stronger then me!" Everyone just stopped what they were doing as they heard what ren said even rias's eyes widen to what he just said. " You.. always knew what decisions to make and what would be best for everyone. That is why i envied you so much because you knew what choices to make."

" Ren." She then kissed him.

" Awwwwwwwww!" The other women to what ren said as he looked at them.

" Um? baby."

" Oh right!" They then went back to the task at hand. Ren then looked at rias.

" I believe in you rias just as much as you did for me."

" Ok ren i can do this." She was able to get some strength out of his words as her eyes then turned red from their usual emerald.

" Ok rias i want you to push hard right now. one, two, three, push!"

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" Again!"

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She used every last bit of strength that she had for that one last push as she fell down on the bed.

" Rias!"

" Waaahhhhhhhhh!" That was a sound, a sound that ren thought he would only dream to hear.

" Oh my god." Blue said as she had tears in her eyes.

" Look at that." Both zilla and manda said to the sight

" It's perfect." Ren then wanted to looked as blue held onto something wrapped in a blanket. She walked over to him to her son to pass on this duty.

" Ren, my son... Meet your daughter." Ren looked and saw the face of a little baby girl with smooth human skin. ( **Wait for it.)**

" My? My daughter." Blue then handed the baby to ren as he held his child in his hands, his scaled red hands. Compared to him she was a tiny little thing. " Oh my god."

" Ren.. i want to see." He heard rias as he went down and held her close to her mother as rias had tears in her eyes as she saw her daughter." Ren... She's beautiful."

" Yeah... Yeah she is." She sat up and ren then gave her to rias. She was crying tears of joy to the sight of her. Ren was in the same boat as he hugged rias. " Thank you ren.."

" I should be saying that to you rias." They both then looked at they're new baby girl as it was asleep. " We now have a good looking kid."

 _The following morning_

" Goji come on!" Blue dragged her mate to the house.

" Ok, blue ok i'm coming." They entered the house and went into ren's room as they saw the two still caring for they're baby.

" Oh hey dad." Ren said as godzilla was now in the room.

" Well i can see that last night was pretty... stressful for you rias how are you feeling." He asked the red head.

" I'm fine just a little tired." He then walked over to see the child, a small little girl being held in her mothers arms.

" What a beautiful child." He said in awe.

" Want to hold her."

" Do you want me to hold her?"

" Come on dad. Your a grandpa now so you might as well."

" I guess alright then." Rias the gave the baby to godzilla as he held her and compared to him she was even more tiny.

" Wow... This really does bring back memories." He just kept looking at her. Bringing up he memories of when he and blue first had ren. " Hello little one. I'm just your grandpa goji." Blue had a little bit of a laugh due to what he called himself.

" Alright grandpa goji let give these kids a break."

" Alright." He then handed her back to rias. " Have you two thought of a name yet for her." He asked only getting a little bit of a silence from them.

" Yeah um? Due to the week we've been having we didn't really had the time to figure out names."

" What about you rias." Blue asked her.

" Honestly over the past 11 months it never really came into mind since I've been trying to hide it." Now they faced a little bit of a dilemma as they now need a name for this child.

" I guess. This little one needs a name that makes her unique."

" Yeah and i don't think that any normal name would do it." Blue and godzilla said to the two.

" Yeah what do you call a half dragon, half dinosaur and half devil baby." Rias just smacked ren on the shoulder. " Sorry rias." Godzilla then looked at bluevarious.

" Didn't you have a name picked out if we had a girl."

" Goji that wasn't what i..."

" Tell us blue." Rias asked her.

" Yeah come on mom. I promise we won't take it."

" Well alright.." Blue then looked at the two. " I've told your father this but if we were to have a boy if would be a name that would be unique so i chose ren." Rias then looked at ren as he sat down right next to her. " And if it were to be a girl it would be a name that would be unique to her and to her alone and the one i liked the most... The named i wanted if you were a girl... Is chise." The moment that she said that name. Rias started to have tears.

" Rias... You ok?"

" It.. its nothing i just really like that name."

" Keep it."

" You sure mom?"

" If anything it's what i should do as a grandmother to help see her grow."

" Then i guess we have a name for the little one." Godzilla then looked at the baby. " Little chise." Ren and rias looked at chise as they could not take their eyes off of her. " We'll leave you two alone to get some rest."

" Sleep tight you two." Blue said to them as her and goji left them, leaving them alone together.

" Ren."

" Hm?"

" If you were to ever tell me that i would end up carrying your baby what would you think that i would say." A question that she asked wanting to know from him.

" Well i think you would tell me that i was insane and would ask why would i be doing that for you." He made rias laugh a little bit. " But i think that with time i would have convinced you and the day that the child was born. You would say something like."

" I'm glad I've met you." They then shared a kiss as they were now happy as they cane be. " My little chise." Rias said to her baby girl as she held her.

" Here let me hold her for a while. You should get some sleep."

" You sure?"

" Rias come one i can handle this."

" Ok." She then handed chise to ren.

" Hey little girl." Rias just lied down as she slowly fell asleep. Ren held chise, his daughter in his arms admiring her as he could not believe that he was holding her. The little one opened her eyes to be all red and ren then said to her even though she would not understand as he grew out his snout. " You are my everything, All that i'am and will always forever will be because of you my sweet chise." Ren then lied down next to rias like her and chise fell asleep.

 **Welcome to the world chise the daughter of ren and rias gremory the grand daughter of godzilla. I hope you all enjoy and the reason for the kid to be a girl.**

 **I wanted it to be a little different because we all know that godzilla has been a guy aside from zilla but we don't count that. Chise is the name i chose from the beginning because i really do like that name on characters and your probably thinking if she's part dinosaur, part dragon and part devil then why does she look human.**

 **I will get to that in the next chapter because more stuff will be explained so enjoy and look out for that.**

 **And guest make some new and original shit to say because you are quite literally copying and pasting the same thing over and over again. That goes for any dumb ass who tries to knock me down a peg because i'm a fucking wall that can't be torn down by your pussy ass attitude towards ideals so shut the fuck up, sit down and let people enjoy this.**


	12. Little chise

_A few hours later._ _Monster island_

It was now morning. As rias woke up to the sight of her not usual room that she would be in since she is on monster island due to a... certain event. She looks over to the other side of the bed to see ren vast asleep with their new daughter chise in his arms. She couldn't help but giggle to the site of someone like ren being gentle with a baby. She got up from the bed but realized that she did not had a second pair of clothes since blue took her uniform to clean.

" Crap! What am i gonna wear." She then averted her eyes to a note on top of a pair of clothes on the nightstand next to the window of the room. She picked it up and it said.

" _I figured that you would need something to wear, My old clothes would probably still fit you so your free to take and use them however you wish."_ Being blue's handwriting. Rias smiled to her generosity towards her. She picked up the clothes and put them on as they were basically sleepwear, It was a white nightdress that had a drape over her shoulders and she no longer had a baby belly she fit into it like a glove.

" This is actually pretty comfortable." She then left ren's room to move out to the living room. Even from being away from this place for almost 12 months the house still looked the same. " I'm kinda glad i'm here right now."

 **Door opening.**

She heard the front door open as blue walked through as the dragon saw the red head had woken up from her slumber.

" Oh! Rias your awake."

" Yeah it was actually a pretty good night sleep."

" How do you feel?"

" I feel like i just went through alot of shit within the past couple of days." She said as she was still recounting the event of the past week.

" And where's the little one?" Rias then made a hand gesture as blue followed her as they peaked the door open to the master bedroom as ren was still asleep with chise in his arms.

" Sleeping with her daddy."

" Aw! Thats too precocious." They closed the door as they then walked back outside to enjoy the sunlight, the cool air and the sound of the ocean waves hitting the land.

" I understand what you meant now." Blue looked at rias wondering what she mean't " Wait for the day until the child is born, that day... That day was something."

" How'd it make you feel." The dragon asked rias.

" I felt a lot of pain and i just wanted to let it go, to went it all out in a way." No doubt stress from how hard her and the others have worked during they're preparations in their fight against sairaorg. " But when i saw her for the first time, All i wanted to do was to hold her. In my mind nothing else mattered to me but to care and hold her in my arms."

" Motherly instincts. The feeling to care for your child is a feeling that never goes away." She gave her a little bit of advice about it.

" Yeah and thank you."

" There is no need. Ren cares for you dearly and it would make sense for me to do so as well as for the rest of his family." She said to her daughter in law. Unlike her family ren's was very nice and modest when it came to. They loved rias and them like they were their own. " Does your family know about you and the baby." The dragon asked.

" No.. It has been a struggle to hide it but now i think i might have to tell them."

" Understandable and what of the rest of your peerage. Do they know?" She asked her again.

" Well not really, but after what happend the other day they might think that something up since ren was in a hurry to get me out of there." She said to the dragon as she nods.

" I'm guessing that they must know too?"

" Yeah." Blue then placed her hand on rias's shoulders and looked at her.

" Let me handle it ok?"

" You would do that?"

" Its the least i can do for my daughter and granddaughter. For now go back to ren i'll explain to them what has been happening." Rias the hugged the dragon which did catch her by surprise but accepted it anyway.

" Thank you for this blue."

" Your welcome now go see if those two are awake yet." She nodded as rias went back inside the house as blue opened up a magic circle in front of her. " Such a smart girl shouldn't have so much stress built up in her." She then walked through it leading back to japan.

 _A couple of hours later_

For a little bit of explaining to them and for some what leaving the most important detail out. Blue brought the girls along with kiba and gasper with her back to the island as they wanted to see how rias was doing.

" Are you sure she's ok."

" Yeah it looked like ren was in a hurry to take her somewhere." Asia and irina asked as they stepped out of the magic circle and onto the beach.

" She is completely fine. It's just the amount of stress got to her and ren wanted to take her somewhere to relax and cool off for a little bit." Blue said her explanation to them.

" Maybe so but ren didn't had to take her all the way out here just to relieve some stress." Rossweise said to her.

" Well..." She said leaving them in question since it's a pretty long well.

" There's more to it then your telling us isn't it." Koneko asked the dragon.

" Come the house and i'll show you." With nothing said and knowing that she won't say anything else the girls went up to the path towards the house all except for ravel who was a bit nervous for being here. " What's the matter?"

" Ok? I know that i'm sorry for what my brother has done but i don't think that i should be here." Blue then put her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

" It quite alright dear. Here on this island we're quite forgiving in spite on what happened now come along." She walked alongside the girl as she was amazed on how understanding this dragon was.

They all followed the path until they reach the front door and opened it to see rias just relaxing on the couch.

" Oh? Hey everyone."

" Rias!" They were concerned for their king as they rushed to her side.

" Are you ok."

" What happened to you."

" Why did ren bring you here." They were asking alot of questions to the reason for her being here.

" Calm down, calm down all of you." She said getting them to settle. " I'm fine and what happened was that i just needed to blow off some stress for a while and ren brought me here is because, this is the best place to do it." She said to them as they were at ease.

" So just because you wanted to relax means that you can come all the way out here for it." Xenovia said to her.

" Wait where's ren?" Akeno asked wondering where he was.

" He's in the middle of something, something special." Now they were wondering what she meant by that.

" What do you mean something special." Gasper asked her.

" Lets just say there was another reason to why i wanted to come out here."

" What was the reason?" Kiba asked her.

" I'm holding the reason." They heard ren as they turned to the stairs but had a surprised look on their face's as to what he was holding which was a baby. " I've figured you guys wanted a reason so... here it is." he said while still holding the baby.

" Rias... is that?" Asia asked her.

" Yep that's mine and ren's child."

" Your child!" Basically the girls screamed that out at her except for akeno.

" How were you able to hide this from us." Kiba asked her.

" A lot of magic to keep my body from showing." She said answering his question. Asia and irina then went up to ren to look at the baby. She was wrapped in a blanket as she was sleeping.

" She's so cute."

" Whats' her name." Asia asked him.

" Its chise. Wanted a name that was unique to her."

" Wahu." The baby made some noise as she basically melted the hearts of all of the girls.

" I think she might want her mom." Ren then walked over and handed her to rias.

" There's my little chise." Rias said to her baby. Everyone else was just dead silent as there was an elephant in the room to discuss. Which was being held by rias right now.

" Rias does your brother know or does your family know that you were pregnant." Ravel asked her.

" No but i am going to tell them it's just, i need time to put it together." She says that but before the match with sairaorg. Ren told sirzechs about her pregnancy which he understood but would be consequences if something were to happen to her during the match. He was against telling rias about it.

" If that's the case but why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant." Koneko asked her and ren. Which made him a little nervous.

" The reason that we didn't say anything is because, we would know how crazy all of you would get if you did." Ren said to them.

" But don't put the blame on him. I was the one that told him to keep it under wraps." Hearing rias backing him up made them a little bit more at ease.

" Wait you two! Don't just barge in."

 **the door opening.**

They heard the commotion as manda with biollante behind her in the door way all the while godzilla tried to get past them.

" Uh? Dad what is this about." He asked his father.

" Its nothing.. Just ignore these two."

" Come on godzilla just let us do this."

" Yeah wouldn't you want them to be prepared for this."

" And i keep telling you two this. No!" Now everyone was really confused about what they were talking about.

" Goji please hurry up and explain before my head starts to hurt." His mate said to him.

" Sorry." He then looked at ren and them. " Biollante and manda want to test the girls." They had no idea what he meant by that which left them a little bit worried.

" Uh? What do you mean by test?"

" Pregnancy test." Manda said to them as they all had steam coming out of their ears and faces blushing all except for rias, ren and akeno.

" Why do you want to test that on us!" Rossweise said to them in an upset tone.

" Because knowing ren, he probably could not keep his hands to himself when it comes to all of you." They all looked at ren as his face was pink from embarrassment.

" Sorry."

" Anyway. Chances are that possibly one of you has gotten his seed so we wanted to make sure they we can be prepared for it." They had now idea how to comprehend this due to what they were saying.

" Well chit chat's over time to test." Biollante grabbed mostly of the other girls, younger ones except for ravel, rossweise and akeno. Ravel then wondered why she didn't grab the queen.

" Wait why didn't she grab akeno." Rossweise asked wondering why.

" Akeno's already pregnant." Blue said to them which shocked them.

" Akeno you too!?" Ravel asked her.

" Guess the cat is out of the bag." She said as she blushed with an innocent. Rossweise then went after biollante to check up on the girls as well as kiba. Leaving gasper and ravel there with them. " Can i try to hold her rias." Akeno asked is she can hold chise.

" Sure." Rias then handed akeno the baby. She then looked at her as the baby slept.

" Hello there little one." Soon its gonna be akeno's turn. Ren just smiled as akeno was just preparing herself. Godzilla then sniffed the air was he noticed a new smell. Blue noticed what he was doing and asked him.

" What's wrong goji?"

" Its nothing its just. Why do i smell chicken in here?" Godzilla looked as he noticed a pair of springy blond hair behind gasper.

" Don't hide behind me." Gasper ran from ravel as he went behind ren and stayed there. Godzilla then was right in front of her as she was shaking as this was the first time she met the monster that sealed the two heavenly dragons.

" You.. are a phoenix, Am i right?" She was stuttering as she needed to process what he was asking her.

" Y-y-yes sir. M-my name is r-r-ravel phoenix." She bowed to him for respect.

" Dad be cool." Ren asked his father. He just sniffed her as his presence made her shake with fear.

" Its alright." he backed off away from her as he went past blue and went outside. Ravel still stayed in her bowed position as she was still afraid to move.

" Uh? Ravel you can move now." Rias said to her as she slowly got up.

" How the hell can you talk normally to him, I felt like i was going to pass out just by standing next to him."

" Well, we're sorta used to it and he's quite a friendly when you get to know him." Rias said to her.

" Akeno why don't you come with me for a sec." Blue asked her.

" Uh? Sure. Here rias." Akeno handed chise back to her mother as blue took akeno to another room. Ren then sat down next to her as he just watched over the two.

" So rias what do we do." Gasper asked his king.

" We just have to wait here for a while so might as well get comfortable." Rias said to him. She then looked back at her baby in her arms.

 _At the green house on the island._

Asia sat in a chair as the other girls were behind her. Biollante was mixing something with some of the flowers in her garden while manda was checking to see if she was alright.

" You know that there are pregnancy tests in the human world." Koneko said to them.

" We know but from our understanding, human pregnancy tests have a chance to be a false positive or negative."

" So with this it's a guarantee." Biollante said as she came up next to manda right in front of asia.

" And? What is it that your doing to test it." She asked as there was a chair with a bowel right on top of it that is filled with broth from flower petals.

" Just simply place your hand in the the bowel and once it starts to steam it will know that it its correct or not." Biollante said to her... Asia and them didn't know that if she wanted to do this but wanted to know.

" Ok then here goes." She placed her hand in the bowel as it started to bubble and after about 2 minutes the steam from the bowel was blue in color. " Uh? What does it mean when its blue." She asked wanting to know.

" It means your not pregnant. You can take your hand out of the bowel asia." Biollante said as the blonde took her hand out.

" All right who's next." Koneko was next as asia got up from the chair.

" So i just put my hand in here?"

" Yes easy as that."

" Ok." With that said koneko placed her hand into the bowel like with asia it started to bubble, another two minutes past the steam was the color blue like before. Koneko took her hand out knowing what it meant.

" I guess i'll take the next one." Irina said as she sat on the chair after koneko. " Ok just put my hand in the bowel." She placed her hand into the bowel, it bubbled up and after two minutes again. The steam was blue like before.

" I guess some of you should be relieved that your not pregnant." Manda said that even though that they did avoided a bullet. They still were willing to bear ren's child.

" Alright i guess your the last one xenovia." Biollante said as the blue and green haired knight sat down.

" I guess this is as good as a time as any to see." Xenovia placed her hand in the bowel as it started to bubble but after 5 minutes the steam was pink not blue this time. Which made biollante and manda's eyes widen.

" So what does it mean if it's pink." irina asked as they all wanted to know.

" Well um? Pink mean... pregnancy." All of their eyes widen even xenovia's were wide as plates as they discovered this.

" Xenovia? Your pregnant."

" I... didn't know that i was." She asked and given to the tone in her voice she had no idea.

" It seems by the duration it took for the water to boil up i say that she's been pregnant for about a week."

" A week!?" The girls said to manda.

" That was when we were in kyoto." Asia said to them.

" i better got tell godzilla and blue they might want to know about this." Manda said as she left the rest of them. leaving them in question.

" Are you ok? Dear." Biollante said to xenovia as she wanted to comfort her.

" I.. i don't know how i feel about this." Xenovia said not knowing or what to think or to feel about this.

 _A several hours later._

After a little time in the day on the island. It was decided that the rest of the group would go back home. The only ones that would be staying on the island for a couple of days were ren, rias, akeno and xenovia due to the condition that they were in.

" I need self control." Ren said in the corner of his room looking down. While rias was on his bed holding the baby. " Sorry if your mad about that rias."

" Its alright." She said to him as he moved out of his corner to look at her.

" Your.. not mad?"

" No or at least not really. I kinda understand why you did that since you haven't been around us for the past 11 months." It was either that or the fact that she was holding chise right now and didn't wanted to get angry about it. " You know that it means that you'll have more than what you have to deal with now, right?"

" Yeah i know, there's you, akeno and now xenovia." He felt a little more tense due to the fact that he had one pregnancy to deal with but its now back up to 2. " You sure you guys don't mind being here for a couple of days."

" We've been here before ren, of course we don't mind." He was relieved as he then sat on the bed and kissed her which was a happy moment for them. They both then looked down at chise as she held her.

" She's beautiful, like her mother."

" She's also loud like her father." They both then laughed a little bit. " I'm wondering on how my family's' gonna react to when they see her for the first time." Ren then wanted to bring up a topic to discuss that he had with azazel.

" Um? Rias" She then looked at her. " there is something that azazel told me that i think you should know about." She then wondered what did azazel said to him.

Godzilla walked up to the steps in front of the door to the house as he was carrying a crib with him. It was basically a old wooden one but it still has it's use for this situation.

" It may not be new but it still works." He opened the door and carried it inside, seeing as ren and rias are in the bedroom right now, he went to knock on the door. " Hopefully chise will like her crib. He was about to knock but,

" What!" He heard a rias shouting about something so he waited his hand, even though he was not one to eavesdrop he wanted to know why so he placed his ear by the door to hear.

" Yeah, that's what he told me."

" That's not fair, how can they be like after all you've done." Rias said to ren.

" I know, that's what i said to azazel but apparently actions speak more then words or so he says."

" Now if you were to set foot in the underworld."

" Your brother might have to restrain me." hearing that made godzilla a little upset.

" Ren.. they know that your intentions."

" Yeah but they want solid poof to know that and i'm not in the position right now to do that." Ren then just fell over on the bed just staring at the ceiling.

" Hey. We'll figure this out. Ok?"

" Yeah ok rias." Hearing that just made godzilla a little angry. After all he has done, The three factions have showed hostility towards ren over the past weeks but that was about to change.

" Solid proof huh?" He then walked out of the house and he was a little mad. " I'll give them solid proof."

Rodan and angurius were laying on the grassy plains as they talked to each other.

" Man thought we would have only on left to worry about."

" But now its two again with xenovia pregnant now."

" I mean hey. They will end up as beautiful as chise so no worries there." They talked about the child situation.

" Angruius! Rodan!" They turned their heads as godzilla was heading towards them and by the sound and look of it, he was pretty upset.

" Oh hey godzilla, what's going on."

" We're leaving thats whats' going on." He said as he walked past them.

" Wait? Leaving, where are we going?"

" the underworld." He said to them as the didn't know if they heard him right.

" Wait? Why." Angurius asked.

" I'll explain on the way just hop through you two." he said as he open up a magic circle since its was just those three, Rodan and angurius followed their king as they went through the portal. Godzilla being the last to walk through as they went to the underworld without anyone knowing.

 _At the beach._

Xenovia was just sitting on the sand of the beach only wearing a purple tank top and black shorts as she just stared out into the ocean, Thinking over about her pregnancy.

" What do i do." She said to herself as she could not think straight.

" Thinking to yourself." Xenovia heard and looked at bluevaroius came by over to her as she wondered why she was by herself.

" It's nothing i just need to process on what happend today." The dragon then sat down on the sand with her.

" I'm guessing that finding out that your pregnant is still taking its toll." She said to her.

" I just.. I didn't know that it would happen so soon."

" If i recall didn't you ask my son to give you a child all the time?"

" Yes, but i didn't imagine that it would happen that quickly. Hearing it was just something i was unprepared for." Noticing that she was conflicted about this. Blue just wanted to talk to her about this.

" Something like that is either, you can be prepared for it or it's so shocking that you just dropped whatever it is that you were doing to take in the new."

" What was.. your response when you learned that you were pregnant with ren." Xenovia asked the dragon.

" When i asked goji that we should try to have a child. We were both scared at that point because we wouldn't know if it would happen to me." Xenovia was listing very closely to her story. " And after the year i was pregnant and another year later we had this remarkable baby boy."

" I see."

" And to think i would never had thought, that my own child would have children of his own." She then started to tear up a little bit. " But it makes me so happy knowing that he can.

" Sorry if i made you upset."

" Its fine dear, its fine." Blue then wiped off some of her tears. " I know that you're overwhelmed by being pregnant but you have ren by your side and if i know my son he won't let you have this baby alone." Hearing her words made xenovia's heart a little more lighted or lifted in her chest as the love for the monster child grew.

" Thank you blue for this talk."

" Your welcome dear, it's getting late lets get you to bed."

" Alright." They both stood up from the sand so that blue escorted xenovia backed to the house and into her room to sleep in for tonight. When she got there blue noticed that a crib was outside of her son's door.

" Hm? I though goji was bringing this to them." She opened the door slowly and quietly as both ren and rias were in a deep sleep. In her mother's arms chise was also in a deep sleep. " Oh boy." Blue then as quietly as she can brought the crib to ren's side of the bed and was able to set it up without waking them or the baby. She then placed a pillow in the crib and a blanket on the hardwood. She then went over the bed and picked up chise, slowly so she would not wake them up. " Lets give your parents a little break chise." When she moved chise out of rias's hands. She moved over and cuddled up against ren. Blue then placed the baby in the crib and put another blanket over her as she was still asleep. " Good night little chise." She gave the baby a little kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Blue then left the house as she noticed that she has not seen a certain overgrown lizard for a while.

" Where is he." She then tapped her foot on the ground a couple of times. " Baragon." Like that a hole popped open in the ground as the small red monster came out of it.

" Hey blue, what's up." He said to her.

" Have you seen goji lately." She asked him wondering where godzilla is.

" I saw him earlier, talking to rodan and angurius but i haven't seen them since."

" Do you know what they were talking about."

" Not really didn't really took noticed but from the look of it godzilla was upset about something."

" Thanks baragon."

" Not a problem." He then dug back into his hole as blue looked at the midnight sky.

" What could he be upset about this time?" She wondered about him.

 _The underworld gremory estate._

" So sir zechs." Azazel said as he was talking to the current devil king. " You think there was someone in that crowd that didn't belong."

" Most likely. I thought that the khaos brigade would respect these events but apparently they don't. Which mean't they must've sent somebody to spy on us."

" Too bad that you don't want ren involved anymore."

" And why is that?" They both were startled as they heard the extra voice.

" Who's there."

" Buddy do you know who your talking to."

" I do." They then saw a magic circle open up in the middle of the room. They saw a large grey, reptilian body with a large tail, orange eyes and dorsal spikes down its back. Godzilla had entered the room along with angurius and rodan behind him. " But you two are not a threat." Both azazel and sir zechs were alarmed to his presence with the other two monsters beside him.

" What do you want?" Sir zechs asked him.

" Just a simple thing, just a talk from family to family. You!" He looked at azazel. " Leave!"

" Don't have to tell me." Azazel rushed out of the room leaving the three with the devil king.

" Now then sir zechs let us talk." Godzilla said to the red head.

 **So that is that. Enjoy for your eyes to see because now we're back up to two pregnant ladies. your also wondering why is godzilla doing this. well you'll see in the next chapter. You also might have noticed why chise or at least how i'm describing her is well normal so wait until the next chapter. For xenovia i know that she asks issei to give her a child but i feel like that she might be happy about but i think she would be overwhelmed by how quickly it happend. A lot more will be explained next. So enjoy and i'm making this as my birthday ends so to all of you out there.**

 **Have a good life because you don't want to waste the time that you have. Peace**


	13. Meaning of a true king

_Underworld, gremory_ _estate._

Sir zechs was now in a situation that he'd thought that he would never find himself in as he stood a few feet away from godzilla along with rodan and angurius guarding the doors to prevent anyone from disturbing on what's about to happen between the two kings.

" What is is that you require, godzilla." He asked the mutated lizard.

" I just require a understanding between our two families but apparently thats not going to happen from the way i see it." He said to the devil as he was on edge. " You say that my son is a hero and a idol to the children here in the underworld and I've recently discovered that the next time ren steps foot into the underworld. You would be forced to restrain him." Sir zechs was now alarmed as godzilla knows about that.

" Please understand."

" SSSSSKKKRRREEEOOONNNGGGGKKKKK!" Godzilla roared to prevent sir zechs from talking. " You want me to understand?! My son has done more good for you and to all of those people. If it weren't for him, your world would have been destroyed or even worst all three factions leaders would be dead if it weren't for him."

" And I'm humbly grateful for his role but you must understand." Godzilla just decided to let him talk. " Him being gone for 11 months has been put into suspicion and during the recent rating game, His power has increased for that it would believe that if he did not know how to control it then it would put everybody in danger." Hearing him was just a little bit annoyed to godzilla. " I'm sorry godzilla, Rias's life was in danger because of him." Hearing him say that made the kaiju king wonder.

" I see. I assume you know about miss gremory."

" Her pregnancy, Yes. I do trust him but i don't want my sister to get hurt or worse."

" She had it." Sir zechs heard godzilla but after a little he know what he mean't

" She? She had the child."

" About a half a day ago yes." Sir zechs then sat down as he needed to catch his breath.

" Is the baby?"

" The child is fine, Young and healthy baby girl."

" Its a girl." Godzilla nodded to him as he need to think this over from what he's been hearing. He then looked at the monster as the frightful demeanor was replaced with a different look. Which is surprising. " Did they pick out a name for her." Sir zechs asked him.

" Its chise."

" Judging by her name, she must be beautiful."

" She is." Godzilla said to him as he sat down. " Now after hearing what I've said made you reconsider about ren." He asked him.

" Yes. Its just i was never a good older brother with rias and after hearing about her pregnancy i was worried for her." Hearing the devil king say this made godzilla a bit a tease since he was not trying to be a menace to him.

" You know that ren would never bring any harm to her."

" I know, i just didn't know what to think when i heard this."

" We all make mistakes when it comes to protecting those that we love. It just never comes to mind if its the right decision or the wrong decision." Wise words from the monster king to the devil king. " I can assure you from now on, You will not see me or my family as an enemy anymore. We just want peace."

" Thats.. good to hear." Rodan and angurius also smiled as to how polite he's being towards someone other then his mate or son. " But ren still needs to prove himself since now the underworld knows that he loves rias."

" What would you be suggesting?" Godzilla asked him.

" He'll be going through a series of tests to see if he can prove that he belongs with rias." Knowing that he can't re think this godzilla then said to him.

" I understand. Its it your decision as devil king and as a older brother. I will honor it."

" Thank you-"

" But." Sir zechs then stopped talking as godzilla's tone changed. " If my son proves that yet again that he has the right to be with rias and to let you know that his intentions are good." He then got closer to his face as he snorted out of his snout. " Then you are a fool!" Godzilla then got up, Angurius and rodan the followed him through a magic circle and left. Sir zechs then got his breath back as he relaxed in his chair.

" God i need a drink." He said as he rubbed his head.

 _Monster island the following morning_

A new day rose as the sun rises over the island. In the master bedroom ren slowly opened up his eyes as he fell a sleep suddenly last night. He looks down to see rias cuddling up against his side.

" If she's here, then wheres?"

" Wah." He heard the cry as he looked over at the crib on his right. He slowly moved rias, not to wake her up and walked over to the crib. He looked down at it as he saw his daughter just moving her eyes around. " Waah."

" its ok, come here little one." He picked up chise and held her in his arms. Like that she just looked at him with curious eyes. " I may look a little scary but i'm not gonna be like that to you."

" Ba." She said in her baby voice.

" I think it's about time i show you this place, While your mom is sleeping." He walked quietly as he exited his room and through the living room of his house, He went out the door and saw the sun's ray's over the island. He walked over the cliff overlooking the plains. He basically had the view of the ocean from where he was standing. He then looked at chise. " This is your home chise. Everything here will be yours someday." He said as the baby had a little smile. " That's my girl."

" Having fun." He turned and looked at rias woke up and was standing by the door way.

" I was just showing her. That's all." She came up to him as she saw the smile that she had.

" She is just the most beautiful baby i have ever seen."

" yeah.. she is." Rias then asked him.

" Are you ok with this?"

" Ok with what?"

" That she might not look like you." He then looked at the baby as seeing her smile was all that mattered even if she is three different races, It didn't matter.

" I'm fine with it. She's my daughter. I'll love her no matter what she looks like." Rias was then happy by his words.

" Wah!" Chise then cried.

" Here let me take her." Ren then handed chise to rias. " She might be hungry, I'm gonna go feed her okay."

" Yeah okay rias." Rias then took chise back inside to feed her as ren was feeling this warmth inside on himself as he touched the crystal on his chest. All of those people telling him that he dosen't belong in this world or a creature like him does not deserve happiness. Now he just proved them all wrong.

 _a little bit later._

Ren decided to take akeno out for a little stroll since, He figured that what happend during the match might have been tough on her. That and blue was showing rias how to breast feed chise and ren didn't want to lets say ruin the moment for her.

" You sure? That your okay akeno." He asked the raven haired beauty. She was basically wearing normal clothes since she was wise to bring some. She kept the magic on herself to not show her belly even though that everyone knows by now. She was wearing a purple top with jeans.

" Yes ren. I'm fine don't worry so much."

" Sorry just i just get very protective. Alot."

" No doubt You'll be protective even more with chise."

" Well i'am her father so if anyone lays a finger on her is gonna be fucking ashes."

" Even when she starts dating."

" Same rules still applied to boys." He just made akeno giggle.

" Father of the year."

" Damn right." They both then laughed since it been a while since they've been so.. Relaxed and not on edge about something.

" I heard you fought for me during the match." His face then went pink because of that.

" I um? Yeah i did it's just when you lost i just got mad so i just wanted to avenge you." Akeno then felt a little upset with herself because she has never won a battle in a rating game and its was starting to get to her. " Hey." She then looked at him. " You seem down."

" It's nothing ren just thinking some stuff over."

 ** _Trees_** _ **rustling**_

" Must be." They heard as varan had popped out from the tree's above them. " Hey ren have you seen your dad." he asked him.

" No, not since yesterday."

" Well Caesar needs help on the far side on the island. Something about testing barrels."

" What!" He was a little alarmed by this as akeno was wondering what he mean't " Sorry akeno i gotta go deal with this but I'll be right back."

" Okay ren take your time." Ren then ran past the tree line leaving akeno and varan to themselves. " What is Caesar doing with barrels." She asked the monster.

" Oh? that was a lie to get ren away from here."

" Why'd you do that?"

" Well angurius was going to do this but since he's nowhere to be found and i figured that i do it."

" Do what?" Varan then just sat on a log.

" We all saw the fight and.. From how you were talking to ren it seemed that it made you kinda upset." Akeno was feeling down as she sat on the log next to him. " Speak your mind girl."

" I just feel like i'm not useful. I've lost every single fight I've been in since I've been rias's queen. I feel like i'm just holding her and ren back." Hearing he vent her problems. Varan wanted to put the girl as ease.

" I know that losing is a bad feeling but your not the only one who felt this way."

" I'm.. Not?"

" No dear alot of us here have dealt with pretty heavy loss from battle's before. Angruius especially."

" How come."

" Almost every battle that angurius was in. He lost almost all of them." Akeno was really surprised that a close friend of godzilla had lost alot of his battles.

" i didn't know that. He seems very confident when it comes to everything."

" It's how he is. Despite that godzilla respect him due to his underdog like attitude."

" How come your telling me this."

" I'm telling you this because don't let the thought of losing cloud your mind. It will happen, Thats why you should focus more on learning the experience of it and put it towards the next fight."

" Varan!" They heard the yelling as ren was on his way back.

" Gotta go take care akeno." Varan then went back into the tree's leaving akeno behind as ren made it back to her.

" Dammit varan. Sending me on a stupid, make believe errand run-" He stopped talking as akeno kissed him which caught him by surprise and did calmed him down a bit. Uh? What was that for."

" I just figured that a kiss from your bride might calm you down."

" Well it worked."

" Good." They then kissed again as it was more love than lust. They then looked at each other as they wanted to other. " Just think. You'll be a father of two pretty soon."

" Yeah looking forward to it." He said with happiness in his voice as akeno then moved her fingers along his chest.

" You must be pretty lucky ren. On an island with three pretty girls who love you."

" That always makes me feel lucky." She then whispered something into his ear.

" Tonight. I want you to fuck me so hard that we end up breaking the bed." His face was pink again due to her sexual talk as she then walked ahead of him, swaying her hips back and forth.

" God damn." He then followed her back to the house.

 _A little bit later_

Inside the house. Ren was helping blue set up the table, akeno was cooking food and on the couch rias and xenovia were sitting down as xenovia held chise.

" Um? Rias are you sure it's okay for me to hold her like this."

" Its alright xenovia just make sure to keep her head elevated."

" Alright." Xenovia just looked at the baby as she was sound asleep but she couldn't help but stare at her. " Wow. She is just so beautiful." Rias just smiled to xenovia's comment. Blue then wanted to ask ren.

" Ren are you sure you haven't seen your father lately."

" Not that i know of. Its usual not like him to be gone this long."

" Your right."

" Sorry." They all then see godzilla step through the door since it was a little bit in the evening.

" Goji where have you been."

" yeah you've been gone for most of the day." Both his mate and son asked him and the girls just looked at him.

" I was um? Taking care of things. Ren is it alright i speak to you outside for a sec." They all then looked at ren.

" Um? Sure i guess." Ren then went with his father as he closed the door.

" Wonder what they're talking about." Akeno asked.

" No doubt with those two mostly likely something about fish or food or something like that." Blue said to them.

" YOU DID WHAT!?" They all heard ren shout as it was a little bit alarming.

" Ren is everything ok out there." Rias asked through the door as he opened it a little,

" Nope! no everything's fine just men talking about men things." He closed the door as they were a little bit weirded out by what he said as he kept talking to his father. " Dad what the hell! Are you insane."

" Ren just stay calm for a minute."

" Stay calm? You went to the underworld and basically broke into the devil kings house."

" To be fair. I did not harm him i simply just talked to him."

" That even worse! You don't even like people much less the brother of my wife."

" Look. I saw a situation that needed to be fixed and thats what i did, Yes considering what I've done in the past is something that they'll remember but i want the future to be a bright one for you." Ren didn't mind that what his father did for him but it was still out of field for him to do that. " At least now you can go to the underworld without having to be retrained."

" Yeah but still you could have said something before you've just left like that."

" I'm sorry but i do like to discuss something else now since it's just us two."

" Discuss what?"

" Follow me and i'll show you." Very cryptic even from his father but ren followed in none the less.

 _In the middle of the island._

About a 15 minute walk later ren followed godzilla to a cave which was one that ren has not seen before.

" Wait? How long has this cave been here." He asked his father.

" For centuries. Come inside." He followed him as it was quite dark but it was then litten up by some fire that was on the ground that light the path in front of them.

" O.. kay? Creepy."

" Don't worry about it." Godzilla said to him as he followed him. Ren then noticed some markings on the walls and some numbers which were refereed to years as it looked like. " Look ren." He pointed to the wall in front of them as ren looked at it was multiple paint drawings but of godzilla different one's like how he was shown when he entered his new form.

" Are.. These?"

" Every godzilla over the past millennium." Ren got a closer looks as the years on the walls make sense now. " I started out as a simple being, A dinosaur but then after a bomb hit the original island that i took shelter in. I turn into who you see now."

" Wait? If you started out as a dinosaur how did you get to the underworld, When they were at war." he asked his father.

" After the first godzilla appeared after the bomb hit. He was briefly teleported to the underworld. For reasons why i did not know and to this day he was known as the one who sealed the two heavenly dragons.

" **Wow."** Ddraig said as he was also seeing and hearing his information. " **That would explain how differently that you looked all those years ago from today."**

" I'm just another incarnation of the first." Ren then looked at the drawings again.

" So what happened to the first godzilla." he asked him again.

" When he was sent to the human worlds. Scientist made a weapon to kill him and soon succeeded but not before leaving a curse onto this world before he died."

" What was the curse."

" Curse was that every two years or so a new godzilla will appear and cause tear onto the human world. It will not stop till humans learn their ways about nuclear weapons that created me." Ren was now really spooked by this.

" So what about these other ones. How did they get to you."

" Some of these incarnations will change as the following years come about. As you can see from 1975 to 1984." Ren looked at the drawings looked different from the years to change them.

" And.. Where are you at dad."

" At the end. 2004." Ren looked at the line as he saw the drawing that best described his father the best it was shown.

" Where am i at on this wall."

" Ren. You are not on this wall." Ren then looked at his father. " Your on this one." He pointed at the opposite wall as ren looked as the word above it.

" Pure?" He saw a drawing of himself as there was a arrow below him that showed the name of his daughter. " Chise."

" You.. Are on a different path then that of the past Godzilla's." He the looked at his father. " And i'd always hoped that from you the future generation will be pure like how you are now."

" What makes me pure dad? I'm your son."

" yes but you don't act like me. I treated the world as a threat but you saw it as a stepping stone for you to be better for yourself and others. I wanted to destroy the humans of this world but you saw them as a reason for us to be at peace for especially the three factions."

" But you know that chise doesn't look anything like me."

" It does not matter. She came from you. That makes her pure enough." Hearing his father say these things made ren a little bit more uplifted about himself. Now he just felt happy and confident.

" Now i know why, the past godzilla's helped me during the match."

" They must've saw you as the light to our darkness." Words that ren thought he would ever hear about himself. " Here." Ren looked at godzilla's finger was glowing a lite blue for some reason.

" What are you doing dad."

" Showing you our memories." He reached out and tapped his son on his forehead as images of images of multiple battles and multiple changes of the past godzilla's beforehand loaded into his mind. Each form, every roar, every death, every reincarnation, every battle, every loss, every enemy.

" Woah."After the images stopped ren was up against the wall as he needed to catch his breath.

" And one day you'll pass this onto your children so they will know of the past and learn from our mistakes." He decided to let ren take all of this in as he left the cave. Ren then looked on where he was on the wall.

" Learn from our mistakes huh?" He said to himself as he placed hand on the wall where the drawing of chise was, All of the memroies he obtained were now his as he would pass it on to the next generation. He then had a smile on his face. " I'm looking forward to the life i have in front of me." He then left the cave as he looked forward to his future.

 _Back at the house at night_

All seemed a little quiet as ren walked through the door. The lights were off and no one was in sight.

" Guessing they must be asleep." Ren then walked over to his bedroom and when he opened the door was lights were tinted as he looked on the bed. Rias was a sleeping as she layed on her stomach. Ren walked over and sat down on the bed as his wife was asleep as her back was shown to him while her lower body was covered by a blanket. He then started to rub her back as he was getting a response from her.

" MMM." There was a moan from her as she turned her head and opened her eyes to see who it was. " Where have you been." She said in the softest tone to him.

" Sorry just talking to my dad. Where's chise."

" Your mother is watching her for tonight."

" Oh! Guessing it's just us."

" Then keep rubbing." She layed back down as he kept rubbing her back with his red scaled hands. He was hearing how much she was enjoying this. " Lower." He then moved his hands to her lower back. " Lower."

" Uh? Rias if i go any lower i would be touching."

" I know." They both looked at each other with a blush on their faces but she had a smile, showing him that it was ok.

" Alright then."

 **Warning mature content**

Ren then moved the blanket to show her ass, It was like a peach that he just wanted to grab and squeeze. Ren moved his hands down as he rubbed her inner thighs.

" MMMM~!" She kept a moaned down as she was enjoying it. While ren was massaging her. He didn't noticed the door to his room slowly open and long raven like hair closed it as she went towards ren.

" Darling." He heard it as he felt two familiar orbs of flesh on his back. Akeno then wrapped her hands around his shoulder as she looked at what he was doing. " Looks like you have rias under your touch."

" Yeah. Um? Just doing what i can to please her." Rias was too busy enjoying what ren was doing to say anything with akeno being in here. Akeno then bit his ear which got a couple of groans from him. She then stopped and whispered to him.

" You want to bite that peach. Don't you?" Ren then just stopped what he was doing as he then just looked at rias's butt. " Think about it. Soft, firm, bouncy, tasty." Ren was almost drooling to the thought as his eyes started to glow. " What are you waiting for ren. Take a bite." He was panting as he looked at his wife's booty as he beared his teeth.

 **Chomp!**

 **"** AAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHH~" Rias screamed as ren stuck his teeth into her ass cheek. " Ren! Thats too. Ah~ Rough!" She put her face in the pillow as ren was biting and licking her ass. " _Dammit akeno."_ She said in her mind. Ren then stopped his biting as he moved away from her ass. " Wait." Ren then flipped her over to her back as he had to look of a animal that wanted to dominate. " Ren what are you doing?" Ren then spreaded her legs as he had eyes on her prized women hood.

" Satisfying my wife." It was all he said as he brought his mouth down.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH~" She moaned as ren was now licking her pussy, Enjoying her juices.

" Oh calm down rias." Rias looked up as akeno was over he head. " Don't act like you don't enjoy this."

" Why do you. Ah~ tempt him into doing things. Ah!"

" Because he's such a beast and i like the faces that you make." Akeno then moved her hands onto the red heads chest as she gave them a good squeeze. " Like the fact that you enjoy being groped." Akeno said with a sadistic smirk. Rias was in a haze as ren was eating her out and akeno was groping her chest. But yet again they failed to noticed the door opening and closing again as a hint of blue and green hair was shown.

" Aaahhh!" Akeno then felt her own chest being groped. She turned her head to see xenovia. " Xenovia. How come your here."

" I wasn't going to stand around while the two of you hogged the father of my child." She then moved her hands giving akeno's nipples a pinch.

" AAAAH~" While that was happening ren kept his pace going on rias.

" AAAAAHHHHH~" She came as her juices went into ren's mouth as he enjoyed the taste. " R-en~" She said as got to her as she wrapped her arms around him. He inserted his 12 inch cock into her lower lips and started started thrusting into her.

" Rias."

" Ren." They then kissed as their tongues danced with each other as he kept going. Xenovia was still pleasuring akeno as well as herself as they both just watched. " _I love him so much."_ Rias said in her mind as she was about to burst. " AAAAHHHH!"

" SSSKKKRREEOONNGGKKK!" He let out a roar as he filled rias with his seed.. She then was exhausted as she wanted to rest.

" Ren dear." He looked at xenovia as she was behind akeno. " Akeno is ready to take you." She helped akeno speared her legs as her lower lips were just waiting for him.

" Darling~" He took his prick out of rias and crawled over to the raven haired fallen angel and place it into her. " MMM!" She was going to scream but ren latched his mouth onto her lips. Xenovia stopped groping akeno as moved a little bit away as akeno wrapped her arms around her fiancee. " _He's.. such a beast so much love."_ Akeno's mind was in dreamland as she was coming close. " AAAAAHHHHHH!"

" SSSKKKRREEOONNNGGKKK!" He let out another powerful roar as he inserted his stuff into akeno. She then felt weak as she layed down onto the bed.

" Ren." He then looked over to the panting knight as she was touching herself. " This feeling, this lust, i really want you." Ren then took his prick out of akeno and went over to xenovia.

" Turn around." Ren said as his eyes glowed at her.

" Yes ren." She responded to his order. She showed her back end to him as he pushed her down as she was now on all fours.

 **Smack!**

Ren dropped a hand smacking her butt as she tried to conceal a moan. " _This feeling of being dominated.. Why does it feel so good?"_ She said in her mind as ren then stuck his prick at her back entrance. " Ren! Thats not suppose to- AAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed as ren penetrated her asshole as he thrusted into the blue haired knight. The mark the ren left on her neck then glowed as xenovia's eyes went from their usual golden amber to a dark blue like her hair. " _He's.. such an animal."_

" Skkreonk." Ren let out a groan as he was on top of her as he moved his hands to grope her chest.

" Ren, i can't , can't. AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

" SSSSKKKRREEEOONNGGKKK!" He let out one last powerful roar as he filled xenovia with his seed. She then fell over on the bed as did he. He layed up on his spot in the middle of the bed as he was ready for sleep. Not before he opens his eyes again to see rias as his side. He used his tail to push her closer to him as he moved his arm around her. He then moved akeno to his other side so she was close to him. Xenovia ended up crawling on top of him as she layed on his chest. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _At the beach side of the island._

Godzilla sat on the sand as he just stared at the sky and open water.

" Thought i'd find you here." Godzilla looked at he saw his mate blue walk over to him as she was holding chise in her arms.

" How come you have chise."

" Rias asked me to watch her. Her and ren are doing some private things so she wanted me to keep chise out of it."

" Ah! She's right about that." Blue then sat down next to him.

" Now a question for you. How come your sitting out here by yourself." She asked him.

" I'm.. celebrating my retirement."

" I see so i assume that you finally told ren about the past."

" I took him to the cave, Showed him my memories, Now he can follow his own path as godzilla now."

" Are you worried?" She asked him wanting to hear it.

" A little bit. Now that he has this role, no doubt he'll make a lot of enemies." Blue then just put her head on his grey skinned shoulder.

" Don't worry. We raised him right." She said putting him at ease.

" I hope your-." He then sniffed the air as there was something foul. " Gak! What is that smell." Blue looked at chise as she sniffed her.

" Oh! Thats a stinky baby." Chise just giggled like the baby she was. " Here let me change you." She coiled her tail as she placed chise on it and undid the blanket on her.

" This definitely brings back memories."

" Yeah the memory of me doing most of the changing." She made godzilla chuckle. After undoing the blanket. Blue was well now stunned by chise now because she was seeing something different. " Uh? Goji."

" Hm?"

" Remember when we said that chise may not look like ren."

" Yeah?"

" Well i think she's got something from my side." Godzilla didn't know what she mean't until she looked over as the baby and saw it. From the face and body. Chise was normal but her arms and legs were red like crimson color. Her hands were like tiny dragon claws and her feet were like how ren's and godzilla's were.

" huh? This is unexpected."

" Quite." They both said as they looked at their grand child giggling.

 **That is a wrap for this chapter so yeah chise is a not so normal baby girl after all.**

 **This is also a little announcement. I'll be taking a break from this because i need to figure out where to go after this is done. I'll come back and finish this don't worry its just i just need something to keep going like how this crossover has been, but as of now there's nothing at the moment so please do be patent about this. This Friday i'll be going to see venom.**

 **I don't give a fuck about what anyone says about this movie. I'm gonna go and enjoy the hell out of it so peace.**


	14. The future

_The next day_

Another day was to start on the island as ren slowly opened his eyes.

" Oh man." He tried to move his arms but they ended up hitting something soft. He looked as he had rias on one side, laying up next to him and xenovia on the other all spread out her legs over his. He then remembered last nights... Event that he did with the three and felt a little groggy from it since it was morning.

 **Sounds of the shower running**

His ears flickered as he heard the shower in his bathroom turn on. He looked around as he didn't see a certain fallen angel in there with him so it would mean that he was gonna be doing something as he got out of the bed slowly as he tries not to wake rias or xenovia up. Ren opened the door to the bathroom as he see's a orange ribbon on the ground. He also see's a very, very curvy figure in the shower.

Ren then tries to play this out as he looks at himself with the mirror. His body was still pretty much the same. All red skin, two different colored eyes, a tail and small dorsal spikes down his back, Claws and teeth and a very somewhat muscular body.

" Yep. Still me."

" Very observant." He heard akeno talk as she now notices him in the bathroom with her. " But apparently not observant enough to see a girl taking a shower in here."

" Sorry. I've just gotten used to being by myself in here for 11 months." He turned around to look through the shower door. The water dropping onto her body as it went down her long, luscious legs, Her beautiful raven like hair was down as it was shiny when wet. Ren just.. could not keep his eyes off of her.

" Ren."

" Hm?"

" Look down." He did and was a little pink as his hard member was still out.

" Oh!" He used his tail to cover it. " Sorry! I was just.. just couldn't stop looking at you." Akeno then had a seductive smirk as she looked at him.

" Come here." Ren didn't know what she wanted but didn't want to disrupt her shower so he did get closer. " Closer." He then got a little bit more closer to where he was right on the shower door. She then kneeled down to see his lower area. " Move your tail." He was even more pink as he moved his tail to show his rock hard member to her.

 **Warning!**

Akeno then just stared at the piece of meat in front of the door as she pressed her whole body against it.

" I want it~" She said in a husky tone as she placed her mouth on the glass as she pretended to take in. Her chest mountains were pressed up to the glass as this little effect of teasing was turning her on. " MMMMM!" She then moved her hand down south as she started to touch herself, Imagining ren stuffing her right now. Ren was a surprised by this but also not surprised since it was akeno. " Ren i want your cock in me."

" Then would you want me to."

" Get in here." She said as he opened the door and stepped into the shower with her as the water hit his body. her violet eyes just fixed onto the member. " Finally." She put her hand on it, getting a couple of groans from ren. She started to stroke him, seeing it perk up even more. " Mmmm!" She then moved her hand and inserted it into her mouth as her tongue was all over it.

" G-goddamn. Akeno." Hearing that from him please her as she kept going. She also inserted her fingers into her womanhood as well as groping her own chest. " _Such a scent, the only seed i want is from him. The father of my child."_ She said in her mind as she tasted him.

" Akeno! Skrreeoonnnggkk!" He let out a small roar as he released his seed into her mouth. Her being covered in shower water and his fluid just turned him on more. The magic on her stomach was off as it showed her baby belly. She then stood up to almost meet his height as she wrapped her arms around him as he did with her. " You.. are so beautiful."

" A queen has to be beautiful for her king." They both then just looked into each other's eyes as hers glowed purple. He looked and his eyes went from their two different colored to violet purple like her. " I love you ren."

" I love you akeno." They then kissed. Their tongues fought for control. Akeno moved her hand as she wrapped her hand around his dick and lined it up to her lower entrance. He then held her tighter as his dick went into her. Feeling the intrusion but she was still being kissed by him to moan it put. His hands then moved down to her butt as he grabbed both cheeks making her stopping the kiss.

" AAAh~ Not so rough. Ha~" She said to him.

" But i know you like it." He said as he had a seductive smirk as he beared his teeth.

 **Chomp!**

" AAAAHHHHHHHHH~" He bit down on the nipple of her chest. Having his teeth grind up against it as the milk leaked out of her was making her go crazy. Not to mention that he kept thrusting into her. " Ren! I can't. AAAHHHHHHH!"

" ssskrreeoonnggkk!" They both came into their climax as ren gave akeno more of his seed. Akeno was flushed as her face was red from ren's doing. " We're not done." He said which sent a shiver down her spine. Ren then took himself out of her and moved her to where she was up against the shower door, up against the glass.

 **Smack!**

" HA~" Akeno gasped as ren brought a hand down on her butt.

" I'm going to fuck you, so hard that you won't sit right for a week." He said getting a little quiver from her as her legs started to shake but she had a smile for him.

" Then by all means." She then wiggled her butt for him. " Fuck me in the ass darling." He then lined up his prick to her back entrance and then inserted himself. " Fuck!" It was all akeno said as he went in. He put his dick in and out of her ass as her body was up to the door, she was basically humping it. " _He is such an... animal!"_ She thought in her head as ren kept fucking her ass. She felt it build up as this was probably the best love making's that she had with ren. " Darling!"

" SSSKKKRKREEOONNGGKK!" Ren roared out as he loaded her was with her seed. They both were just out of breath. Ren then sat down on the shower floor feeling a little worn out. that it until her felt her lips onto his his as he looked at her. He then placed his hand on her belly. " This kid is gonna be something with us as parents." He said to her.

" That dosen't matter." She then wrapped her arms around him. " Your the father, i'm the mother thats all that this child needs." Ren just moved closer to akeno as they enjoyed their moment together. Unaware that a pair of amber colored eyes were watching them.

 _A little bit later_

After his little.. Lets say shower thing with akeno. Ren went out to the living room to see his mother sitting on the couch with a look of concern on her face as she was holding chise.

" There she is." Ren said as he took chise from his mother. " She didn't give you much trouble did she?" he asked blue.

" Huh? Oh! No, no she was lovely a nice little girl compared to you."

" Hey!" His mother laughed at her comment about ren's younger phase.

" Also ren." He then looked at his mother. " There is something you need to see. About chise." Ren then looked at his daughter as she was sleeping.

" What is it?"

" Well just open up the blanket and you'll see." Ren was confused about what she meant. He unwrapped the blanket on chise as he was got a better look on her tiny body.

" Whoa!" He then saw it. This little girl's arms were all red, crimson like his. Her feet were like that of godzilla and him as they were still small. " Wow! I, i didn't think."

" Are you okay with this?" He then looked at his mother then back at chise.

" Well your the one that told me to love those that look differently." Blue then gained a smile due to what her son said. " Chise is my daughter and i'll love her no matter what she looks like."

" I'm proud of you ren." He heard his mother say those words. " You've really grown."

" Yeah. Guessing things about you change, when you have a kid." He said as he looked at chise. " No doubt rias is gonna go crazy about this."

" And what of her family." That was a thought that came into mind is how her family would react to chise. Now knowing that she is half of what he is but he didn't care about that.

" If they don't like her then they don't deserve to be around her." Blue was now really surprised by what her son said. " Even though that she's different. Theirs no reason for them to not care for her." He then looked at his mother. " When rias wakes up, tell her i'll be out in the field."

" Okay ren. I'll tell her." Ren said as he grabbed a blanket with chise in hand as he walked out the door and down the stone steps. Blue was really.. crossed by what her son said but no doubt it came from the responsibilities that he has gain when chise was born. " I hope he doesn't blind himself from this." She said worrying for her son like all mothers do.

 _A little bit later in the grassy plains._

After telling her after being awake for about 20 minutes. Rias went out the fields to look for ren. Today she wore a white tank top along with some shorts since it was still blue's old clothes. She then saw a little bit of a red tail off into the distance.

" Wonder what he's doing?" She said to herself as she walked over there. She approached him as he was sitting down on a black blanket over the grass. Chise was in a little rocker bed that one of the monsters made for them. " You know? Sometimes i think that you sneak off on purpose."

" Hehe, well i have my reason. Sit with me." She then proceeded to sit down on the blanket with him. The wind blowing the grass, the clouds moving through the blue sky as the sun was on them.

" Has chise been a little fussy since you brought her out here?"

" No. She's fine, there was just something i need to show you." Ren took chise out of her rocker as rias saw her move her little arms.

" You wanted me to see her with tiny gloves? Thats pretty cute ren." She said to him.

" It would be if they were gloves." Rias didn't understand what he meant until she put her hand out to chise. The little girl used her small, scaled like hand to hold on to her fingers. She felt it as they were real, her actual hands. Her eyes widen to this suprise.

" Their.. Real."

" It's the same with her feet too." He said to her as she undid the blanket on the baby to see. He was right as her feet were like his, ren in color compared to the rest of her normal baby body besides her hands. " So is she still a beautiful baby." He asked her only to get a smile.

" Of course she is." She then held chise like a loving mother. " Now we know she's more like you."

" And? Your not upset about it."

" Actually." She then looked at him. " I was a little worried that she wasn't gonna look anything like you." Ren was.. well speechless by what she just said.

" What about your brother and your family. What are they gonna say?"

" Well they can either learn to love her or never get to see her."

" Your ok with that?"

" Ren. It might not look that way but your family is better then mine." Again speechless by what she said. " I come from a high class devil family. The kind that wants everything to be perfect and formal. Yours... Yours just doesn't care for that. Like with ravel, they know what her brother did."

" Yeah i think she might not want to come back here again."

" Doesn't matter. The point is that your family forgave her for what riser did. My family is hardly ever like that. That's why i like it here better." It puts his mind at ease knowing that she thinks about this. The same with him. Ren just moved over and sat right next to her while she held chise. " Is it weird that a girl like me likes to be around monsters all the time." She asked him.

" Hell no." He then brought her in for a hug. A lot of guys wish to have a girl like you and i'm lucky enough to have girl like you to be my wife."

" Yeah. I think I've been a pretty good wife." He then kissed her with such a affection as they both enjoyed it. When they stopped they just looked at each other.

" I know. You been one helluva wife for me and to chise."

" Ba!" They both looked down as chise was opening her eyes. They just could not stop staring at her as she was moving her little arms. " Ba, ba, ba."

" She's quite the talker." Ren said to rias.

" Wonder where she gets that from." She then looked at ren as she blushed and scratched his head. Ren's ears flickered as he heard something that he would not normally hear. " What's wrong." She asked him.

" I just.. hear something odd. I'll be right back." Ren said to her as he left her with chise. She then looked down at her as she was still smiling.

" Your gonna be quite the handful when you get older chise."

" Ba!" The baby said making rias laugh.

 _Somewhere in a different part of the island._

Ren ears kept flickering as he got closer and close to the noise he was hearing.

" God what is that?!" He said as he got closer as he heard some grunting and also some metal swinging in the air. He made it to a small clearing as he see's xenovia practicing with her ex-durandal but what caught ren's attention was the outfit that she was wearing which was a white shirt and a pair of blue leggings that looked a little skin tight

" Ha!" She swung her sword as she was able to cut down 2 to 3 trees with it. She was out of breath as she was sweating.

" Training by yourself?" She heard the voice as ren came from behind a tree.

" Something like that." She said as she looked at durandal.

" Does anyone else know that your out here." he asked her.

" I did ask godzilla if i could do some training. He told me that this was a perfect spot for solo training." Ren then looked at the opening to the sky around the trees.

" This spot does have that But that didn't answer my question. How come your out here by yourself." He asked as she did blushed a little bit to her reason.

" I.. want to keep my skills with a sword in check before i... Get bigger." This was odd even for xenovia since she isn't the kind of person to think about this.

" Your worried that you might not be yourself when you start to show?"

" No its just.. If your not around i want to make sure that i can protect myself and the child." She said as she put her hand on her stomach. " I need to start taking precaution more." She said to him.

" I understand and it might be good for the baby."

" How you figure?" She asked him.

" Well maybe one day they ask me what does there mom do in her spar time and i can say. Only and most probably one of the most badass sword woman I've ever met." Hearing him say that made her smile and blush.

" You think.. I'm a badass."

" Hell yeah." He then got closer to her and looked into her eyes. " I've never met a woman who smiles in the face of danger even if she knows that she can't win. That what i love about you." Her heart then felt a little lifted from that.

" Thank you ren.. I should probably get back to training."

" Yeah i'll leave you to it." They both then turned around from each other as ren was about to go back to rias but he turned his eye as he looked at xenovia's back end. Since she was wearing blue leggings it was basically see through. It didn't help at all as she bended down to pick up something giving ren a good view of her ass. " Uh? Xenovia." She then looked at him. " Where? Did you get those pants."

" These? Your mother gave me some extra clothes since i didn't bring any."

" _of course she did._ " Ren though in his mind as his mother tries to play games with him about his will sexual life. " Yeah? The reason i asked is because um? They sort of uh?"

" Turn you on?" Ren was then blushing.

" Wait! No! I mean yess! Ug? I meant was i wouldn't wear those in public." Xenovia then looked at her clothes and decided that she would tease him for a while.

" So you would want me to yourself." She said to him making him blush more.

" Wait? Thats not what i was getting at."

" I think it is." She then made her way over to him as he started to back up. " I may not be very sadistic as akeno or very blessed with a body like rias." Ren then fell down and sat up at a tree trunk as she came over and sat on his lap. " But i'm willing to fight for my affection.

" Hold? Hold on xenovia. I." He stopped as xenovia kissed him as her tongue went into his mouth. Xenovia then wrapped her arms around him as he put his hands on her tights, touching her legs through the fabric. The kiss stopped with the disconnection of their saliva as both of their eyes changed to a dark blue color like her hair.

 **Warning**

" Want to know something ren."

" I guess." He said to her as she looked at him with lust filled eyes.

" I'm practically naked, Under this shirt and pants." Ren's eyes then looked at her body as he started to drool. " I also watched you and akeno this morning, in the shower."

" I could... Not help myself. Sorry."

" I know you can't." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. " A king as more than one lover but he does have special moments with them."

" And what special moment does my blue haired knight want." She then blushed to what she was thinking.

" I want... to sit on your face." His eyes to glowed brightly as well as the mark on her neck.

" Okay." Ren then layed down on his back as xenovia crawled on top of him as this was actually happening. She then placed her blue legging covered bum over his face as she felt him muffling under her getting a moan from her.

" This.. is better than i thought. Ah~" Ren then gripped his hands onto her ass flesh. She was basically humping his face. " AH~ HA~ My god!" She looked over as she saw his 12 inch manhood standing up straight. She reached out and grabbed it, hearing groans from him. " It's so stiff." She started to stroke him off as he kept going with eating her out. " Want. More!" She lifted up her shirt to expose her boobs to the wind as she started groping herself. " _SO MUCH! So much! I want to release."_

" AAAAAHHH!" She moaned loudly as both her and ren came as she sprayed him with her juices and getting his over her hand. She then got off of him as he sat back up. " If you like these pants so much then you'll have to make love to me through them."

" Skkreeoonnggkk!" He let out a small roar to tell her. " Xenovia then ripped open a hole on her crotch to expose her hot lower lips. She then placed her self on top of his man hood and soon impaled herself on it. "

"MMMMM!" She moaned due to the penetration. They both then looked each other. Ren then moved his eyes to her perky breasts as she was excited by to way her nipples were shown. " Suck on them ren, Suck on my breasts."

" Grraaarr!" He let out a growl as he moved his mouth to her to breasts and then sucked on them.

" Yes!" She moaned as she was bouncing on his dick all the while he was sucking her tits, She could feel the milk from her breasts leaking proving that she is pregnant. " That's it! That's it!" She felt her climax coming on as well did ren. " AAAAHHHHHH!"

" SSSSkkkrereeoonnngggkkk!" They both came as ren filled xenovia with more of his seed. She then got off of him but wasn't done yet.

" Dominate me ren." She was on all fours with her ass out for him. " If you like my ass so much, make it yours." Ren said as he beared his teeth. He then got closer to the blue legging covered ass as he started coping a field.

 **Smack!**

" Ah~" He delivered a sharp smack to her rear making her gasp. he then poked a hole on her leggings to her back entrance. He lined himself up and then went inside her ass. " AAAAAAHHHHHHh!~" She screamed out then pain of her ass being penetrated.

" Skkkreeongk!" He then got on top of her as he keep thrusting. He used her chest as handles as he squeezed them.

" Ren! Ren! REN!" She was basically moaning out his name. " HAAAHAHAH!"

" SSSKKKRRREEEOOONNGGKKK!" He let out a roar as he came into her ass. By far the best that xenovia has had. Ren then shoke his head, snapping him out of his primal urges as he looked at xenovia has fallen asleep. " God you girls just bring trouble." He said as he picked her up and used his wings to cover her. He then started to walk back towards the house but with a smile. " And yet its these moments that i enjoy with all of you." He said to himself as he made his way.

 _A little bit later at night_

After the um? Sudden moment with xenovia. Ren went back to the house and placed her down to rest as he did went back to rias right after. No doubt wondering what he was doing. It was now night time as both ren and rias looked up at the stars the covered the sky..

" Its so beautiful."

" Told you." He said to her. They then turned over on their sides to look at each other.

" Ren. The more i like it here, the more i don't want to leave."

" I know but i don't want people to think that i'm keeping you here against your will. Plus your family is probably wondering where you've been."

" Hm? Your right." They both then sat up.

" Ba!" They looked in front of them as chise was laying down in her little cradle.

" You know the more she tries to talk the more i want to be around her." She said to him.

" Yeah i know but you want to know something."

" What?" Ren then picked up chise and held her.

" Me and chise will be right there when you graduate." That thought then came into her head it it made her happy knowing that him and her child will be there. " Right chise?"

" Ba!"

" Yeah." he said making her laugh.

" Alright but what do you want to do when i graduate."

" It's your call rias. I'll follow you wherever you go." Rias then put some thought and did come up with something.

" You know there's one thing that we didn't do since now we're married."

" What's that?"

" Our honeymoon." His face was a little pink from the thought. " Just think about it. You, me alone for a few whole days with no one to bother us." She then moved a little bit closer to him.

" What about chise?" She then looked at their baby as she was still giggling.

" She can come too but she can't be in the room when we do some... Adult stuff."

" a honeymoon with my wife and daughter... That sounds a bit right and a bit wrong when you think of it." he said with a sweat on his head as rias was giggling about his saying.

" Ren."

" Hm?"

" Remember when my mother came and talk to us."

" yeah. Gave me goosebumps that day."

" She said that if others girls wanted something from you. You said you would if it made them happy." Knowing and possibly what that something might be ren then asked her something else.

" Does that upset you. Even though that they might ask me that." She thought about this over and over again and then said it to him.

" It did but not anymore." Ren was surprised by what she just said. " I know that being around everyone makes you happy. Even if asia and them ask you to give them a baby... It does make me a little jealous when that happens." She then let chise hold her finger as she had a smile on her face. " But as long as you keep most of the attention on me and chise then i don't care if your with other girls. I just want you to be happy."

" uh? Wow! Rias i.. never though i hear you say that."

" I put alot of thought into it and.. i know that things won't change with them so i might as well enjoy these moments." She then gave ren a kiss. A very loving one.

 **Pop**

" Dinner's ready you two." They saw baragon pop out of the ground as he was basically the messenger.

" Thanks baragon."

" Any time." He then went back under as he left the two. Rias was the first to stand up but before ren did she said to him.

" Since we'll be going back home tomorrow. Their will be a little suprise waiting for you in your room."

" Uh? Surprise?"

" yes. You might want to let your mother watch chise for tonight." Rias then walked back to the house as ren watched her sway her hips. Ren then looked at chise.

" Please for the love of god don't be an enigma like your mother."

" ba!"

" That's my girl." He then got up and walked back to the house.

 _A little bit later_

" Night akeno." Ren said as he let akeno into her room upstairs.

" Good night ren and do keep the noise that you and rias make a little small."

" We'll... try." She closed the door. He walked down the steps. After dinner ren asked his mother to watch chise for the night. Ren then opened the door and was seeing something he would not ever forget.

" Hello my love." The sight was rias on top... Of a stuff unicorn instead of the bed and her attire was a white onesie. Ren was on edge to pass out and i mean the very, very, very edge of the earth passing out right now.

" W-wow! I didn't think you would actually do this."

" I did say that after you beat sairaorg i promise that i would do this for you. Now i'm just keeping my word." Ren then got on of the stuffed mount as he looked at his red headed wife.

" I don't remember asking you to be in a onesie."

" I just thought that i would add a little something extra. Plus i don't have any of my lingerie here." He looked as the onesie filled her figure out. He chest, her hips, legs and smooth skin.

" God i love my life." Rias then kissed him as they both had the need of lust. Both of their eyes then changed to a crimson red.

" Make love to me on this horse."

" yes my love."

 **Warning**

Their session started as hey both made out with each other. Being in a onesie rias's lower half was up against the horse. She moved her hand to touch his manhood as she stroke him. He moved his hands to her butt as she gave them cheeks a squeeze since she liked being groped.

" _I love her."_

 _" I love him."_ She was a little faster with her strokes and he was a little rougher with his hands to her ass as they both felt their releases.

" AAAh!"

" Skreeoonggk!" They moaned out as rias's juices came out on the mount and ren's were on her hand. They both stopped their make out session to catch their breath. Ren saw the sweat on rias and drooled to the thought.

" You want to suck on my tits. Don't you?" She then moved her hands, rubbing her body to tease him. " These are tits that were made just for you." Ren then started to purr as he got closer. He saw that she was excited through the fabric of the onesie as he sucked onto it through the fabric. " ha~" Tasting the sweat, and milk from it just made it better for ren. " Ren~ You need to save some. Ah~ For chise." True but tonight it was all his. He then moved the straps to show both of her bare breasts as he pushed them together and sucked on both of them. " AAAHHHHHH~!" She moaned out in bliss to his rough play to her. " I'm cumming!" She came onto the mount again as ren drinked up the milk.

" Skkreeonngkk!" He let a little growl to her as she moved the line of fabric over to show her hot lips.

" Make love to me ren. Make love to your wife." He lined up his tool to her pussy and then inserted himself. " MMMMM~" They both just looked at each other as they kissed, He thrusted into her as her body was moving as she layed down on top of the unicorn. " _This! Is Amazing!."_ She thought in her mind as this was probably of the best sex that she had with ren.

" AAAAHHHHHH!"

" SSKKKRREEEOONNGGKKK!" Through the night, moans, roars and screams were heard. Good thing that the monsters were some heavy sleepers.

 _The next day back in japan._

" We're home." Rias said as her along with akeno and xenovia came into the house. Alerting everyone.

" Rias!" Asia and koneko and irina were the first ones to greet them as they went to them.

" How do you feel." Asia asked her as rias also held chise.

" I'm fine, Chise is fine. We just needed to collect our thoughts to make sure we would be back." Koneko then looked at akeno.

" What about akeno."

" I'm alright and so is the baby. Blue just wanted to check to see if it was still healthy." She said as she had her hand on her stomach since she is using magic to hide it.

" Xenovia how are you feeling." Irina asked her friend.

" I'm fine as well. The news did shock me a little bit but i'm happy that ren's child is growing inside of me." She said as they heard a little of happy in her voice. The three also noticed that ren wasn't with them.

" Uh? Where's ren." Asia asked.

" Well lets just say that ren's family made some baby stuff so ren is flying up to his room to place them there."

" Ghidorah wait!"

 **Slam.**

They all heard the thud as they already assumed what has happened up in ren's room.

" I'll be right back." Rias said as she took chise with her to see if ren was alright.

" She does look a lot more cheerful with a baby." Irina said to everyone.

" Yeah." Koneko and asia said to her as they then looked at akeno and xenovia mainly their bellies. " _Its gonna be my turn next."_ Both the cat and the blonde said in their heads.

Rias opened the door to ren's room as she saw ghidorah licking his face with all three heads.

" Okay, okay big guy. Off." he was able to get ghidorah off of him as rias was just laughing. Ghidorah then tilted his heads as he noticed the baby. " Here let me hold her."

" Alright." She handed chise to ren as he showed her to ghidorah.

" Ghidorah. This is chise, Chise this is ghidorah." The four legged golden dragon sniffed the baby with all three heads in curiosity.

" Raghh!" It let out a small roar.

" She's gonna be with us for a long time ghidorah so you might need to."

" RRAAAAGGHH!" He roared loudly as he was stomping his feet. Meaning that he is excited.

" I think he likes her." Rias said to ren.

" Yeah. Looks like it." The stuff that the monsters made were a little cradle, a crib, some clothes for her and some toys. Ren then placed chise into the crib as it had the blanket that was yellow but fuzzy and a rattler like dragon toy.

" Ba!" Rias then came up next to ren as they both looked at their daughter.

" Rias."

" Yes ren."

" I love the life that i have with you, all of you." Rias was happy by his words as he placed her head on his shoulder.

" I do too ren, i do too." They both then shared a loving kiss as their life was moving forward more ahead then they thought.

 **That should do it for now. This is the start of the break that i would be having from fanfic because like i said i need some time to make something up... and wait for dxd season 5 to come out even though that i read the light novels but want to see it in anime form but anyways!**

 **This chapter was made to let you all keep hoping to what will be happening from this point in the story so have a peace filled day.**


	15. Home alone with a child ( Well)

_A few days later._

Ren felt the sun's rays hit. his room as he slowly got his eyes open. He moved from his side to his back as he stared up into the ceiling. Thinking about something.

" What a good night sleep." The covers move as rias popped up from the blanket to greet him.

" Good morning." She said in a delightful tone to him.

" Morning how'd you sleep."

" I slept fine. It's just boring being stuck in here the past few days."

" Hey. We weren't stuck in here." Her eyebrow rose to question him. " Ok i'll admit we're were stuck." He made her giggle and so did he. She then cuddled up against him as he put his arm around her. " See its not so bad being stuck in the house with me."

" I never said it was bad." She said as she looked at him. " I just said that i don't like being bored."

" Oh!" He then flipped her over as he was on top as he moved the covers to show her breasts that he loved. " Maybe i need to correct your boredom." He then kissed her as their lips touched and they both felt the warmness and taste of each other after that. She then blushed with a smile.

" Then by all means. Let's have some fun."

" You read my mine." He was about to kiss her again but one person in the room wanted attention.

" WWWAAAAHHHHHHH!" They opened their eyes to hear the cry as ren had his head down in defeat.

" Damn it." Rias giggled as ren moved out of bed and over to the cradle next to them. Ren looked at chise. His daughter that was born only 6 days ago as he picked her up and held her. " Cock blocked by my own daughter. What has the world coming too." Rias just layed on the bed as she watched him care for her.

" She's a baby ren. She wants attention."

" I can see that as well as the past few days I've noticed." He then sat down on the bed next to her as they both looked at their child as her cries has settled down.

" She's just so cute." Rias said to ren as they looked at chise.

" Yeah, she really is."

" Are you sure that you gonna be fine with her for when i leave for school." he then looked at rias as she had a look of concern.

" Rias.. Like i said yesterday i'll be fine. She's my daughter."

" I know its just." Ren then brought rias in as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

" We both love her rias but you need to graduate still and after that you, me and chise will spend alot more time together as a family." She smiled to the words he said.

" Alright. I'm gonna go take a shower then." She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Ren then looked and saw ghidorah open the eyes to all of his heads today.

" your gonna help me." Ghidorah just raised his horns up as he said that.

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

Ren heard the knocking on his door.

" Its open." It opened as it was akeno wearing a black nightdress as her belly was shown for him to see. " Oh hey akeno. How'd you sleep." he asked her.

" Good but i wouldn't mind sleeping next to you though."

" I know but you know how rias gets." She then sat down right in front of him.

" I know but your my fiance and we're gonna have to start spending alot more time together." Ren face was pink as with akeno spending time with her is usual one thing. Akeno giggled as she saw the look on his face. " Having naughty thought while your holding a baby."

" What!? No!" He panicked as it made her laugh. " Akeno thats not funny."

" Sorry i couldn't help it." After she was done laughing she looked at chise as she cupped her face, looking how innocent and cute she was. " Just think chise will be a big sister pretty soon."

" Yeah she will." He said to her as he also looked at his daughter just seeing her make him forget about the ongoing problems that were happening.

" I've been thinking about names ren." Ren then looked at her.

" Yeah? Anything good."

" Well if its a girl then i would want it to be named after my mother... Shuri." Ren was surprised by her suggestion but he had no complaints about the name.

" I like that akeno."

" Really." She said with joy in her voice.

" Yeah but what if its a boy."

" Now thats an issue i haven't found any good name's yet for a boy."

" Really? How about shun."

" Ren." She looked at him with disapproving eyes.

" yeah you're right it's too emo." He made her laugh with that joke.

" Ok.. jokes aside we might need a good name for when it is a boy."

" I know." He then just went back at the sleeping chise all bundled up in her blanket.

" You know there will be time that we'll end up having you to take care of them when me or rias are gone."

" I know but i'm prepared."

" You sure?"

" Yeah. I'm a dragon, Automatically that makes me a professional child carer." Again he made akeno giggle.

" Whatever you say ren." He then gave akeno a kiss as with being engaged to one another.

 _An hour later_

" Are you sure you can do this."

" Yes rias now go, you don't want to be late." Ren said as he shoved rias out the door.

" Just tell chise i love her."

" I will." They then have a quick kiss as rias and them left and ren closed the door behind him. " What a relief." Ren then got up and walked into the kitchen as he saw chise in a wooden made cradle. Next to her ghidorah watched her to make sure. " Alright ghidorah. Our mission is to watch over my baby think you can handle that." He asked the golden three headed dragon.

" RrAR!"

" Good." He then picked up chise and held her.

" WWWWwaaaahhh!" She then started to cry as it would mean two things. Ren then sniffed her, not bad so that would mean that she was hungry.

" Alright then hungry girl." He then opened the fridge door to see a couple of bottles of milk... Breast milk. He then grabbed one and gave it to chise as the crying stopped as she enjoyed the bottle. " Hope you enjoy it as much as i have." He looked as he saw ghidorah with all three heads with disapproving eyes. " What? It's true. Don't judge me." He then went out to the living room as he brought the cradle and ghidorah followed. He sat down onto the couch as he was trying to multitask. " Okay lets see what's going on in the world today."

 _A few more hours later._

It was now around 1 as ren fell asleep as he still had chise just looking around herself with her red eyes. Ghidorah came up and saw her looking as they looked at each other... His three heads tilted wondering what she was looking at. One of the heads went up close to her face to lick her.

" Choo." She sneezed as he backed off a little bit.

'Eh? What huh?" The little noise woke ren up from his nap as he looked as his daughter had a runny nose. " You got a runny nose." Ren got up and decided to take her up stairs, ghidorah followed. He opened the door to his room as he layed chise down into her crib, while he got a little tissue to wipe her nose. " No doubt your hearing and breathing in a lot of things. Those are the heightened senses of a dragon as well as a monster."

After he was done she let out a little yawn, ren then tucked her into the blanket as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Ren just looked over her as he could not take his eyes off of her. " My pride and joy." Ghidorah then looked with him.

 _Ring, ring._

Ren got a message on his phone as he pulled it out from one of the pockets of his wings. It was a text from rias saying that her and everyone will be running a little late getting home tonight. Saying she was summoned by her brother. Ren replied to her that it was okay and to be careful. " Watch her for me ghidorah." He said as he went onto the balcony leaving ghidorah with his baby.

He walked over his balcony admiring the view of the town as well feeling the wind blow on his skin. He thought about what reason for her brother summoning her despite that a few days ago his father went and well... broke in unannounced and basically threaten him. Then come the responsibility for him as he will have a total of three children as akeno has her's and will be due any day now and xenovia just recently learned of hers. No doubt the other girls aside for ravel and irina would probably ask for one in return.

" God i could use a break."

" Its looks like you could use one."

" yeah i do." His eyes widen as he heard the voice ad he looked over to his side to see a certain black haired neko laying on the railing. " Kuroka!"

" It's been awhile red dragon or should i call you the king since thats what the kids call you." Ren then pulled out his gold and black sword and pointed at her.

" What do you want now. if its about koneko i'll tell the same thing no way in hell-." She pressed her finger up to his mouth to shut him up.

" Relax i'm not here for my sister this time. I know she's not home at the moment."

" O...kay? Then why are you here."

" Come on can i just drop by and see a very incredible and handsome looking dragon."

" Look i don't care if... Handsome?" She nodded yes. " Well i uh? Wait! No, no thats not going to work." She then licked his check like last time but blushed as he tasted different.

" Oh! Someone has been getting very lucky. My own sister as well." Ren blushed as he knows what she meant

" Wah! What are you doing here anyway. Shouldn't you and the khaos brigade be plotting something by now." he asked her

" Perhaps but i'm not a part of their little group anymore." Ren's eyes widen by her statement.

" Your... not?"

" Nope. Something about disrupting peace and starting war isn't just my style." She said like it was nothing. " I prefer to be more of a free lance or maybe a little bit of a house cat."

" House cat?"

" Yes. you know a little place to call home, find a man or beast." She said as she used her hand to feel ren's chest. " Oh. So hard."

" What's the catch kuroka."

" No catch i just want to see what this big house of yours is like." She said as she walked towards the doors. Ren then realized that she was about to walk in to see chise.

" Woah! Wait a minute, wait a minute." he said rushing over to block the door. " Its just a big house its, its nothing special."

" O..kay what happened to the frightful demeanor that you just had."

" I,i can come off a little hostile sometimes because certain creatures." he said as he bumped the door with his tail signaling ghidorah. " Intend to keep things out of trouble." Kuroka was very... weirded out by his tone.

" Right... Move aside." He moved as she walked into his bedroom. She looked and saw just a big room, a large king size bed, ren's old sword propped up next to it, a desk and ghidroah laying in the corner in his room. " My such a big room for one person." Ren came in and saw everything was gone. She then crawled onto his bed. " MMMM! A kitty could get used to this." She said as she layed in his bed. Ren looked at ghidorah as he gave him a wink.

" So thats the reason that your here, A place to stay?"

" More like a place to come to if i'm ever on the run." She then looked at ghidorah as he looked back at her. " You got one hell of a guard dog for this place so i think its good enough.

" yeah. Ghidorah is something alright."

 **GGRRRRR!**

They heard a certain stomach mumble as kuroka blushed.

" Got anything good to eat."

" Uh? Should be something in the kitchen downstairs."

" Good." She got up from ren's bed as he saw her sway her hips along with her twin tails knowing he was watching her. She turned around and gave him a wink as she left his room. Ren then went over to ghidorah.

" Ok big guy where's chise." Ghidorah's eyes glowed as around them was an illusion as the baby stuff along with chise and the cradle were insight. " Good job now keep an eye on her while i keep kuroka busy." Ghidorah nodded as he went after the neko girl. After going down the steps to see if she made it to the kitchen. Ren walked in as the cat girl went snooping through the fridge.

" Eh? What's up with the bottles." She asked as she took one baby bottle out and showed it to him.

" Those are for a project that um? Asia's being working on." He said with a made up story on the spot.

" What's the project." She asked him.

" Its... home economics they wanted to see how good they can be when its comes to taking care of a baby so they gave her a bag of floor, She carries it wherever she goes." Hoping that she would buy that. Ren just stood there with an innocent smile as she looked at him.

" Well in the future tell her not to over stock or go overboard with this stuff. She might end up putting it at risk." She said as she brought it, put the bottle away and grabbed some real food."

" Good.. to know i'll tell her when she gets home." He mumbled to himself. Kuroka started to warm up her food but then looked at ren.

" Tell me." He looked at her. " When is your little group of girls gonna be back." She asked wondering.

" Might be some time. They went to the underworld for something important."

" I see." She said to him. " Well then i guess i might have to keep you company till they get back." This made ren a little bit panicked.

" Oh. You don't have to do that."

" Why not. Your alone, you have nothing else to do plus you can't leave here without drawing attention so you might as well be stuck."

" I find ways around that little flaw so you don't need to-.

" Too late my mind's made up." She said as she took her warm food out to eat as it looked like a T.V dinner. " Just don't mind me pretend like i'm not even here and just do your everyday thing." She said as she ate her food away.

" _Of all the days, why this day."_ Ren said to himself as he now as to deal with kuroka as while as keeping chise hidden from her.

 _a couple hours more later._

It was now in the mid evening as ren just sat on the couch doing basically nothing besides watching t.v.

" Ah! That felt much better." He looked and then away as he blushed to the sight of kuroka coming out of the shower wearing a short white robe. " Must be such a life living in a place like this."

" Uh? Yeah it definitely has its advantages." He said as he still looked away from her. Knowing how she looked now, kuroka then had a little bit of a naughty smile as she walked behind the couch where ren sat.

" You know." He then felt her fingers on his red shoulder. " Since its just you and me maybe we can have a little fun before your girlfriends come back." She said as he was a little nervous.

" Uh? What kinda of fun are you referring to." He asked even as he knows what she wants.

" My offer still stands on making babies even though your not a virgin anymore." She then put both of her hands on his shoulders and started to rub them.

" _Dammit! Don't go crazy, don't go crazy."_ He said as his face was pink and the color of his eyes were changing into a certain color.

" Plus." She then whispered in his ear. " You can do whatever you want to me."

" Wha-whatever i want."

" Yes." She then tackled him as she was now on top. Ren got a look at her as her large breasts were ready to pop out of her robe. He then looked a little lower as their was nothing covering her lower end. " Eyes up here." He then looked at her eyes. " Why don't we start small before we get to the main point."

" Like wha-" He stopped as she shoved her tongue down into his mouth as he could hardly control this feeling. She pinned his arms to prevent him from moving, she wrapped her tails around his and made sure that he wouldn't escape. He then heard her starting to purr as well as himself as they stopped the kiss. He then looked at her boobs as he saw a little peak from her robe. two in fact.

" Do you like big tits." he nodded yes. She then pulled her robe down a bit to let them free as they were pretty big. " Then by all means Take your pick." He heard her as he brought his mouth closer to breasts. His eyes were glowing, he was savoring the taste. He was inches away from doing something that me might regret. That was until.

" WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!" He heard the cry as his ears flickered, his eyes stopped glowing and his heart went back to a steady pace.

" Chise!" He moved kuroka off as he made his way upstairs leaving kuroka in question.

" Chise?"

He made it to his room, he opened the door as the crying kept going as ghidorah looked over her cradle.

" Move ghidorah, let me hold her." He said as ghidorah moved over as ren picked up the crying child. " Its ok, its ok, daddy's here." He said as he held her, rocking her back and forth. After a little bit she started to simmer down. " There we go." he said as she looked around her with her red eyes. Kuroka came up and looked by the door way as the room had some baby stuff not like how its was before.

" Woah!" She said getting ren and ghidorah's attention.

" RrrRARA!" Ghidorah stood ready as he was willing to protect the little one.

" It's fine big guy." He said calling him off. " Do you want to come in." he asked kuroka as she stepped into the room, she came a little closer to ren as she looked at the baby he was holding, She looked at her, Chise looked back at her.

" You...? Have a baby."

"* Sigh* Yeah it's mine." He said realizing that he can't hide it anymore. " This is chise.. She is mine and rias's daughter." her eyes widen as he said that.

" Your's and the redheads."

" Yep." She then sat down with him. " This might be the reason to why she had to go to the underworld." Knowing how devils work. Kuroka did felt sorry for ren as his and rias's relationship might be tested but seeing this baby changed something about how she felt towards him.

" She's lucky to have you." He then looked at her. " Sorry about what i was trying to do."

" Its alright kuroka." She then looked at chise.

" I'll admit she's a little cutie."

" Thanks."

" And here i thought that you and gremory had the usual master and servant thing." After hearing that ren just chuckled. " What's so funny?"

" It's just with the master and servant thing. It would mean that the master would see the servant as someone lowly and the servant would see the master as someone of a great worship."

" Thats not the case with you two." Ren just smiled and looked at chise.

" No. When we first met. Rias saw me and talked to me as an equal despite being a monster, for me I saw her as an equal even though that she was a devil princess." That little saying did had meaning as kuroka smiled.

" Well then i should probably get going." She used her magic to change her clothes back to her black kimono as well as shoes. " It was nice seeing you ren." She then gave ren a kiss on the cheek.

" Wah." They heard the little mumble from chise as kuroka smiled and cupped her face.

" You too chise." Ren saw her walk out to the balcony. He got up and said to her.

" Kuroka." She stopped as she looked at him. " If your ever in town. You'll always have a place to stay here." After hearing that a little tear fell from her face. She smiled to him.

" Thanks ren." It was the last thing she said as she made a magic circle, stepped through it and left him be with his baby. Ren just realized what he just did as he looked at chise. She was just smiling at him.

" I can't believe i just did that." He said as he walked back inside.

 _Somewhere_ _unknown._

Along the path kuroka walked it as she stopped right in front of a crystal throne.

" So you made it back." Space godzilla revealed himself to her on the throne

" Like i said i would." She said as she took a knee.

" I assume that you found him."

" Yes master i did."

" Did you found anything of value that i can use against him." The thought rushed through her mind as she didn't want ren's baby to be a target or the information on how she found her.

" I'm afraid i did not." This did not please him as she said that.

" Explain yourself cat."

" I found the place as it was magically fortified even with all of my power i could not enter the place." She said hoping that he would buy it.

" Hmmmmmm? It does seem a little troubling since you were gone so long." He was buying the fake story. " Very well i will call upon you when i need you."

" Of course my lord." She said leaving the room through the magic circle. Then a Gigan appeared next to his master.

" You know that she's lying."

" I know gigan, i know." He then got up from his throne. " Whatever she saw Must've been something that she didn't want revealed to me."

" Could it be plans or they know of our existence."

" I doubt it gigan, Those race's are too dumbfounded by their peace to know what's really going on." He said to the cyborg. " For now let her believe that and lets move on to the next step is their anything that you found while investigating the underworld."

" yes master. It was seem that the devil king will be doing something very important."

" And why should this be a cause of concern for us."

" It will involve ren and his women." Space godzilla eyes widen as this information went through his head. He then smiled.

" So the devil king and the boy will be in one spot."

" Yes master."

" Hehe. Gigan." He looked at his underling. " I would like you to keep an eye on this little intervention, get close."

" And do what master." He heard the chuckle as he would start his plans.

" When time it right... Kill sir zechs and please do take your time." The vizor lit up as the image of the current devil king appeared as he marked him to terminate.

" It will be done master." Gigan went through a portal behind him as he left his master alone.

" Time for these creature to finally know my presence." he said as he sat back down on his throne.

 _Back to ren's home late at night_.

It was now night as ren was deep asleep sitting up on his bed, holding chise with a light on. To his room, his door cracked open and then closed. Lite footsteps were heard as someone got onto the bed with him. A hand touched on ren's shoulder.

" Ren, ren wake up." He slowly opened his eyes to see right next to him was rias wearing a white night dress.

" Oh hey rias." She then laughed a little bit.

" Thats all you have to say."

" Sorry i'm just a little tired from today." Rias then looked at her daughter sleeping in his arms.

" She must've worked you to death if your this tired."

" She Cried a couple of time but i was able to handle it."

" Here let me put her to bed." He then handed chise over to her. " Goodnight chise." She said to her sleeping baby as she put her in the cradle right next to the bed and gave her a goodnight kiss. " So anything else happened while we were gone." She asked but no response. " Ren?" She looked over as he just passed out asleep. Rias smiled and turned off the light as she moved over next to him. " Must've worked really hard." She looked at him as she cupped his face. She then whispered into his ear. " Goodnight my love." She then kissed him on the cheek and layed down next to him.

Then comes tomorrow

 **Still alive Like i said i'm just really taking my time here with these so i hope you enjoy this filler and what you'll see ahead so have a peaceful and awseome new year and hopefully we let things go**


	16. Update

**So just a little update to my other story, i know it's here i know you people want to see more, i'm working on it, actually to be telling to truth.**

 **I wont update monster amongst heroes for about another year. The reason is because i'm waiting for season 5 of highschool dxd to be animated which production will start in the early spring so yeah.**

 **I know what happens next after the sairaorg arc and issei's confession but the thing is, i want to see how it is handled and animated and see what i can do to change it in my own version. Won't spoil anything that happens. I know i could read the manga but it gets harder and harder to find the specific chapter that you're looking for which in my case volume 14 and 15 which will be animated next.**

 **I could order the books but online ordering is really expensive depending on where you get them. So i'm sorry for people that are waiting an new chapter to this. I am working on my other crossover testament of X do check that out.**

 **Aside from that i have been thinking about redoing monster amongest devils. Which is the first story prior to heros. I get asked about the first dozen chapter being in script format but since i don't do that anymore i could go back and re do it because the website saves chapters done within 300 days so i missed out on fixing those up**

 **So i have two ways on how i can redo the story,**

 **1\. i can keep it the same way just some minor changes of events i made here and there.**

 **2\. I can make it less of a harem story for my OC and just make it about the one girl which is rias and add issei which would make it harder for ren to get the girl And to be asking won't this not be aligned to what is going on in monster amongst heroes?**

 **The answer would be yes but also no. The people who stuck around when i first made monster amongst devils will know how it went and remember it as they did enjoy it through but at the same time there will be some people that will want a change in the story if that means that if hero's does not coexist with the new story then thats fine.**

 **Overall either way i'm willing to make something new or the same thing that i did 2 years ago just in a better format so let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also that one guest who has no life and decided to have his words saying that i shouldn't have ideas and be shit on for having them.**

 **What exactly are you doing, at this very moment what is it that drives you in your pathetic little life to look at your phone or computer screen to think that you have an actual opinion on what someone should or should not do.**

 **You think harem's are disgusting, congratulations your that 2% of people that doesn't like harems compared to the 98% of people that enjoy them.**

 **You think i don't know what the big G is capable of. I have watched and read every single movie, comic book, review and abilities of everyone single toho godzilla monster along with the big man himself and will continue to do so.**

 **Yes i understand that its... weird to see a very ecchi seen with someone like godzilla or who is like godzilla ( my OC ) In them middle of it but their are someone people that like the idea of it.**

 **So then little man child, if you actually decide to grow some fucking balls and deal with it! If not then anything that you say or try to say on my stories and to the people who LIKE My stories are now invalid! That means nobody gives a damn what you have to say.**

 **Anyway to those enjoy my stories hope you guys have a good holiday**


End file.
